Love Me Like You Do
by MissyMaestro
Summary: Lady Sif hates Loki will all of her being, but that passion fuels something dark between the two. Collection of one shots, or something.
1. Chapter 1

Odin had fallen into his deep sleep, the Queen refused to leave his side, Thor was banished to earth, and here the bastard who surely played a part in all of it sat on the throne, sprawled out in a way that made her blood boil.

Lady Sif could feel her blood pressure rise, and she knew there were multiple reasons for it. Just that afternoon, Loki had slapped down her request that Thor's banishment to Midgard be reversed. He had made a joke of her and the Warriors Three and surely loved every minute of it. Sif had been disappointed in his answer, but thoroughly aroused by the way he wore his new power.

Now she stood before the throne – his throne – again. She licked her bottom lip and swallowed, trying to think of the perfect wording.

"If you are back to beg for my brother's banishment to end, you may as well not even kneel," Loki said dryly as she paused before him. He looked bored, but something glinted in his eyes.

Sif scowled. "I had wondered if there was anything I could offer to change your mind." Her chest restricted and a tingle shot through her body. She was disgusted at herself, but held her breath. Inside, she was screaming and begging him to say yes.

One of Loki's eyebrows raised and disappeared behind his helmet. He turned to the guards and said, "We should like a minute."

The guards nodded and disappeared from the great hall.

"My Lady," Loki continued as soon as they'd gone. His voice was a low growl, not unpleasant to Sif's ears. "What are you looking to trade for Thor's return to Asgard?"

"If you bear to part with that throne for the evening, I'll show you." The words felt filthy and unloyal as she spoke them, but fed Sif's burning lust all the same. It was part of the constant battle brewing just below her collected demeanor.

Unsure if he should suspect a trick, Loki rose slowly. They'd occasionally met under Thor's nose in dark hallways, but this was an entirely different situation.

Sensing his apprehension, Sif offered, "Do you think I'm stupid enough to attack the king?" The word felt sour and she spat it as if it were.

"No," Loki said, walking down the stairs toward her. "You, my lady, are many things. A pitiful worshipper of brute force, a scared little girl playing warrior, a whore in my royal court."

Sif's lip curled, but she said nothing. She didn't want to risk him changing his mind.

"You are not stupid, however." Loki sneered at her as she turned and followed him out of the hall. They pushed through the great doors into a private hallway that led to Loki's chambers. "Upon further contemplation," Loki continued suddenly, "you must be stupid for your undying love for Thor." Loki laughed lightly, but the sound was dark.

"Leave Thor out of this," Sif snarled.

"Why? Are you not going to fuck me for a chance to bring him back to Asgard?" Loki suddenly slammed her against the hallway wall, pressing himself against her. "It seems like an odd time to be thinking of _Thor."  
_  
Sif moaned softly. Sure, she wanted to see Thor return to Asgard, but she knew this would do nothing to bring him back. This was but another instance where Thor was a perfect excuse to get herself in bed with the younger prince.

Loki's fingers crept to her throat and squeezed. "Where's the excitement for you tonight?" he asked through bared teeth. "I'm surprised you came to me. There's not even the slightest chance my brother can stumble in to find his honorable lady beneath another man. Isn't that where you derive your fun?" He pressed harder.

Chills rolled up and down Sif's arms. Her nipples stiffened as she gasped for air. The tingling at the bottom of her abdomen told her she was more than ready for him.  
She held onto Loki's wrist, loving the power she felt there. He'd always been power-hungry, but never had a chance to rule. She had always been raised as a strong warrior, but never got a chance to relax her assertive nature and be submissive. They both had a love-hate relationship with their arrangement, but made no moves to stop.

"You're no lady, Sif," Loki whispered in her ear. He released her throat and let his hand slide downward. She whimpered as he sank his teeth into her earlobe and slid his hand under her metal corset. Loki blinked heavily, rubbing his thumb over Sif's nipple. "Damn," he whispered, feeling himself throbbing.

"Come _on,"_ Sif breathed.

"You'll be quiet unless I ask you a question," Loki snapped. "I'm your king."

On its own accord, Sif's hand flew up and struck Loki across the face. She gave him a defiant smirk, challenging him. _Please,_ she thought.

He hesitated, then shook his head quickly, shaking off the blow. "That's it." He grabbed Sif by the ponytail and pushed her through his chamber doorway. She stumbled forward and steadied herself on the bed. "You come to _my_ throne, begging for _my order._ I'm the king and you'll have to obey." He pressed his lips to hers, laying her back on the mattress.

Sif kissed him back hungrily. She sank her nails into the leather of his armor. "Take it off," she managed against his lips.

"No," Loki growled. " _You."_ He grabbed the top hem of her dress and in one mighty tug, ripped it. Her breasts spilled out as she cried out in protest. Her worry over her dress quickly dissolved as Loki lowered his lips to her.

"If you tell your brother about this," she panted.

Loki raised his head and smirked. He _knew_ she loved when he did that, and he also knew Sif's threats were empty. Time after time they would tumble into bed together, their passion and hatred for the other fueling their sick game. "Let me guess," he cut in. "You'll kill me?"

Sif nodded. "Just so we're clear."

"Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

**This pairing is too delicious to make it a one-shot. Will be updated here and there!**

* * *

Sif laughed along with the rest of the warriors as Thor recanted tales from Midgard. Her spirits were lighter at his return, but something had changed. As much as she longer to wrap her arms around Thor's neck and be pampered by him, something in her craved a much darker affection. Being showered with praise and kisses no longer satiated her.

Loki was leaning back in his chair, his long legs stretching out before him. He smirked at his brother's tales as he sipped his ale. He licked the foam from his lips and smacked them softly, paying no particular attention to any one person.

A chill ran down the sides of Sif's arms. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. Flashes of their nights together passed through her mind. That lean body, those slender, strong hands. The way his mouth hung open lightly when he took her.

"Would you like that, Sif?"

Sif felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I'm sorry Thor, what was that?"

Thor frowned, not used to being ignored. "I asked if you should like to meet me for breakfast in the morning. I should like to catch up with you. I have missed you, my lady."

"Certainly," Sif replied breezily. "I look forward to it, Thor. I'm glad you're back. I have missed you greatly."

Loki couldn't help but scowl at the warrior girl's enthusiasm. Anything for a moment with his big brother. He thought of how she had come to him, sultry and tempting, offering herself in exchange for Thor's return. It seemed to be a ruse to get into bed with him, but now Loki wondered if she had genuinely hoped for his brother instead. His lip curled. "So glad you're home, brother, but I must retire for the evening."

Sif jumped to her feet, knocking her chair backward. "I was just retiring as well. I wouldn't mind an escort."

"Certainly." Loki offered his arm stiffly. Sif took it eagerly, aware of Thor's eyes on her.

"You slut," Loki whispered. "Pining over Thor like a child over a puppy."

"Yet I'm leaving with you, am I not?" Sif bristled. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself in annoyance. _Let the back and forth begin.  
_  
Loki let her arm drop from his. "I've grown quite tired of your tricks. I'll be retiring alone, thank you."

"My tricks?" Sif exclaimed. "You sit there strewn out across your chair looking so positively seductive, and now you're acting like you don't want me?" She huffed. "That's low even for you."

Again, Loki was genuinely surprised. "I assure you I was just sitting. It is your own fault for being so attracted to me."

"Perhaps you've cast a spell on me," Sif snarled. "Any woman in their right mind would see how arrogant, how vile, how," she cried out in frustration. "You drive me crazy."

The girl's flashing eyes caught Loki's fancy. _Damn,_ he thought. _I was really going to prove a point._ "And you, me." He reached out and tried to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Don't you touch me," Sif barked, batting his hand away. "From now on this will be on _my_ terms, you understand? I don't give a damn if you're a god or a prince." Her breasts heaved up and down as she panted in anger. "You can fuck off." She turned and stormed toward her chambers.

"I shall see you in an hour's time," Loki called after her, biting his lip and tipping his head back. The wench had left him aroused and abandoned again. "You know where to find me."

Sif slammed her door and cried out in frustration. _Loki._ What was wrong with her? Thor was a perfectly charming suitor and the heir to the throne of Asgard. What girl didn't want to be a princess and a queen? She stripped off her dress and took a hot bath. The tension melted away and she thought about the breakfast she'd have with Thor the next morning. Somewhere in the middle of her thoughts, Thor's kind face was replaced with Loki's devilish grin.

Loki shut his door gently, leaving it unlocked. He was certain that Sif would return, hopefully wearing something enticing. He got comfortable on his bed, entertaining himself with a game plan for when she arrived. When his door failed to swing open within the next hour, he rolled over in annoyance and willed himself to sleep.

Minutes later, Sif poked her head into the room. She'd donned a red cloak with next to nothing under it. Her annoyance hadn't lessened any, and Sif planned to take it out fully in the bed.

Sif couldn't help but smile at the sight of Loki sleeping; his mouth slightly open as he drooled on the pillow. _So this is how the god of mischief slumbers._ She studied his face, which was for once completely devoid of malice and sarcasm. _What a different side of him._ After their nights together, she always crept back to her own chambers. _How endearing._ He gave a soft snore that sent her into a fit of soft giggles.  
 _  
_Sif thought about waking him, but also weighted the option of simply crawling in bed next to him. Instead, she left a note and crept back out. On the way back to her bedroom, she considered turning back, but sighed and continued on.

 _2 Years Later_  
She was young and beautiful, albeit not as foreign-looking as Sif had expected. Thor's little mortal girlfriend had gotten herself into dark magic and had to be protected. He'd dragged her back to Asgard. Sif studied the mortal, feeling both underwhelmed and offended. _This_ was the woman who had bumped her out of the running for the throne of Asgard? She sneered and watched as the girl, Jane Foster, she was called, bumbled about and act like she'd never seen a palace before.  
Sif's admiration of Thor had faded away. She'd realized that she wanted the throne and to rule. Not Thor himself.

"So this is the love of my brother's life?" a voice came.

"Yes, Loki." Sif wasn't in the mood for Loki's verbal assaults. "Jane Foster of Midgard. You didn't see her when you were there?" she smirked. "It's nice to see you in the daylight, by the way. How were the cells?"

Loki rolled his eyes. After a failed conquest on Midgard, he had been reigned back in and thrown into the Asgardian prisons by Thor himself. "Hilarious. I quite enjoyed your visit." Loki paused and raised his hand in mock thought. "Oh, right. You never came." When Sif ignored him, he changed subjects. "But this Foster girl. She's," Loki hesitated, "different than I expected."

"I thought the same." Sif crossed her arms over her breast and glared. "Less kind words came to my mind, actually."

"Why settle for that mortal when he has a goddess handed to him on a silver platter?" Loki retorted. "Thor's always been a fool."

"I'm no goddess," Sif snorted. "Please."

Loki cleared his throat. "Well, let it be a compliment to you that I misspoke." He pursed his lips. It had been a long time since he'd been in the same room as actual beings. Had he forgotten tact?

"I thought of you, you know." Sif refused to look at him, but instead continued to watch Jane Foster and Thor. "It's been a long time. Two years, perhaps?"

Loki nodded. "Two miserable years."

"Two lonely years, up in the palace." Sif added.

"What?" Loki replied in surprise. He hadn't expected even a glance from the warrior upon his return to society.

Sif crossed her arms over his chest. "I can find a match on the battlefield, but not in wits. Believe it or not, I've missed arguing with you. People have starting calling _me_ conniving in your absence. I'm beginning to think everyone here cares about nothing but sheer brawn."

"What is this? _Fondness?"_ Loki asked. He couldn't help but smile. "Why, Lady Sif, I'd have never guessed it. Besides, I have brawn _and_ brain. You know that as well as any, I should think." He winked.

"Aye," Sif agreed in spite of herself. "That you do. Brawn has its place."

Loki gave a bark of laughter. "That must be why Thor was so inspired during our last fight."

"You think I spent evenings with your brother? You think I took all sorts of suitors?" She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I beg your pardon. I may train with the boys, but I'm no common wench."

"I hadn't been stupid enough to believe it is just me you entertain," Loki replied honestly. "How many of the warriors must pine after you? Besides, what claim have I over you? Besides me being your prince."

Laughing, Sif shook her head. "I see what's going on. Classic Loki. Trying to butter me up so that you can take me to bed, Your Grace?"

"No," Loki said earnestly. "I was only trying to make amends for any slights I may have offended you with." He bowed his head slightly. "If you hadn't noticed, I haven't any friends after the whole Midgard incident."

Sif put her hands on her hips, unable to detect what his true intentions were. "I _have_ noticed, believe me."

The woman's boldness irked Loki. "You're the one who just said you missed me."

"I said no such thing."

"You did!" Loki insisted.

"Well, I lied. You should recognize that. You've told enough of them to your friends, family, and yourself." Sif put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Loki huffed. "Perhaps I should just go back down to the cell. I can see no one missed me." He turned to stalk away, but Sif grabbed a handful of his cloak and held him back.

"Perhaps you should join me in my chambers to work out that frustration I see you've built up." Sif shifted weight and couldn't help but pop her hip out. Her mouth was practically watering. It was true; she'd taken Thor to bed. What he had in enthusiasm, he lacked in passion. Often she closed her eyes and tried to picture Loki.

"And here I thought all those years _I_ was the instigator." Loki couldn't help but laugh. "What a greeting!" A cocky smile came to his face as he grabbed Sif by the elbow. "What are we waiting for?"


	3. Kitchens

The ride back from the BiFrost was usually one he enjoyed, but tonight a horrendous thunderstorm had rolled through the city. With every flash of lightning, the horse beneath him pulled hard against the reins and whinnied wildly. The clip-clop of the beast's hooves and the steady _hiss_ of the rain irritated Loki to no end. The rain had soaked Loki to the bone. He swore and shrugged under the massive weight of the soaked leather and metal.

Figuring he'd suffered enough _and_ since he'd missed dinner, Loki decided his first stop after the stable would not be for fresh clothes, but to the kitchen. There'd surely be a cake leftover from some feast or another. It had been one of those days.

"Your Grace," the kitchen maiden said, curtseying low the moment he sulked through the door.

"Miss," Loki said, stomping into the room and storming toward the counter where a host of half-eaten pastry trays sat.

The maid pursed her lips as she watched the water drip off of the prince's tunic and boots onto her freshly mopped floor. "Ahem."

Loki looked back to the girl and gave her an icy glare. "Is there something you'd like to say, I presume?"

The girl, with loose blonde curls and a heaving bosom, glared right back. "Are you certain I can't serve you in the hall? I've just finished cleaning." Half of her staff had come down with a new illness and she was exhausted from the afternoon's feast.

Not in the mood for a wench telling him what to do, Loki snapped, "Are you telling me I cannot go where I please in the palace? In _my_ palace?"

The maid refused to back down. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. You might have a hand in ruling the realm, but I do run the kitchen. Beside, that cake you've got your mitts on is spoken for. Frigga says it's to go to the orphanage with the rest of the feast leftovers."

Loki snarled aloud. "I am here. I am hungry. The orphans can have what's leftover when I've eaten." He reached for a dish, but the maid snatched a wooden spoon from the counter and whapped him across the back of the hand with it. Loki was surprised at the sting and cried out.

"Throwing one of your royal fits will do you no good here." The maid studied the young prince. She'd never encountered him, but tales of his mischief and pompous ways had reached the kitchen staff. "Now what do you want? I'll make it so I can be rid of you." She crossed her arms and popped a hip in defiance. _I'm in charge here._ "I have plans for this evening and I'll be damned if you're going to keep me from them."

"Is that an _order?"_ Loki couldn't help but grin. The girl had spunk and an impressive figure. His appetite suddenly change and his hunger was no longer for cake.

" _Yes._ Now send me to the dungeon or get out of the kitchen, but don't keep standing her dripping all over." The maid raised her eyebrows. "Hmm?"

 _Finally, a worthy challenger._ "Tell me, Miss, what are these plans? Having a roll with one of our mighty warriors? Scurrying off to your shift at one of the evening houses? I suppose those are the same options, are they not?" He cackled.

"Excuse me, _Grace,_ but I asked a question. Are you leaving or are you going to have me arrested? I'm waiting. You'll be dry before you've decided." The maid narrowed her eyes. "I've been pushed around by your bunch of warrior friends enough today. You're nothing but a spoiled brat and you're _still dripping on my floor."  
_  
"If my wet clothes are setting you off, why don't I just remove them?" Loki let his riding jacket fall to the floor and swiftly pulled off his tunic before the maid could protest.

"What are you _doing?"_ The maid squeaked in disgust.

"Just doing my best to keep my servants happy," Loki said, kicking off his boots.

" _Stop."  
_  
"Why?" Loki dared, letting his trousers drop. "Are you worried you'll get it _trouble?_ Come, who would scold a royal?" He put his hands on his hip bones and smirked. "I was under the impression this is what you'd prefer."

The maid stepped back and felt the counter against her rear. A fierce blush rose in her cheeks and she studied the puddles on the floor more intensely than she could have imagined possible.

"Come," Loki breathed, "how can you protest to my presence now? Not a drip of water runs from me. Please, examine that fact for yourself."

Taking a deep breath, the maid looked up. The prince was long and lean. It had been some time since she'd taken a man to bed. Warriors like Prince Thor were witless and generally speaking, good for only a few minutes before expiring. Hadn't she prayed to the gods for someone with a brain? A bark-like laugh broke the silence as she caught herself wondering if Prince Loki was the answer to her prayers.

Loki was taken aback by the laughter. "Is there a _problem?"  
_  
"No, Grace," the maid replied sweetly. "Come, you're right. I cannot hardly complain now that you're not ruining my floor any further. What can I fix you to eat?"

"I suddenly crave something different."

"I'd advise you to visit one of your evening houses. You'll be surprised that with a marvelous body as mine, I _don't_ take a shift there. Sorry to disappoint." The girl's mind raced. Being a prince's paramour was something every maid desired. Carrying a royal bastard meant a secure place in the Asgardian court. Yet was it worth the angry glares from the royals for the rest of her life? _Yes._ She bit her bottom lip and stared at the naked man standing before her.

The bizarreness of the situation suddenly dawned on Loki. He was standing naked in the kitchen before a maid who had shown absolutely no interest in him. _Now what?_ He cleared his throat. "I have no taste for those places. I'll be out of your way, then." What a day, indeed. He bent to collect his clothing.

It was now or never. This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, he was more than attractive. "I think you owe me an apology."

Loki's eyes snapped back upward to the broad. "Excuse me?"

"I don't want your words." The maid deftly untied the knot behind her back and unlaced her corset. Her heart pounded in anticipation. Her beasts spilled out of the dress and she took a deep breath, relieved to be rid of the damn contraption.

Loki moved to her and spun her round so that her palms rested on the counter. Pressing himself up against her, he whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad we've worked something out." The maid exhaled on an "mmm," as the prince lifted her skirts and shoved aside her undergarments. She felt goosebumps run down her arms and breasts as he took her.  
Loki's breath came in pants at the maid's ear as he thrust. "Damn, Sif," he breathed, his voice a whisper. "How glad a coincidence I decided to stop here." He bit his lip in pleasure and groaned. His hands were tight on the maid's waist and he dipped his lips to her neck,

The maid's eyes fluttered open, but she remained silent. The youngest prince and the warrior maiden? Suddenly this decision seemed very dangerous. Sif was one woman in court she did _not_ want on her bad side.

As if the mere thought of the woman had summoned her, Sif crashed through the kitchen door and stood, her jaw agape and eyes wide.

The maiden turned her head and let her hair fall in front of her face. _Please don't commit me to memory,_ she pleaded silently.

Loki jumped slightly, but kept his grip on the maid's waist. "Lady Sif." Suddenly he realized how hard he was breathing. The thrill of getting caught was suddenly not so thrilling.

"I came by to fix a plate for you," Sif scowled. "I was the only one to notice you were missing from dinner and I figured you'd been out all day." She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "You really are a scoundrel, aren't you? Here I fool myself into thinking perhaps you could be serious and honest about something, but here I see your reputation truly describes you." A rage welled up in her gut and she felt her eyes begin to water. _What is this? Real affection?_ The rush of emotion surprised her. Everyone knew Loki was a monster. Had their casual flings turned into something more substantial? Was this _jealousy?  
_  
"Why won't you stop pouting and come over here?" Loki felt his eyebrows shoot up momentarily. He knew Sif was more like to come over and stab him with the knife on the counter in front of him rather than join them, but there was always hope.

"You're disgusting," Sif spat.

" _Come here,"_ Loki called as the woman stormed out.

The maid tried to push Loki away. "No, that's enough." She'd made a reach for glory and things had gone terribly wrong. Now her reputation was in serious jeopardy.

"It's fine," Loki snapped, "she's gone." He dove back in with renewed vigor. It would be some time before Sif would grace his chambers, he knew.

"Let _go,"_ the maid snarled. "She'll kill me now. It's not worth it!"

"Not worth it?" Loki spat, stepping away from the girl and shivering at the cold. No one around here would settle for meaningless trysts. "What would be worth it, wench?" He pulled his clothes on hastily and resisted the urge to flash a blade at the woman. She'd made a fool of him and tried to use him. _Doesn't one ill turn deserve another?_ He pushed the thought away and gritted his teeth.

"You know very well. You storm in here looking for sex? That could have furthered my life, too, you know." The maid huffed and fussed desperately with the corset laces. Tears welled up in her eyes and she cursed herself for being so stupid.

Loki rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Here, here." He spun the girl about once more. She cried out to protest, but grew quiet when she realized what he was doing. Loki swiftly laced the corset and tied it. "I'm sorry."

The maid nodded, her lips pursed once more. "Thank you."

"No harm will come to you from Lady Sif," Loki offered. "I doubt she even saw you, she was so busy shooting daggers at me with that glare."

"I had no idea you were together, otherwise I'd have never," the maid mumbled.

"No," Loki interrupted. "You've done nothing wrong but look so positively tempting after a dismal day. Lady Sif and I are not together. It's complicated." He chuckled. "What an evening."

"Perhaps you'll darken my kitchen another night," the maid sighed. "No girl wants to serve forever."

Loki gave her a sad smile and nodded. "Perhaps, indeed. Good evening," he paused. As if the night hadn't left him feeling low enough, a new guilt struck him right in the chest. "I don't know your name."

The maid smiled in return and replied, "And you never will."


	4. Bath House

Sif sniffled and berated herself in the baths. The water was steaming hot, yet the woman's jealousy burned warmer still. She sank down into the water so that the tip of her chin was skimming the surface. The hard counter made for a terrible pillow, but Sif let her head rest on it anyway. In the split second before Loki and that kitchen wench had noticed she was there, she had seen their faces. They wouldn't go away. Sif's mind replayed the maid's devious smirk and Loki's euphoric expression. He had been _enjoying_ himself with that girl. Sif cried out and slapped her hands down on the top of the water, splashing it everywhere.

***

Loki lingered at the door. Sif was inside; of this he was certain. Following particularly trying battles or when she was in a mood, she retreated to the baths to relax. Though that certain bath house was technically reserved for royals and Sif wasn't supposed to be permitted to enter, Loki was the one feeling like an intruder. _Perhaps I should leave her be._ Weighing his options, trying to talk to her seemed the best answer. He immediately regretted his thought process when he opened the door.

Sif's head snapped up and her eyes focused on Loki. "Get out." Her voice was hard and deep; the same voice Loki had heard her use in battle when barking orders or threatening enemies. The woman sank down in the water as if to cover herself.

"Listen."

"I won't. Get out."

Loki stood with his hands hanging at his sides and lips slack. What had gotten into her? Better yet, why did he care so much? "You'll listen." He snatched her clothing from a bench and with a flick of his fingers, they disappeared.

Sif's face turned a deeper red. "You son of a bitch."

"You shouldn't talk about the queen that way."

"What do you want? Wear your little maid out and came to wash off?" The corner of Sif's lip jerked upward in an ugly scowl. "Or is she just around the corner and you'd like me to leave?"

"I truly don't understand why you're so upset," Loki said with a sigh. "You've spoken the words, I've spoken the words. We cannot stand each other."

"That doesn't mean I want you trouncing around the entire realm with this wench and that serving girl. It's degrading. Do not mock my pain. Leave here." Her voice bounced off the water and stone walls, ringing in Loki's ears.

"I'm not mocking, Sif. Speak plainly. What issue have you with me?" Loki stared hard into her eyes and did his best to magic the answer out of her. Curiosity ate at him, but not more than his own guilt.

"You speak plainly. Why have you come here?"

Loki paused. "I," he stopped and thought. "I don't know." He shrugged. "I can't say. I just came."

"Now you see my mindset about the whole thing." Sif crossed her arm over her breasts under the water and pressed herself closer to the edge. Perhaps Loki wasn't leering at her body, but she felt extremely vulnerable. "All I know is that you're a pig and I can't believe I fell for a single word you said. Here I was certain you were a decent human being, perhaps a little obsessed with the throne, but different than the other men who are content to fuck and drink and get bastards on all the poor serving girls." A tear rolled down Sif's cheek. She could feel her voice growing higher and higher in pitch and fast and faster as she spoke. "But here I find you fucking a serving girl like all the rest of them. I can't believe I was so stupid as to let you into my bed. You're right. I can't stand you. The thought you touching me drove me here to the baths to scald myself clean."

"Sif, you don't mean-"

"I mean it. I used you to get closer to your brother and power. Now I see you fucking someone else and I'm jealous. Yes! I'm jealous. Not of you touching her, but of her boldness." The words weren't even passing through her mind before they passed over her tongue. Sif had no idea where the thoughts were coming from. Pain lashed out in ugly sentences that she knew were untrue. The hurt on Loki's face fueled her to keep rambling. "I don't like seeing other people using my same methods so boldly. How _dare_ a maid try to fuck the same man as I to get what she wants. That's all you are, you know? How many women will come to your chamber looking to bed you? None of them are for love, I assure you that." She choked a laugh that sounded foreign and almost maniacal.

Loki felt his last remaining strand of dignity and false hardness snap. His lip quivered slightly and his voice became a wavering shout. "Enough! How do you think I feel when you disappear with Thor? Do you think I'm stupid?" He ran a hand through his hair and cried out in frustration.

"I," Sif started in surprise.

"No! Let's count the times you've looked me dead in the eyes and said, 'No, Loki, this is nothing to me. You're a good fuck and nothing more.' You can hardly deny that one, Sif." He spit her name out as if it were a curse. Sif opened her mouth to protest, but Loki continued. "And now the one time, the _one fucking time,_ I look to someone else for a little release, you storm in and act like you haven't been doing the very same to me for _years._ You're a whore and a staggering bitch. How many men have you taken to bed, Sif? _How many?_ "

 _Two,_ she wanted to cry back in defense, but knew speaking the truth would be far more ugly.

"Your words are sharp, _Lady_ Sif, but you cannot lie to the god of chaos. This single sin you hold before me pales in comparison to what you've done." The last few words came out as a growl between Loki's bared teeth. "Have you fucked us in the same night, _Sif?_ I shared playthings with Thor as a child but never imagined it would continue to manhood."

Sif's jaw shook in raw emotion. By now she was openly sobbing. Only Loki could break her hard façade and reduce her to feeling like a young girl again.

"How long has it been since you even batted an eye at me, Sif?" Loki stalked closer to Sif with each word, taking care not to slip on the wet stone. "How many times have you taken Thor since you've been with me? Now I have _one_ meaningless fling with a woman whose name _I don't even know_ and you're bringing the wrath of Ragnarok down upon my head."

Sif cradled her head in her hands and shook it back and forth, repeating "no, no" as he spoke. When a silence fell between them, Sif practically dove out of the bath and reached for a towel.

"No," Loki growled, snatching her by the hair.

Sif gave a yelp and reluctantly stood upright before Loki. Her wet skin glistened in the dim lantern light. Her nipples stood erect in the sudden coolness. The tears had stopped flowing and now she stared at the prince with a frightened expression and wide eyes.

"Did you fuck him today?"

Sif held her face still and didn't look away.

Loki shook his head slowly. "The audacity." He laughed at the irony of the entire situation.

Sif swallowed and looked down. Correcting him would do her no good. Water from her wet hair dripped down her back and she squirmed at the sensation. What _did_ she want? Standing naked and vulnerable before him was more erotic than she cared to say.

A look of understanding washed over Loki's face. "You whore, you love him," he murmured softly.

Sif's brows furrowed in confusion. "What? No, I,"

The thought of it made Loki tremble with rage. The air around him electrified. "You don't want me to sire a child by anyone because it would jeopardize my _big brother's_ chance at the throne." Loki laughed again, this time even crueler than the last. "Oh, how rich. By keeping me satiated and content with you alone, you assured that Thor would have no worries about me having a stronger line of succession, and if you came by a child, at least you could claim it was an Odinson heir. Is that right?" Loki panted through his teeth, trying to keep himself from sending out a magic surge. He knew that much energy would kill Sif. Yet the betrayal was a rusted blade twisted in his wound, and wouldn't she deserve it?

"No," Sif cried, "you're an idiot."

Loki raised his eyebrows and grabbed her by the throat. "Am I? _Am I?!_ "

"I used your brother for his title," Sif choked. She clawed at his hand and slipped out of his grasp, skating on the slick ground. Her wet hair swung in front of her face. Flipping it back, she yelled, "I fuck him to keep him close and to assure that if he takes a bride, _it will be me._ You're not the only one who wants to rule, Loki." She took her breasts in her hands and covered herself to some extent.

Loki stared at the woman before him, standing naked and wet. He was surprised to her how similar they were, after all. Suddenly his trousers were uncomfortably tight. The thought of taking two woman on the same night both disgusted and aroused him. The maid had been decent to have, but Sif was a perfect ten. "You reacted as a jilted lover when you saw me in that maid. Why?" He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Sif coyly shrugged. " _I_ want to be the only woman you want. I want the stolen glances and midnight encounters." She licked her lips. "Perhaps I've had another, but it's you I _crave_ at the end of the day when I'm in my bed alone _."  
_  
"Shy the reaction? You're avoiding the question."

"I don't want you to replace me. What if you find someone you fancy more? What if I'm stuck with that brute?" Sif swallowed and realized how much saliva she was producing. Now that she thought of it, seeing Loki with another woman had stirred up a new passion she didn't know she had. "You know damn well no one else would love me like you do."

"And you, as well," Loki said, studying the full length of her body. "I have no plans to replace you, whatever you are to me. Paramour, would you like?" He smirked, relieved the whirling ride of both of their emotions had subsided.

Sif scoffed.

"None of that attitude toward the maid. I'll have you know she's horrified of you now."

Raising an eyebrow, Sif quickly mulled it over. "Go find her." She shimmied subtly. "I want to see what was so great about her. I have to say, I'm disappointed."

"I, no, what?" Loki blinked slowly. This wasn't a possibility he'd actually entertained. "Disappointed?"

"I didn't take to for a guy who'd be into blondes." 


	5. Snake in the Grass

The maid's face was white as a sheet when the guards brought her to Loki's chambers. The prince thanked the men and dismissed them for the night.

"Please," the maid mumbled, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry if I offended you. It's been a long day and I didn't have my head on right and,"

"No, please. Come in." Loki held out a glass of wine. "We wanted to apologize for the drama earlier."

The door shut behind them with a _thud_ and the maid jumped. She gave a soft, nervous laugh and took the wine. She disliked the glimmer in the prince's eye. After taking a long drink, she asked, "We?"

Loki nodded his head toward the bed. Sif gave a small shy wave. She was wearing a long red robe and her bare legs were sprawled out across the black bedcover.

"Oh, I, you said," the maid stumbled. "Oh, Helheim." She tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and took another long drink, draining the glass. "Your Ladyship, I had no idea you and the prince were-"

"We're not," Sif cut in. "Not really, at least. We have an arrangement." She couldn't help but giggle. It had been said out loud and it felt all the more real.

"Oh, arrangement?" The maid toyed with her empty glass and nodded enthusiastically when Loki moved to refill it. Her nerves were firing on full power. Was this a trap? Was this a proposition? The maid toyed with the idea of joining the pair and struggled to find a con.

"I'd hate for you to feel as though I only took my frustration out on you just because you were there," Loki said. "You are a subject under my protection, not a piece of property. I apologize if you found that encounter, ah," he paused, "unwelcome?" He chuckled. "Though I know you did not."

The maid blushed. "Your affections were certainly welcome, Your Grace."

Loki held up a hand. "No need for niceties. I think you'll have deduced why you've been invited here. You may leave, if you wish, or stay and make yourself comfortable." He stepped back and poured himself a glass of wine. "You're off the clock. No need to act like you're serving."

The maid held the wine glass to her chest and studied the chambers. "Wow."

Sif watched the girl take a few hesitant steps deeper into the chamber. True, the high ceilings and stone walls didn't feel terribly welcoming at first. One entire wall was taken up by a bookcase full of leather-bound volumes. The giant four-post bed stood near the grand glass wall that led out to the balcony.

"What is your name?" she called.

The maid studied Sif for a moment before replying, "Hestia."

"Hestia," Sif repeated. "It's a beautiful name. It's fitting for you. I don't believe I have ever seen you in the hall. I'd remember hair such a yellow blonde."

"You wouldn't have seen me. I stay in the kitchen. It's mine to run." She turned toward the glass window and sipped on her wine. Who'd have thought the woman who ruined her shot had given her a second chance? She could bear a bastard and rise in status yet.

Sif got up from the bed and let her robe slide to the floor. She silently padded across the floor until she was behind the maid. "I've never been with a woman, you know."

Hestia turned and was surprised to find Sif behind her. "I'd certainly never speculate as to a royal's _tendencies."_ She raised an eyebrow. "And you think I have?" As Sif began to apologize, Hestia winked. "Because you'll have thought correctly."

A blush rose to Sif's face and she giggled nervously. The thick confidence she usually wore had melted away. She was the only one in the room who had no idea what she was doing, and the thought was both titillating and horrifying. "You know, perhaps I'll away to my own chambers. I've to train early in the morning and I'm certain Thor would be disappointed if I didn't show up."

Loki tutted from the bed. "Ah, ah. I'll not hear of my dear brother tonight."

Sif shot him a look and felt her blood boil. Oh, he was frustrating. But oh, those cheekbones. "Of course."

"Much better," Loki said, beaming. "Now, shall we?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"No," Hestia snapped. "You stay out of this. You had your turn tonight. I don't intend to take _any_ orders from the likes of you. Speaking of your brother, I wish he was here. Go find him, aye?"

A fleeting look of panic crossed Sif's face. She stared wide-eyed at Loki. Even the royals didn't take that tone with each other. A look of malice transformed into amusement upon Loki's face. After a long silence, he laughed and a dark sound filled the chamber.

Sif feared for the maid's life. "Don't," Sif breathed.

"Don't what?" Hestia pouted her lips and put her hands on her hips. "He's just a man, after all. What makes him so much more worthy than the rest of us?" She smiled at Sif. "I mean, we hear these stories of the untouchable princes. But wait until the girls hear the prince is sleeping with his brother's paramour."

" _Enough."_ Loki's voice was icy. His interest in the threesome had diminished. His thoughts wandered to a more dangerous place.

"Come, Hestia, I really do think I've changed my mind." Sif scrambled to her feet and pulled the maid up with her. "Perhaps I'll summon the courage and will send for you some evening."

Hestia frowned. "Then perhaps you can go back to your chamber and I'll stay here." She felt as if a pit had dropped in her stomach. This was her one _chance_ to bear a bastard and gain a spot in court. "I've many commands for the boy prince." She turned back to Loki and gave him a hard expression. "Look at you, always looking to big brother or daddy for commands. You can call me mama, should you like."

"This character will not win you what you desire. This is for your sake," Sif hissed through her teeth as Loki slowly got to his feet. She grabbed the maid by the front of the corset and pulled her off the bed. "Get out, and if you treasure your life, you'll stay away."

"Please," Hestia cried, pulling back. "Let go. You're a mess! You can't have both of them, you know."

Sif gasped in shock.

"Please, the realm isn't stupid. We can all see that Thor has had his fill and passed you along. Some men are just destined for hand-me-downs, I guess!" Hestia laughed. "I'm probably the first girl the young prince here has had _first_ before big brother _."  
_  
When Sif moved to grab the maid again, Hestia let her hand fly and struck Sif across the face. "Oh, get away from me. I never wanted you, anyway."

In a second, Loki was at between the women, his hand around Hestia's neck. "I can think of no reason why not to."

"Loki," Sif breathed. "Let her go."

"She's only here looking for a bastard." Loki's lip curled and he pressed tighter on the girl's neck. Her panic delighted him.

"Loki," Sif said again. "No."

"Very well," Loki sighed, releasing the girl. She stumbled and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "But," Loki added, "she still must learn."

Hestia looked up just in time to see the green burst of energy leave Loki's fingertips.

Sif's hand flew to her lips. "Gods."

"I am a god," Loki whispered as a snake coiled up on the cold stone floor, "and not a merciful one." He let his boot hover over the snake's head. "On second thought," he mumbled. He turned to Sif. "Take the bodice off."

Shaking her head, Sif said, "After that? I, no. No!"

Loki was upon her, looming over her. "It has been an evening, that's to be sure. I've certain frustrations to work out. After your scene in the bath house? Get on your knees."

"But the-" Sif started.

"Very well." Loki clicked his heels together and made a dramatic gesture to the snake. It floated up into the air, thrashing violently. "Thank you for your services." He jerked his head at the doors and they flew open.

"Loki, are you really," Sif started. He was cruel, but she had a hard time believing he could go this far.

"Oh, am I ever." He returned his gaze to the snake. "It's nice to see you in your true form, Hestia. No one will miss you." Loki smiled murderously. "No one makes a fool of a royal or touches a warrior as great as the Lady Sif." The snake hovered out over the balcony and hung suspended in the air, still flailing and spinning. It dropped suddenly and was gone.

Loki wiped his hands together, as if cleansing himself from the magic that had just sent the maid over the balcony to her death. "I've changed my mind, actually." He glared at her coldly. "Get out."

Sif nodded numbly. "Yes, yes, My Lord." She had just pulled the door shut when she heard an anguished cry and the sounds of furniture smashing against the stone walls. Without another glance, she sprinted away from the chambers, vowing to stay away for good.


	6. Banquet

Sif panted as Loki's hands slid over her silky gown. The thing was uncomfortable, but she suddenly appreciated it and how it felt between her and Loki.

The pair had slipped away from another dinner for foreign dignitaries. She had sat by Thor's side; his lack of a bride was unsettling to Odin. The foreigners would have no idea they weren't wed. Her mere seat would imply that the future of the realm was secure in that Thor would have an heir soon enough.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself, up there next to the future All Father," Loki growled as he roughly tossed her back onto the bed. "Yet here you are."

"What woman doesn't want the power the title of All Mother would bring?" She cocked an eyebrow and used her strong legs to hook the prince around the waist and flip him onto his back. Pinning him down by his forearms, Sif sneered. "But what is power without passion? Thor is a friend, more like a brother."

"Could we not talk about _Thor_ right now," Loki started.

"I'm _talking,"_ Sif replied tartly. "If only you were the elder brother. As long as you continue to say, perform?" She paused as Loki gave her a smug self-assured look. "Yes, that. I could put up with your horrid cockiness and give you heirs and gain the _power_ I crave."

Loki easily flipped Sif back onto her back, but instead of mounting her, he sat up and stroked his chin in thought. "A thought I'd never considered, given Thor's great might. Yet I'm certain there is something that could leave us the King and Queen of Asgard."

"Not death," Sif hissed. "Not maiming. It is a fantasy, nothing more." Sif shook her head, her feistiness all gone.

"A fantasy," Loki agreed as plans swirled in his head. "Now, let's fulfill the one you have had in your mind all afternoon and all through dinner. For playing the part of my sister-in-law, you sure are a horrid actress. You truly thing the Vanir family bought that you were wed to Thor? Those looks you gave me all evening said otherwise."

Sif rolled her eyes and straddled Loki's lap. His fingers found her waist and he ground her down against his thighs. "And you would believe the Vanir have never seen a wife bored after centuries of marriage to a witness oaf, _you're_ the fool."

"Hmm, your words are hurtful. Should Thor have some _mishap,_ you're implying you'd get bored after centuries of being wed to me? Perhaps you _aren't_ worth the trouble, after all," Loki teased as Sif began to roll her hips back and forth on her own accord.

"Not worth the trouble?" Sif easily jumped off Loki's lap and stood, leading on his knees with her palms. "Then I could go." She spun, her gown flaring out as she strutted toward the door.

"I'm certain you could change my mind, if it was still on your mind," Loki called after her. As she turned and smiled at him, he blinked in disbelief. What had happened between then? There was a time a century ago when she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him, and he thought her one Thor's most dedicated fangirl, who trained to become a warrior just to fight alongside him. How wrong they had both been.

"I believe that's the first time you've given me a choice, Highness." Sif narrowed her eyes and studied him. "What's wrong? Are you unwell? Are you ill?"

"I," Loki shook his head. "I guess I'd rather enjoy something less dramatic tonight," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"After a century of bedding me, you're tired of me?" Sif crossed her arms over her breasts.

"No," Loki replied, rising and striding to her in three steps. "I want to drop the act. I want to know who you really are. You crave power, you do not want to be claimed by a man. That's why you train so hard and show the warriors no mercy on the pitch. You're smart, yet you cannot show it among your thick warrior friends. You are a great adversary and an even greater fuck. Yet you play your part with Thor and often tea with Frigga. What is your plan, here?"

Sif blinked in surprise. "You're right. I do want power."

"I can give it to you, in some measure," Loki replied before he could process the statement. "Certainly not as much as Thor, but do you really want to subject yourself to that great brawny idiot?" His heart thudded in his chest and he couldn't keep the words behind his lips. A flush rose in his cheeks.

"You've had much ale this evening, Odinson," Sif said softly after clearing her throat to break the silence that had settled between them. As Loki shook his head, his eyes wide and earnest, she continued. "Perhaps let's start with your first request."

"My first...?" Loki mumbled.

"I'll give you something less dramatic than our usual evenings together." She took his chin between her fingers and kissed him deeply.

***

"I've seen it before and thought it coincidence, but now I _know_ you to be bedding the Lady Sif. Are you casting some spell on her? I'll not have it in my kingdom!" Thor roared.

Loki's jaw fell agape. "I have no idea what you're implying."

"One of the staff saw you leave her chambers early this morning. Do you understand what a humiliation you cast upon me last night? The Vanir princes joked the entire evening about my little brother taking my supposed wife away from the banquet. Neither of you gave a reason for excusing yourselves and you never returned. Father is quite unhappy with your little game, Brother. I insist you leave Sif alone."

"I never meant to humiliate you," Loki shrugged. "I'd had too much ale and needed to get away before I said something sharp to that awful princess Odin so desperately wants me to wed."

Thor let a smile pass his face for half a second. "She is quite homely. However, you've said nothing about Sif."

"You're right. Mere coincidences, Brother. I'd stumbled into her chambers thinking they were my own. I told you - the ale was certainly flowing last eve." Lies usually came easily to Loki, but tonight he was struggling. A few beads of sweat were forming at his hairline and he willed them to stay put.

Thor nodded. "Ah, I can't say I haven't been there before, as well." He cracked a smile and cracked Loki on the back. "At least it was Sif and not some poor maiden who wouldn't know whether to wake you up give up her room for the evening."

Loki chuckled along with Thor and thanked the Gods he had recovered.


	7. Beginnings

CENTURIES EARLIER...

Sif shivered and pulled the fur tighter around her shoulders. A shooting star glimmered across the sky overhead as she sat cross-legged on a stone bench in the courtyard. It was her first night alone in the golden city. Everything was far too grand and elaborate here. She sought out something that made her think of home - the open wilderness and the stars above.

Her parents had beamed proudly as they got into their carriage and headed back to their village that afternoon. She'd spend the next years in training with Asgard's finest warriors. Few women were awarded the honor, as the physical requirements were nearly unattainable for ANY soldier. Sif was pleased, but suddenly very lonely in this massive city.

She absent-mindedly braided her hair and bit her lip as she watched the stars twinkle. They looked so strange from this city; somehow almost brighter than back home in the fields. These were her stars now, this was home now. The thought was daunting and simple all at once. Heaving a sigh, Sif pulled her knees in to her chest and hugged them close.

"It's a bit brisk this evening," a soft voice came from behind her. "Are you warm out here?"

Sif's back stiffened. Whipping her head around, she saw a thin boy her age. "Yes, a bit. I'm all right, though. I've my fur with me, thanks."

A crooked smile came to the boy's face. "You must be the new girl." He bounced back on his heels, then rocked forward again awkwardly. He was lanky and pale with dark hair that blended in to the night sky behind him. His eyes were kind and shy.

Sif felt a blush rise in her cheeks. "Yes, I suppose that's me. How did you know?"

"I haven't seen you around." The boy plopped down on the bench next to her and smiled. "Plus, I've heard my father and brother talking about you. They're quite excited."

"Excited? About me?" Sif replied quizically. "Why? People here know about me?" She bit her lip and began to fidget with her braid once more. She just wanted to serve, not to be some spectacle.

The boy nodded. "Well, at least my family does. They're big into the warrior program. That's all." He clasped his hands and looked up at the stars. "Besides, I knew you were new because everyone around here knows there are much better places to watch the constellations. I can show you a place. It takes magic to get into, but you get a lot closer to the good stars."

Sif blinked in disbelief. In her village there had been grand tales of magic, but no one bore the gifts back home. "Magic?" she whispered in awe. "You can do magic?"

The boy nodded excitedly. With a flick of his fingers, a colorful lily appeared in his palm. It shimmered unnaturally, yet beautifully. A pale pink rose in his cheeks as he offered it to the girl. "Here. Girls like flowers, right?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Sif snatched the flower and studied it. "Real life magic!" she squealed. "I didn't think I'd ever see it! This is so grand - truly the best thing I've seen." The flower smelled like a combination of fruits and other florals. "May I keep it?"

"Of course," the boy laughed. "It's for you."

"So what's this magic place to see the stars closer?" Wide-eyed and beaming, Sif looked at her new friend expectantly.

"I'll show you." The boy jumped to his feet and led her up over the stones toward a hidden path.

"I'm Sif, by the way," the girl called as she trotted along down the path.

"I know," the boy said sheepishly. "Everyone's been saying your name lately. I'm Loki."

Sif froze and turned as white as if she'd seen a ghost.. "Loki? Prince Loki?" She dropped to a knee and bowed her head deeply. "Your Highness, I,"

"No, oh, it's all right. Get up. Really, please." Loki bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Don't do that."

Sif looked up in suspicion. "But you're-"

"A prince. I know. It's not as fun as anyone would think. I just wanted to talk to someone my own age without them being afraid of me because of my family." Loki smiled sadly as Sif got got to her feet again. "I hope that isn't going to ruin our fun. Don't you still want to go see the stars? You don't have to, if you don't want to. That's not like, a royal order or anything." He bit his lip again and looked at his boots. "I just thought we might be friends."

Shyly, Sif smiled. "Okay. I've just never met a prince before."

"Now you have!" Loki shrugged. "Nothing to it, right?"

Sif nodded and felt her excitement return. A FRIEND! "R-right! We'll be friends!"

Beaming, the young prince grabbed her hand. "Okay- great! Now hang on- this is the magic part."

Sif squeezed her eyes shut and trusted Loki - and that's how much of the next century would go for the duo.

***  
YEARS LATER  
"Long day?" Sif sang as Loki got back to his room.

"Shut up," Loki snarled, dumping his blade belt on the floor with a THUD. He and Sif were well into their young adult years. Sif had picked up a title of Lady and Loki had been officially passed over as heir to Asgard. Thor and his brutish friends lusted after Sif, but she'd remained by Loki's side and therefore under his protection. More than once Fandral had found himself the victim of unfortunate tricks after annoying Sif with unwelcome advances.

"Attitude!" Sif called. "What did I do to you?" She put her hands on her waist. "I'll throw you down like this afternoon if you don't cut that out." She put her fists up. "Let's have a round."

"That was sparring. We weren't supposed to be going at full force. What, are you trying to humiliate me in front of Thor and those oafs?" Loki snapped.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" Sif frowned and absent-mindedly fussed with her hair.

"I'm in a bad mood because Thor is a jerk and I can't believe he is my brother." Loki sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Ugh. I had an off day and I'm sure Father will be on my back about it. He's trying to groom me to be a general, but gods, I don't want that. But what else am I to do? Sit around and do nothing useful for the realm?" He fell backwards and hit the mattress with a FOOF.

A frown settled on Sif's lips. "Oh." She glanced down at her fur and tried to hide it. Clearly their plans were on hold.

Loki stripped off his training armor and flung it onto the floor. He groaned and sat up. "Thank the Norns for you. I still can't believe you're one of them."

Sif raise an eyebrow as Loki pulled off his tunic and stood shirtless before her. "One of who?"

"The warriors, the brawn, Asgard's sinewey finest." Loki rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots. He smirked at her. "The one reason you were brought here! Oh, no - the brawn overtakes the brain already, and at such a young age!" He laughed.

"I brought myself here by mine own skill," Sif replied. She lowered her gaze to Loki's chest. _Where had those muscles come from?_ She didn't remember seeing those last summer when they sunned in a private courtyard.

"Of course," Loki laughed. "I just hope those oafs don't rub off on you."

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Sif asked suspiciously. "Why are you being so kind? You were in quite a mood just moments ago."

Winking, Loki strode toward her. "Bad training day be damned. You don't remember?" He wore the smirk he usually saved for poor lords' daughters he had his eye on.

"Remember- what?" Sif took a few steps backward. "What are you doing?"

"Why, it's been how many years since you stumbled up to my favorite hilltop?" He grabbed her around the waist and dipped her low. "A scared little girl in my city." He winked again. _Perhaps this wasn't so hard- there's no better night for it._

"I wasn't scared- just contemplating!" Sif replied, suddenly realizing how strong Loki had gotten. Gone was her shy, willowy childhood friend. Now a strong prince held her in his arms and she was suddenly shocked that she hadn't seen the change.

"Now what's this?" Loki asked in a dramatic whisper.

"I- oh, I just-" Sif stammered, realizing she'd been silently studying the man's body. Her face grew warm. "Ah." His face was very close to hers and she could feel his warm breath.

Shaking his head and giving her a goofy grin, Loki pulled a flower from behind her ear with his free hand. Sif noticed it shimmering and realized it was the very same flower he had conjured up on the night they first met.

"Loki," Sif whispered as she took the flower. "That's so sweet." She looked up and wondered if he'd ever been this close. Certainly they had, but why was she suddenly so flustered by it? She finally mustered the courage to make eye contact. His eyes were as handsome as always, that had not changed. She felt flutterings in her stomach.

"Are we going to stay here all night, or shall we get going?" Loki asked, pulling her back to her feet. He cleared his throat and bit his lip nervously.

"Going up to the hilltop, or the magic place?" Sif asked excitedly. "I brought my fur, so I'm prepared either way." Her heart hammered and she twirled the flower between her fingers. She smelled it and smiled. "I can't believe you remembered every detail about this."

Loki laughed in relief. "I didn't want you to think I did that for all the maidens. I'm glad YOU remembered."

"Do- do you do this sort of thing? I mean, you can, but I just - you know, nevermind," Sif stumbled. "Not my business. Let's go!"

"Now, Lady," Loki chided, using the title Sif hated so much, "a gentleman never kisses and tells."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Put on some clothes and we can go."

"But really, of course I don't produce your flower for anyone else." Loki paused and watched her study the glimmering petals. "That's just for you. No one else has been special enough for the effort." He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. He bit his lip and studied the ground.

"Thank you," Sif said in a soft voice.

"And to think, you came here wanting to spar." Loki laughed and turned to his chest of drawers to rummage for a clean tunic. "Give me a minute." The change of topic was a cop-out, but he had lost courage.

"And to think," Sif replied, "you came here whining about losing to a girl again."

Loki spun around. "You're a lady. Mother would be mortified if I spilt your blood. Perhaps I've given you victories on the pitch so you can earn the respect of the others."

"Thor's done it," Sif snapped. "Maybe I'm a better warrior than you."

A sneer settled on Loki's face. "Ah, Brother Dear. Let's leave him out of my chambers, hmm?" He stalked toward Sif. "You want a rematch?" He took the flower from her hand and tossed it on the chest. "Better put that somewhere safe."

Sif giggled. "I thought we were going to see the constellations?"

Loki's lips curled upward. "No, no, an Asgardian never steps down from a battle. Give me your worst." He shrugged and smiled. "I've no weapons. Hand to hand. No tricks. What, is Asgard's finest warrior maiden afraid of a single unarmed man?"

Dropping her weapon belt, Sif nodded. "Afraid I'll get your blood all over the floor. Fine. I'll have you at my mercy in no time, then we can go." She lunged at Loki and was surprised at how quickly he grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and pressed her back to his bare chest. Her arms were pinned tightly to her sides and his lips were at her throat. He made no move to release her.

"I thought you said no tricks," Sif panted.

"Just brute strength," Loki murmured into her ear. His breath was heavy and his grip was firm. Her skin was smooth and warm against his lips and he noticed a soft feminine scent he'd never noticed before. It was fresh and clean- coming from her hair. _How had he never noticed that before?_ While he was contemplating the heavenly scent, Sif turned her head and pressed her lips against his. The kiss took him by such shock, he released her from his grasp. In an instant, Sif pushed Loki back onto the bed and pinned him.

"You're right- I'm not one of them," Sif declared. "Brute strength alone won't cut it." She beamed in his face.

Without hesitation, Loki reached up, tucked his hand below Sif's ponytail, and pulled her gently down to him. He kissed her gently, surprised at how the night had turned out. It took everything he had to refrain from groaning in desire. The thought had crossed his mind on several occasions, but his friendship with Sif had always been too sacred to risk. Had it turned out she didn't share his lifelong affections, their relationship would be ruined. Unable to help himself, he began to grind his hips against hers. Friendship be damned - he'd wanted her for his entire life.

Sif's eyes fluttered open. "I've- I've never," she panted.

Loki shook his head. "Neither have I." He gave a soft laugh as Sif's eyes widened. "That surprises you?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed every lord's daughter throwing herself at you, hoping to become a princess." Sif smirked. "I hated them, all of them."

Loki beamed, then reached up grabbed Sif's chin between his thumb and index finger. _She's your only true friend. Don't mess this up._ "Are  
you certain about this? I don't want anything to change."

"It won't," Sif panted. "How could it? It's always been us." She pulled her gown over her head and kicked off her boots. Loki stripped his trousers and watched, his mouth hanging agape, as Sif turned back to him.

"How things change," Loki mumbled. "You're-" he shook his head. "You've always been beautiful - so beautiful." He reached out and touched her hips, pulling her down onto him. "Ah, Sif." He closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto the pillow. He moaned and clenched his teeth. "Oh, Norns. Ah, gods." He held her tightly as he manuevered his hips. "Sif, my gods."

 _How strange_ , Sif thought to herself as she leaned against Loki and studied the same constellations that graced the sky so many years ago when she came to the city. "You can see Midgard tonight," she said, nodding to the south.

"Mmmhmm," Loki agreed, his face buried in Sif's hair. "Beautiful." His lips brushed across her ear.

Sif laughed and swatted his leg. "Stop that."

"Oh, are we going back to the way things were?" Loki asked. He moved aside and let her fall back onto the stone. "Very well - put on your armor and keep yourself warm." He laughed as she crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"Shut up," Sif replied with a laugh. "You're love drunk, you fool."

"A century ago tonight you were afraid of me because I was a prince. You should have retained a little of that and been nicer to me."

"I was plenty nice to you tonight," Sif said seductively.

"Mmm," Loki agreed, pulling her back against his chest. "This seems to be the start of a perfect pairing."  
~~~

"I'm not entertaining any proposals if HE'S in the room," Sif roared a century later upon seeing Loki in the hall. Loki scowled in return.

"Sif," Thor pleaded, "please. You'll have to be in the same room for years to come. You may as well get used to it. You too, Brother." The future Allfather exhaled in exasperation.

"Do you not remember what he did? He let Jotuns into our realm. He led us into a trap in Jotunheim." Sif spat. "Thor, and the realm's best warriors! He risked innocent lives. Could you imagine if one of them got to her?" She shuddered. "He betrayed all of his subjects and warriors. Why? Because he was jealous of you." She stared at Thor, expecting an answer. When he stood there shaking his head, she cried out in frustration.

"Jealous?" Loki chuckled. "No, Sif, mischief is in my nature. It was just a bit of fun. And Thor took us to Jotunheim to battle thousands of giants and I saved us." His gaze was cold.

Volstag, Hogun, and Fandral exchanged glances awkwardly.

"My little sister is living in the city now." Sif shuddered. "You could have subjected her and our women to those brutes. All of the guards were at the coronation. No one was around to protect those still working or studying elsewhere! You're a monster."

Loki's bemused expression turned to outright contempt. "Yes, what a horror that would have been. I apologize for putting your sister in danger."

"You're not the man I thought you were," Sif growled. "What's wrong with you? Who ARE you, anymore?"

Loki stormed from the room, ignoring Thor's calls after him and vowing to remain alone for the rest of his days.


	8. Treason Suits Us Well

Loud pops sounded as Sif dropped her head from shoulder to shoulder. It had been a long day of training. Sif dropped her spear and shield on the floor and stripped off her metal corset. "Mmm," she groaned to herself, enjoying the freedom of being rid of the damned thing. She glanced around her chambers, swinging her arms about to stretch them out, wondering how to occupy herself for the night. A book and a bath seemed like a delightful night after a particularly trying day.

"Shakespeare," Sif mumbled over and over as she scanned her bookshelf. She'd tagged along to Midgard now and then, if only to keep current on the literature of the realms she hoped to one day reign over. This simple poet knew passion that Midgardians usually didn't stumble upon, and she admired that. "Ha," Sif exclaimed, pulling the book from the shelf. She carried it to her private bath, where she began to fill the tub with hot water. Bubbles brewed up from the running water and she smiled in antipation. Humming to herself, Sif kicked off her boots and clothes and strode nude back into the bath.

"Shakespeare, again?" a familiar voice came just as Sif stepped into the bath.

She shrieked and slipped, falling backward. A pair of strong arms caught her, but the book tumbled into the water. "No," Sif whined. "What the Hel are you doing here?" She tried to cover her breasts as she stumbled back to her feet. She snatched her book from the water and gave it a shake. "Damn you."

"A thanks would do, you now," Loki drawled, taking his time to study her body. "I'd hate to see those curly locks matted with blood."

Sif snatched for her robe, but realized she hadn't brought it in to the bathroom. Deciding to own the situation, she stood tall and rolled her shoulders back. "It's nothing you haven't seen before. What do you want, Snake?" She jutted her chin out in defiance and looked down her nose at him.

"Ooh, your words just cut me." Loki rolled his eyes. "I know you always had to read while you're in the bath, and following your numerous and savage losses on the training pitch today, I knew that's exactly where I'd find you. I come with some reading material I thought you'd be very interested in."

Sif raised an eyebrow. "We've not spoken for near a year. I'd prefer to continue that great arrangement. Speak your peace and the get out."

"Oh, Sif," Loki cooed, looking her up and down again. "You'll want to be much kinder to me from now on." He backed her against the wall and grinned widely. "Mmm, I'd lie if I said I wasn't very interested if what you have to offer me when this is all said and done."

"You disgust me," Sif spat. "My weapons aren't far. I'll gut you here. I ask again - what do you want?"

Loki stepped back and wagged a finger in her face. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't." He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

Sif's face went white.

"That's what I thought," Loki nodded. He flipped the envelope over in his fingers, watching as Sif's family name and home village appeared and disappeared as the paper turned. "My dearest, most-missed family," Loki recited from memory.

"Stop," Sif cried. "Stop." She snatched for the envelope, but Loki had anticipated the move. He stuffed the letter back into his jacket. Sif lunged again, but slipped on the wet stone floor and landed flat on her back. The situation would have been much more humiliating if she wasn't suddenly in danger of losing her status, citizenship, and head.

"Training is fruitful, as always, and I've risen through the ranks and am one of Prince Thor's most trusted warriors. I am so honored to have achieved what you wished for me," Loki taunted.

"Enough, Loki, I get it," Sif snarled as he stood over her.

"I have taken it one step further," Loki continued, a harshness creeping into his voice.

Sif trembled. Loki was no longer taunting her. She could tell he was genuinely angry about what she'd written home to her parents. The information in the letter was enough to finish her and label her as a traitor.

"I'm doing everything in my power to get close to Prince Thor, and hope to one day rule the Nine Realms as his wife. He's a strong warrior, to be sure, but witless as his father before him. He's head over heels in love with me and although I feel no affection for him, the task of wedding him is one I'm willing to undertake." Loki's nostrils flared. "The universe cannot have it any other way. The entire royal family is vain and obsessed with battle, and once I take a throne, I can put an end to their cruel rule and bring true peace to the realms. I fear it will be messy, but necessary." Loki was trembling with rage. "Anything to keep our quiet village just that- quiet. As things are going now, if I do not take the throne, Asgard will destroy itself along with the rest of the realms. I fear I'll have no choice but to imprison the Odinson line - or worse, should they resist. I trust your alchemist still knows the secrets of undetectable poisons, should  
I successfully marry the future AllFather and become with child."

Sif squeezed her eyes shut. The words sounded so much more horrid out loud. It was true- Odin and Thor would never rule and truly offer peace to their subjects. Everything set them off and their first knee-jerk reaction was to send an army to destroy whomever had offended their realm. Yet her words were treasonous and she'd hang for them.

"Thor, Odin," Loki mused, shrugging and shaking his head dismissively. "Perhaps you have a point on their rule. Myself? Of course you'd throw me into the dungeon or kill me for your imagined slights. But Frigga? Thor's hypothetical child?" His face had grown hard. "All those years I never suspected you were bedding me to eventually kill me and the rest of my line."

Sif crawled up to a seated position with her back against the wall. Tears had began to fall from her eyes. "What shall you do?" Her teeth chattered at the prospect of being beheaded. Denial and fighting were pointless. He had her. She gasped for breath as sobs shook her nude body on the bathroom floor. "This means my death."

Loki took the envelope from his jacket once more and pinched it between his fingers. "I'll monitor all of your communication from now on."

Sif nodded. "Of course." She folded herself into a grovel before he could continue. "Forgive me. My family demands so much of me. They think I have some pull since I live in the capitol. I tell them I'll use my position near the royals to make their lives better. I meant none of the words. Thor is witless but I'd never- and of course, the Queen-" she gulped. "I am loyal to Asgard." She finally looked up and was shocked to see Loki grinning. "Please, you could destroy me. You must understand. Should I marry Thor, of course I'd offer my kind counsel for the betterment of the realms, but I'd never-" She trembled. "I shouldn't have written the words. My family's approval isn't worth my life." She sniffled and fell back to her face in a deep bow.

"Get up," Loki barked.

Sif nodded and started to stand.

"You'll need go no further than your knees," Loki said before she got to her feet. The look he received from her surprised the young prince. While he expected hatred or betrayal, her eyes portrayed gratefulness and relief. "You'll be paying me back for a long time," he growled, breaking the eye contact and fussing with his trousers. "Now thank me for my mercy," he snarled. Sif eagerly took him in her mouth and did indeed thank him vigorously.


	9. Oh, Brother

The wool blankets on Thor's bed were scratchy. As Sif lie on her back and let Thor plow into her repeatedly, she could think only of burning the horrid blankets beneath her. Surely she'd have a friction burn from them, and with Frigga and Odin's anniversary celebration around the corner! She'd have to change gowns to hide the redness. The eamstress would kill her.

Thor grunted and groaned in pleasure, bringing her back to reality. Sif gave a breathy moan to sell her act. She knew she should enjoy herself more, but the whole charade was growing tiresome. Sure, she Was THIS close to becoming the future queen of the nine realms, but at what cost? A passionless marriage? A life missing the spark she once shared with the younger prince? Groaning, Sif tried to push the thought of Loki out of her head. He wasn't the same. He'd changed for the worse and been corrupted by the lust for power.

"Ah, another night for the books," Thor groaned as he rolled off of her and onto his back.

"Oh," Sif agreed. "Sure." She sat up and scratched her back. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, yeah?" She pulled on her gown and cloak. "I'll see you tomorrow on the pitch." She added a flirtatious wink for good measure. _That wool would burn._

Thor smiled at her. "Lady Sif, you never stay here in my bed anymore. Why not?" He patted the wool blanket she despised. "It's quite comfortable, and no one else is coming to warm me through the night. Come, stay. Who cares if the servants chatter? Let them."

Sif hesitated. _I should. Sell your love for him at any cost,_ her mind screamed. Yet she knew she did not love him on any level more than friendship, and any moment they spent together intimately made her skin crawl. The thought of one day carrying his heir made her even more uncomfortable yet. "I don't sleep well here. You snore!" she lied before slipping out the door.

She shivered as she strode through the hall. She couldn't shake the itchy feeling the damn blanket had left, and she snarled out loud at her situation.

"My, aren't we terrifying," a voice came from the shadows.

Sif jumped and swore. "What are you doing here?"

"My, have I shocked you so that you forgot to lace your words with malice?" Loki crept out of the shadows. "I came to discuss tomorrow's battle tactics with Thor and heard he had company. Well, either that or he was accompanying himself, if you know what I mean." He looked Sif up and down and sighed. "It's a pity, truly, that you're wasting yourself with him. Still looking to off the Odinson line and rule by yourself and no heirs?"

Sif pursed her lips and ignored the threat. Her stupid letter home, meant to impress her family with her fake ambitions for glory, had her as a virtual prisoner to Loki. Yet he'd been fairly kind about the situation, surprisingly only appearing now and then demanding she come to his bed. It wasn't an unwelcome advance. Sif saw it as an excuse to stand by her convictions and hate him for allowing Jotuns into the realm, but also enjoy his great sex. "What's it matter to you who I waste myself with?"

Loki leaned against the wall and casually continued. "I mean, sure, there are perks to bedding him, but certainly he lacks a certain finesse. It's the same on the battlefield. We've all seen it." He watched her squirm. "I don't recall you ever leaving my bed in such a hurry. Do tell, what's the rush, Sif? Does he mistreat you? Does he have unspeakable desires?" Loki's lip curled into a cruel smile as he wanted her sqiurm uncomfortably. "Or is it as innocent as his snoring?"

"You're a snake," Sif snarled.

"You're a whore," Loki replied.

Sif gasped. "I beg your pardon?"

"Fucking your way to a crown?" Loki sneered. "I truly thought that was beneath you, Lady. Though I imagine you're the one who is beneath Thor, that unimaginative neanderthal." Before he knew what was happening, Sif was upon him, grabbing him by his collar and snarling in his face. "Mmm, that's more like it," he purred in response.

"You changed. YOU ruined what we had all those years ago. What are my other options? I can't remain an unwed warrior and my first plan was ruined when my first love turned out to be a monster." Sif was shocked to find a tear had rolled down her cheek.

"You're fucking my brother to gain power," Loki replied coldly. "And you call me a monster every chance you get." A surge rolled up and down his arms and it took everything in him to contain his magical power. _She doesn't know I'm a Jotun_ , he reminded himself for what seemed like the 100th time.

Sif released Loki and stepped away, sensing the danger. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I shouldn't say that. You're my prince."

Loki scowled.

"You turned on the realm by the whole thing with Jotunheim. What else was I supposed to do? There's no one but Thor."

Suddenly, Loki's hands were on her waist and his mouth was at her ear. He had to release his rage and safely. "Fuck me instead." He bit her ear and groped at her breasts. "You were mine first and it's a pity to see Asgard's best shieldmaiden unhappy." He nipped at her neck and pulled up her skirt. "Thor took enough of my playthings when we were children. I won't have it anymore." He sank his teeth into the side of her neck and felt deep satisfaction when goosebumps rose on her skin.

Groaning in anticipation Sif hissed, "Not here. He could see us."

"Then be quiet- it seems you are with him." Loki held her cloak and skirt out of the way as she bent over and braced herself with her fingertips against the cool stone floor. "What a whore you are," Loki panted as he pulled his trousers down and pushed into her. "Two princes in one evening." The thought left him feeling somewhat disgusted, but the knowledge that she didn't enjoy the favorite son's advances gave him great solace.

She let out a soft squeak. Though the brothers were comparable in size, she'd missed Loki. He knew the perfect angles, touches, and everything that she liked. Thor always laid Sif on her back and pumped until he was spent, but Loki never gave her the same experience twice.

"Shh," Loki hissed. "Unless you want your boyfriend to see you getting fucking by another man." He drew in a sharp breath. "Ah, you are exquisite." He grabbed her ass and smiled widely. "Why waste this on someone who doesn't know how to utilize it?" He spun her around so that she faced him, and picked her up easily. Sif wrapped her legs around Loki's waist and her arms around his neck. A soft grunt left her as Loki pressed her against the wall and began working again.

The distant voices of sentries caught Sif's attention. She meant to say something, but Loki bent his knees slightly and hit her in a more sensitive spot. She cried out, full-voiced, and began to tremble. "YES!"

The muffled voices drew nearer. "It sounds like we should stop," Loki whispered into her ear, giving her another hard thrust.

"Ahh, ahh," Sif moaned. She pressed her lips against Loki's neck to muffle the sounds she couldn't help but make. "Mmmmph, ahhh, ahhh-"

All at once, Loki pulled out and let her feet drop to the floor. Her skirts fell back to her feet as he quickly did up his trousers. Sip stood trembling and unsteady, leaning on Loki for support. "Take me somewhere," she whispered shakily.

"And here I thought you hated me," Loki smirked.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't want you to finish this." She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. "Ughnnn," she groaned as waves continued to roll over her body.

The sound of Thor's heavy chamber door opening caught their attention. Loki quickly flicked his fingers and Sif felt an illusion fall over them. "Stay still," he breathed as Thor ventured out into the hall and looked around. He waved to the sentries. "Did you hear a maid in distress?" he called to them. He took a few steps and paused just feet from where Loki and Sif were veiled by his magic.

Sif pressed herself back against Loki, and he took the opportunity to let his fingers wander between her legs. She stiffened and glanced back at him with a look of a tortured woman. "Shhh," Loki taunted her as he swirled her fingertips over her.

Thor squinted around the hall and finally waved to the sentries and went back into his chamber.

"You're such a, a," Sif shook her head. "Ohh, I don't know." She shuddered.

"Let me help you clear your mind," Loki murmured. "Come along, now, my place or yours?"


	10. Sweet Dreams

_A Year Ago_  
A squeal escaped her throat as her fingers began to tremble. "No, no," she squeaked in horror. A New York realtor clung to what was once her office floor. Now a gaping hold had been left and the building walls blasted to smithereens. The realtor cried out for help, but amid the laser blasts, whirring of alien space  
ships, and everyone elses' screams, her voice was heard only by one.

Loki peered down a few floors to where the Midgardian dangled. At first, the sight amused him. After chuckling, he winced. _This isn't funny. Save her_. He blinked. _Gods, what am I doing?_ He swung down to the floor below, landing with feline lightness.

"H-help," the realtor whimpered. "Please, please, help me." Her fingers slipped further and she squeezed her eyes shut. "All the Avengers are busy. No one knows I'm here."

Suddenly sneering again, Loki considered putting a boot to those shiney red fingernails. One crush and she'd be done, like an insect.

"P-please," the cry came again. "Sir."

This time Loki physically shook his head and groaned. "Argh," he cried, as if taking a blow in the gut. _Now! Hurry! Before he gets back in!_ Loki stooped and easily pulled the girl to safety. She clung to him, shaking from head to toe. "Thank you," she started before beginning to sob. Her grip on him tightened and her sobs intensified as he awkwardly patted her for a few moments.

When the sobs didn't slow, he cleared his throat. "Get to safety. Get away from me. I'm not safe," Loki ordered her. "Tell everyone I'm not myself - I'm," Loki gritted his teeth and clawed at his temples wildly.

The realtor stumbled away, back into the safety of the structure. "Who are you?"

Loki gasped in pain, then shook his head again. "I am Loki of Asgard. Please tell Thor this isn't my doing. I'm sorry."

"Thor?" the girl repeated in disbelief. "You're a-"

"God." Loki's eyes flashed blue suddenly and his voice dripped with malice. His lips curled into a cruel smile and he stalked towared the girl. Suddenly, he halted and stood with a conflicted expression on his face.

The realtor pressed herself agains the back wall and held her breath. She furrowed her brows in confusion as the god's blue eyes turned off like a headlight. Now, pale green eyes blinked at her.

"Go, please," Loki groaned. "He's in my head. He'll make me kill you if you don't leave here." Panting desperately for breath, Loki fell To his knees. "Go!" he screamed at her.

The realtor stumbled out the door and slammed it shut behind her, wondering f if this was all just a dream. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the man cry out in anguist. Shirvering, she continued on as quickly as she could.

****  
 _Today_  
The girl's pretty blonde hair splayed out on the breeze as she gazed up at him. "Help me," she whispered.

Loki reached out his arm to pull her to safety, but he found his limbs paralyzed. He tried to kneel, but neither would his knees bend. "I'll save you," he cried, but his tongue had turned to lead in his mouth.

"Please, please!" the Midgardian begged. Her pleading expression would be burned into his memory for an eternity. "Help!" Her fingers were slipping a centimeter at a time. She didn't have much time.

"I'm, coming," Loki managed to choke out as he struggled wildly against his invisible restraints. He couldn't gain an inch. Reality seemed to fade around him, but not before he saw the fingers slip from the exposed concrete and heard a shrill scream.

"NOOOO!"

Waking with a start in Loki's chambers, Sif ducked out of the way just in time. "Loki?" she gasped. "What are you doing?" She grabbed his wrist as he swung his fists wildly. " _Loki_."

Loki opened his eyes and cried out. "Girl - the girl. Did she-"

Blinking slowly, Sif shook her head. "I'm right here. Did you have a nightmare?" She felt a static buzz in the air and slowly got out of bed. "Calm down. You'll kill us both."

Loki ran his hands through his hair shakily. "A dream, no. A memory. Him." He shuddered. "Having no control, I," he paused.

The man always knew what to say, and the fact that something had shaken him badly enough to render him speechless terrified Sif. "What girl?" she cut in, hoping to change the subject. "There was a girl during your vacation?" She winked, hoping to bring him back. "My, I didn't know you had such exotic tastes. A Midgardian?"

"I pushed him out and saved her," Loki answered, barely listening to the question. "Now I dream that she falls. I dream of her dying at my hand." He wiped sweat from the back of his neck and got out of bed. He stretched, them looked back at Sif. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep."

"I should retire to my own chambers," Sif replied uncertainly. "I hadn't intended to stay here." As she reached for her cloak, Loki touched her shoulder.

"I know we don't usually," he mumbled, "but stay. Please."

"The tournament is tomorrow. I don't think it's a good idea," Sif replied, frightened by the sudden genuinity.

"Not that," Loki quickly replied. "I just - I need something real. Just stay. Sleep. I'm all right." He conjured a flower like he used to when they were children. "No more blackmail. No hate sex." With the real horrors of the universe clear to him, Loki had a hard time holding onto his old grudges. His parentage, unhealthy relationship with Sif, lifelong jealousy of Thor- none of it was worth being obsessive over. Thanos had showed him the true issue to fret over- pure and unchained evil.

Sif eyed the prince suspiciously. "If I left, you'd not reveal my letter home?" She held her breath hopefully.

"No. I burned the letter long ago. Your loyalty is not a concern to me. I realse you of my threat." Loki waved his hand dismissively. "If Thor and Odin turn up dead, I'll know who to blame." He smiled weakly.

"I didn't mean -" Sif started sheepishly.

"I know," Loki agreed. "Parental pressure. I get it you. You meant not what you wrote."

Nodding, Sif got back into the bed. "Then wake me at sunrise. I'll not lose the tournament because you've kept me awake." She rolled over and faced the grand balcony doors, letting the conversation sink in as she studied the stars shining in. The fall from the BiFrost and subsequent failed Midgard conquest  
had changed Loki. For the better? It was hard to tell.


	11. Betrayal on the Pitch

Sif snarled and twirled her spear about menacingly. She'd been knocked to the ground more times than she cared to admit, but in her defense, she was her time of the month and she was feeling particularly drained of energy due to iron loss. What she lacked in physical energy, she made up for in angry gusto.

"Come on, little girl," the warrior snarled. "At least make it a challenge. Everyone thought Lady Sif would easily be the victor in the tournament of champions, but how many times have I knocked you in the dirt?" He laughed and nodded to his friends on the benches near the field. "At least make me break a sweat."

"I'll break something, that's for sure," Sif replied breezily. "Come on now, let's finish this." She glanced up to the viewing area, where Odin and Frigga watched. Taking a deep breath, Sif swung her spear up over her shoulder. The annoying soldier had given her enough motivation to get out of her funk. She struck him from the left and right, knocking his shield away and raining blows on his armor.

Thor chuckled and clapped from beside Odin. "That's my warrior," he boomed.

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Our warrior, you mean?" he suggested. "You're not the AllFather yet."

Thor grinned. "Sure, sure, but look at her! Never a day comes where she'll be defeated." He paused. "Except for to me." He winked. "But that's a story for another time."

Rolling his eyes and biting his tongue, Loki turned back to the battle before him, where Sif was slashing her opponent's armor to pieces and slowly hacking off pieces of his scraggly beard. He was flustered and couldn't get a blow in edgewise.

"Enough," Odin boomed, raising his hand. "A victor. The Lady Sif advances. The next pair, please."

Sif glanced up to the AllFather and lowered her spear with a smile. She bowed to the thrones. As she did, the bearded warrior took a backswing and brought the sword down over her shoulders, knocking her to the ground and causing her to cry out in pain.

" _Hey!_ " Loki yelled in rage, jumping up.

"Odin," Frigga gasped. "Did you see that?"

Odin shrugged. "All's fair in love and war. She shouldn't have let her guard down. Let it be a lesson to her."

"She'll be fine," Thor said, waving at Loki. "T'was a practice blade."

"And practice armor," Loki cried, jumping over his bench and running to the pitch. "What do you think you're doing, fool?" he roared at the warrior. "You could have killed her, had you struck her neck." He dropped to his knees beside Sif.

"That's the last time she'll humiliate me," the warrior mumbled, bending to scoop up his splintered shield.

"That's the last time you'll be able to speak." He rose his hand to curse the man, but Hogun and Fandral jumped between the pair.

"Whoa, there, no need to kill the man. He's on our side," Fandral sang out as he grabbed the warrior by the arm. Hogun gave a curt nod as he grabbed the other arm and they pulled the warrior away.

"To the cells," Loki called. "I shall deal with him later."

Fandral nodded. "You heard the prince, sir! That was a poor choice. We'll make sure to manhandle him further, Lady Sif!" he laughed.

Sif winced from the ground as Loki dropped to his knees beside her. "I'm all right," she groaned through gritted teeth. "I'm just glad I beat him fairly."

"I thought Loki and Sif hated each other?" Thor mused aloud to his parents as they watched the pair. Odin raised an eyebrow and Frigga tried to hide a small smile. "I don't see why he should care." He frowned. "I think he's up to something."

"Oh, Thor," Frigga chided. "He's your brother. Be less suspicious of him."

Odin snorted. "How bold of Loki to order my guards around. Very well - he's coming into his own. Though I'm surprised it took the likes of the she-warrior to bring out his kingliness."

Thor's eyebrows shot into his hair as he let the words soak in. "I'll speak to her, now that she's had a moment to catch her breath." Thor made his way to the field where Loki was still kneeling over the girl.

"I'll call for a healer," Loki murmured as he pushed aside Sif's light armor and studied her shoulders. They were already starting to bruise. As her heart pounded, the blood pumped in and colored her pale skin purple.

"A healer?" Thor asked as he strolled over. "Nonsense! She's all right. Our warriors are the strongest!" He declared to those in earshot.

Sif squeaked in pain and gasped for breath.

"Come, Sif, all of the commoners are watching," Thor hissed through gritted teeth. "Act like the predicted tournament champion. You must get up."

"She took a blow to the back when she wasn't expecting it. She's hurt, you fool." Loki turned back to Sif. "Can you walk?"

Sif squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know." She was crumpled into a ball on the ground, pain coursing through her body. The pain was throbbing and radiating down her arms. "Why did that hurt so bad?" Normally the eyes of thousands of Asgardians in attendance would have embarrassed her, but the pain was too much to ignore.

Thor frowned and looked out to the pitch. Her opponent had dropped his sword when he was dragged away. Thor scooped it up and immediately scowled. "This is no practice weapon," he growled, crushing the wooden blade between his hands. The wood splintered and fell away, revealing an iron rod underneath. "He was cheating. This could have killed her, or any other opponent, even during a fair fight." He held the blade up above his head. "He will pay for this! Asgardians do not win by cheating or trickery, but by their skill! A disgrace to Asgard!"

The crowd roared in fury.

"Come," Loki said, "we've got to get you to a healer. The rod came down on your spine. I'm afraid he's broken something. Are you ready?" he asked as he tucked his hands under her.

"No," Sif groaned. "But let's go." She braced herself, and was surprised that the pain from being moved was much worse than she expected. A sickening crunch sounded from somewhere behind her ears. She howled in pain and felt her arms and legs go limp.

"The bastard," Thor growled. "Be well, Sif. I shall see you tonight." He stormed back to the stands to rejoin his parents.

"Ah, Sif," Loki groaned as her head swung sickly from side to side. "He's broken your spine." He grimaced as her body turned to dead weight in his arms. "I'm sorry." THe stark difference between the last time she'd been in his arms to now frightened Loki. Her strong, solid body was now as limp as a noodle.

Sif saw stars. _My spine is broken?_ She thought to herself, _No wonder I can't feel my legs. S_ he turned her head slightly and felt a searing pain up into her skull. The sensation was too strong and she was unable to even cry out. The agony made her wish for death, and swiftly.

***  
"We heard she was coming," a comely healer exclaimed as Loki strode through the door with the warrior in his arms.

"I picked her up and there was a crunch- I think the brute severed her spine. He used a battle weapon disguised as a practice weapon. She was bowing to the AllFather when he struck her," Loki explained as he laid Sif down on the healing slab.

The healers glanced and tutted at each other. "Why, I can't believe. Surely he'll rot in the cells."

"You're in the infirmary now, Lady Sif," an old plump healer said into Sif's face. "You're in good hands."

Sif blinked up into the lights and at all of the unfamiliar faces. _Had she passed out? How had she gotten here?_ She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't obey. When she tried to speak, a breathy squeak was all that came out. Panic flooded up from somewhere deep within her. Tears welled up in her eyes and the only sensation she could feel was that of her throat closing and making it difficult to breathe. _This is it_ , Sif thought to herself as she gasped for air.

"Sif," Loki said in a calming voice, "I'm right here. Your back broke in the tournament, remember? You're in a room of healers. You're all right. Fandral had the same injury five centuries ago - do you remember? Those oafs were hiding in the tree in the courtyard, and he fell right on his head." Loki gave a laugh and smiled down at Sif, relieved to see she'd calmed down a bit. "No need for panic."

"It'll be a few days," the plump healer said calmly. "But you'll be back on the pitch in a week's time. You'll be asleep for the healing, of course. Think of it - a nice three day nap!"

"Deep breaths, dear," the other healer instructed her. "This is something we've mended a thousand times before."

Sif's eyes were wide with terror. _Three days._ The pain was bizarre and flashed in different places in her bodies. She was unable to move and couldn't grasp for words to ask questions. _Three days? What if I never wake again?_ Sif blinked, trying to communiate her fear.

As if reading her mind, Loki nodded. "I'll be staying with her," he announced. He smiled down at Sif. "I shan't leave your side. I promise." Just then, the healers injected the sedative into Sif's leg and she felt and saw no more.

***  
"How is she?" Thor boomed as he strode into the infirmary. "How's Asgard's best warrior?"

"She's been out since this afternoon," Loki commented from behind his book.

Nodding, Thor sat in a chair next to his brother. "The nerve of him. To think Sif could have been killed." He shook his head and sat back. "Once I thought I should marry that woman."

Loki looked up in surprise, then to Sif, then back to Thor.

"Father said it would be a great match, and I had no reason to believe we couldn't find the mutual fondness Mother and Father have." Thor smiled, shook his head, and tossed his hands up. "But then Midgard happened."

"Jane Foster," Loki said, setting his book down. "I'm surprised you have remained in Asgard for so long. The Midgardians age quickly, brother, you should spend as much time-"

"Pah," Thor waved a hand at him. "I am surprised you have not married Sif yet."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"She has always been quite fond of you. In our youth - trysts - nothing of consequence - she called me Loki more than once." Thor chuckled. "How awkward. Then again, we thought we'd never see you again, and you two had seemed more brother and sister than anything."

"How awkward, indeed," Loki said, his cheeks growing hot. He glanced down at Sif and tried not to smile. The damn vixen had never stopped loving him, even when she vowed her loathing for him.

"I just figured since no other realms' women would suit you, why not her? You were nearly inseparable as children, and even Father has mentioned you are both drawing together once more." Thor grinned. "You're usually quick to protest, Brother!" He guffawed. "Call me a Norn! Is that why you've not left her bedside? There's chatter at court."

Loki studied Sif's face- her delicate nose, beautifully carved cheek bones, her long, dark eyelashes. "Let them chatter," he replied at last. "How would the poor women of Asgard react if I took a wife? Why, surely everyone prefers me unattached."

"Ah, always avoiding the truth. I'll leave you two be." He winked and strode from the room, leaving Loki to stare at Sif in wonder.


	12. Broken

Sif sashayed back and forth in front of her mirror, scowling and urging her form to straighten up and return to its former strength. She'd had a trying week. Not only had her spine been severed in front of all of Asgard by a cheating warrior, but she'd had to forfeit in the annual Tournament of Champions. Now she was working on the finer art of walking without the strange hitch leftover after the healers had mended her spinal column.

Her pants hung low on her hips. Her grey brassiere covered one of the small incision scars on her back. Toned abs flexed as Sif paced to and fro.

"It has only been three days since the mending," a healer chided from the doorway. "You are healing more rapidly than any. Surely a testament to your sheer will, Lady Sif."

"I must be training soon. I feel myself growing weak." Sif heaved a sigh. "I'll be slain on the field, thanks to this injury."

"You shan't," the healer chuckled. "I promise we heal dozens of broken spines a year. Yours was a clean break. It went back together nicely."

"I suppose," Sif grumbled. She turned to the healer. "I'll like to be on the pitch by tomorrow morning." Turning as if brandishing a spear, Sif suddenly squeaked at a twinge of nerve pain shooting down into her legs.

"You won't," the healer snapped. "You'll continue your exercises. Stand up straight. Walk normally. Stretch. Sit up straight. That's how you'll get back to fighting faster." She raised an eyebrow. "Got it, Lady? You can hurt yourself and you _will_ ruin your fighting form for the rest of eternity."

"Fine," Sif snapped. "Have it your way."

"I always do," the healer smiled before leaving Sif to her exercises.

Sif snarled aloud and sank onto her bed. Tingles exploded across her shoulders as she stretched her arms over her head. Curses flowed from her lips.

"Knock knock!" Fandral strolled into the room.

"I'm not dressed. Get out," Sif replied lazily, making no move to cover herself.

"Oh, come, we've fought side by side and will likely die side by side some day. Have I ever so much as put a move on you? You're clothed enough. Besides, I'm here to see your scar. Move all that hair." Fandral strode over and helped Sif to her feet.

She pulled her hair up and fastened it to the top of her head. "Is it bad? Compared to yours?"

"Much better," Fandral exclaimed. "I doubt the marks will remain after a decade."

"When did yours go away?" Sif asked, hopeful.

"I still have mine, five centuries later," Fandral said with a shrug. "I'm entering no beauty contests, and no one can tell it apart from all the other scars I have."

"Battle scars," Sif scoffed. "You know why I don't have any? I'm too good to get hit." She giggled. "Let's see your scar. After all, I showed you mine."

"Not after hearing that swipe at my battle skills!" Fandral replied in fake hurt.

"Let me see!" Sif exclaimed.

" _Fine,"_ Fandral sighed. "You are so pushy. No wonder you're still a shield _maiden."_ He chuckled as Sif slapped his shoulder. With a swift _whoosh,_ Fandral's tunic was on the floor. He flexed, then laughed aloud. "Never did I think my clothes would be on _your_ floor, Lady."

"Oh, shut up and turn around," Sif laughed. Though Fandral was muscular and attractive, she didn't let her eyes drop to his six pack.

"As you wish!" He spun and revealed a shiny red scar running from his scalp down twelve inches of his spine.

Sif winced. "Oh, Fan. I never knew it was so terrible."

"Certainly wasn't a clean snap like yours. It crumbled into pieces. Falling from such a height is no joke, even for an Asgardian." He turned back to Sif. "Be patient. It will take time. You will heal. The pins and needles will go away. The shooting pains, too. Just do what the healer says. I didn't listen and they had to go back in and re-mend a piece that wasn't healing properly." He gave a nod. "True story." Fandral chuckled. "Now I think I know you better than ever." He winked, yet didn't let his line of sight from from her face. "How many else can say they've had to put their clothes back on before leaving your chambers?" He guffawed before reaching out. "Come. I'll help you stretch. You know what to do."

She hesitated, but rested her hands on his. Stranger things had certainly happened with shirtless men in her chambers before.

"Don't let me push your arms down," Fandral said calmly.

"Mmhmm." Grunting, Sif resisted against Fandral's pressure until her arms began to tremble and give way. "I don't understand," she snarled. "I didn't hurt my arms. It's my back."

"The muscles just need some work. Come, now, again." Fandral held his hands out again. "It'll hurt the first few times, then you'll get better at it."

"A lecture I didn't think the Lady needed to hear this late in her life," a dry voice came from the doorway.

Fandral's jaw dropped open as Loki strolled in. " _Loki!"_ He jumped away from Sif and held his hands up. "This looks peculiar, I guess!"

Sif laughed from her belly. Fandral stared at her like she was mad.

Loki stared at the pair before him in mild amusement. "I can come back, if I'm interrupting something."

"No, no! Just comparing scars is all," Fandral stuttered. His cheeks and ears burned red and he fumbled with his tunic. He pulled it on and cleared his throat. "There are certain stretches you can't do alone. I thought since I had experience, well, you know." The discomfort he was experiencing was palpable.

"There's no shame at having your prince walk in on you and a lady of the court in various stages of undress," Loki said seriously. "I am your ruler _and_ your friend. You can tell me anything." A glint in his eye gave away his mischievous intent.

"Those are for me?" Sif chimed in, noticing the large floral arrangement in Loki's hands. Pink lilies and a cascading blue flowers were flowing from a glass vase. She recognized the flowers as ones from the secret places she and Loki used to escape to as children.

"Since you'll be spending much time in your chambers the next few days, I thought you may enjoy this taste of the outdoors." He strolled past Fandral and set the bouquet on her bedside table.

"Well, look at that, time to hit the pitch for training!" Fandral exclaimed. "Good to see you up and moving, Sif."

"Oh, do come off it," Loki chuckled. "I don't expect you to start a secret romance while the Lady's back is recovering. Of all of the opportunities you've had to be embarrassed in front of me, I'm certainly surprised you've picked this one." He winked. "I recall a time-"

" _Those_ stories can remain between us!" Fandral exclaimed. "You're right." He pursed his lips. "Right. Well. I'll see you at dinner, Sif. Do your exercises."

When he'd stepped out, Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop that," Sif giggled. "There are already enough rumors about me. I don't need one more. We were merely chatting If you haven't had your spine severed, you wouldn't get it."

"That's one thing I have not done," Loki replied. He looked her over. "You certainly are looking much better than the last time I saw you." He'd stayed in the infirmary with her until she'd come to after three days.

"I remember very little. You were there." She caught his gaze and held it. Just years ago his gaze sent a wave of loathing rolling through her. Now there was a bizarre connection and understanding she couldn't quite place.

Loki opened to his mouth to speak but a stomping from the hallway drew his attention.

"I thought you would wait for me," Thor complained to his brother as he spotted him through Sif's doorway. Then, he turned to Sif and beamed. "You're looking well, Lady Sif! Coming to the pitch with us?"

"I'm afraid not," Sif lamented. "Simple stretches and exercises to rebuild my strength."

"You do what it takes to get better. I'd hate to go to battle without you by my side." Thor nodded at the flowers. "Ah, those are lovely! From Loki, I imagine?" He cracked a wide smile and waggled his eyebrows at his brother while Sif wasn't looking.

"Yes, yes. The God of Mischief can be quite charming when he wants to be," Sif replied without looking at either of the Odinsons. A smile crept to her lips. "I'm still trying to figure out what he wants of me in return for such a gesture."

"You'll be further pleased to know that the God of Mischief had the Tournament of Champions canceled until you're able to compete again." Thor plopped down on the foot of Sif's bed and clapped his hands together. "So be certain to do your stretches!"

Sif replied in surprise. "Really? The tournament is suspended? I wasn't disqualified due to injury?"

"You weren't injured during battle," Loki spat. "It was an act of cowardice and chauvinism. The crown will show that shieldmaidens are on equal footing as those great oafs."

"And to mark your triumphant return to your feet, a feast tonight," Thor quickly added. He gave a jolly chuckle and rubbed his hands together. "Get ready for the finest Glamding rib cuts in that Midgardian sauce I told the cooks about."

"Barbeque," Loki added dully.

"That's it! Barbeque ribs." Thor licked his lips. "The hours will be long until the feast for me, I'm afraid."

"A feast?" Sif repeated. "No." She narrowed her eyes at Thor. "I didn't win. There is no reason for a feast."

"Oh, come, you have the favor of Father. A feast there will be! Asgard's first shieldmaiden fighting with the royal sons has returned after a severe injury!" Thor exclaimed. "It will be fun. Don't try to fool me – I know how you love feasts and revelry."

Sif sighed. "Okay. Fine. I can see there's no undoing this, is there?" She turned her attention to Loki. "Just a feast. No speeches. No statues. No-"

"Sneaking off like you two have been for a century," Thor said before guffawing and strolling out the door. "Seven o'clock, Sif!"

Loki pursed his lips and followed suit, trying to hide the blush rising in his high cheek bones. Sif's giggle announced that she'd already seen as he stormed out.

* * *

The drink flowed and the food was delicious. Sif lost track of how many plates she'd eaten. _I'll burn it off once I get back to the pitch,_ she vowed. As she took a long drink of ale, she glanced around for the hundredth time. _Loki?_ Blurry faces flashed before her, some of them waving or raising their glass as she looked their way. She waved back but frowned when the younger prince was nowhere to be found.

"Is it wise to drink so much while healing?" Hogun cautioned as Sif stumbled into him and braced herself against his chest. The ale in her tankard sloshed over the side and landed on his boots. He sighed.

"The healers didn't say anything about it!" Sif hiccuped. "Oh, I need more drink!" She smashed the tankard onto the floor. " _Another, bar maids!"_

A serving girl appeared almost immediately. "To the Lady Sif!"

"Yes!" Sif cried, taking a long draw of ale. She frowned at Hogun. "You don't have a drink. Here – let's get you one! Bar-"

"No," Hogun cut her off. "I've had enough." He'd had nothing to drink, as per his usual protocol. "Someone has to keep an eye on the rest of you fools. Where is Loki?" Hogun and Loki usually took shifts managing their friends, but the younger prince had been absent. Now Hogun was sullenly keeping an eye on the other of the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor.

"Such a stick in the mud," Sif whined loudly. "It's my feast, Hogun! You must enjoy yourself. I command it! And I don't know where Loki is. Everyone has told me a thousand times that _he's_ the one who ran valiantly out onto the field and stayed in the infirmary. _He_ clearly loves me. _He_ will clearly ask for my hand. _He_ is so dreamy and I'm lucky to have his interest. Well, clearly it was just for royalness. You know. To look so fancy." She hiccuped. "If he cared so much, wouldn't he be here with me?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So since you're here, I command you to have fun!"

"Command?" Thor's voice came. He clapped an arm over Sif's shoulder, causing her to squeak and drop her drink. Thor roared in laughter, too drunk to recall her injury, but Sif's face went white.

"Her back, her back! Gentle!" Hogun quickly exclaimed, lifting Thor's arm from Sif. She ducked away stiffly. He pursed his lips and rued his existence as babysitter to the most elite warriors in the nine realms.

"Oh, that's right!" Thor said, his laughter slowing. "My apologies, lady," he offered as her turned back to her. But Sif had wandered off and disappeared into the crowd.

" _Fan!" Sif_ exclaimed, throwing her arm around the blonde's shoulder a moment later. A jolt of pain shot down her spine, but she shook her head slightly and readjusted. The ale had pushed her to the brink and she kept forgetting the reason for the feast.

"Careful," Fandral sang out, cautiously dropping Sif's arm and sitting her down on the stool he'd been occupying. "I doubt you'd get a second feast if you reinjured yourself!" He chuckled.

"How strong _,"_ Sif giggled, poking Fandral in the chest. "I didn't think you could lift me. You aren't as scrawny as I had expected. Congratulations."

"Now, why does every maiden I encounter say that exact thing with the exact same tone of surprise?" Fandral took another swig of ale and let his tankard hit the table with a _thud. "_ It took centuries, but I thought we bonded over your injury! I guess not." He gave her a goofy grin. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

A scandalous smile came to her face. "Oh, yes. I could be enjoying myself _more,_ though." She bit her plump bottom lip and blinked slowly. The hall had erupted into its usual late-night loud music and dancing. She wanted to partake desperately; lying in the infirmary had been stressful and a chance to cut loose appealed to her. "I'm certain we could find something else to bond over." Trying not to be obvious, she pushed out her bosom and shimmied slightly from side to side.

"Sif," Fandral cautioned. He blinked a few times and shook his head. "I've had much ale, as have you! Our celebrations have never taken that tone. Loki is my fri-"

"Loki, Loki, Loki. What's it matter if he's your friend?" Sif snapped. "He isn't here. I do not belong to him, nor Thor, nor the All Father. All my life people have been assuming as much. Nay. I am a warrior the same as you." She snatched Fandral's tankard and chugged it before slamming it onto the table. " _Another!"_

"That you are," Fandral agreed. "A damn good one, at that." He glanced around for help, for Volstagg, for Thor, for anyone to get him out of his predicament.

Scowling at the hesitation on Fandral's face, Sif reached out for his hand. "I haven't been out in ages. I'm going to enjoy myself. I think I've earned it. Don't you? Dance with me."

"Yes," Fandral agreed dumbly. "Aye, you most certainly have. I-"

"Dance with me." Sif pulled herself to her feet and pressed herself against the man. "Dance with me or fight me. I want to see what you can do." _Adventure! Fun! Passion!_ Her mind drunkenly pushed her forward. "Which will it be?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to move back and forth.

Hogun sighed and stayed hidden amongst the crowd as he watched Sif drunkenly try to seduce Fandral. Where Loki had gone, he didn't know, but he feared he'd turn up – or worse- already be here illusioned as a party goer. "Fandral," he called out, feigning a search. "There you are."

Relief washed over Fandral's face. "Hogun! Yes, yes, what is it?" He gently pushed Sif back onto the stool. "You look to be in need of something."

"A breach in sector 12," Hogun lied. "You're the most sober of the guards remaining. You must come with me." He gave a curt nod to Sif and took off, Fandral hot on his heels.

Sif stared after the men and frowned. "But it's my feast!" she called after them.

Thor, who was also in on the plan, appeared at Sif's side. "I think one more drink, a piece of that leftover chocolate pastry, then bed, aye? I'm sure the healers have you on a strict schedule." He sat down opposite her. "This has been quite the feast."

Pouting, Sif stared down at the table. The grain of the wood doubled and swirled and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from getting any dizzier. "It was okay."

"Come, it was fantastic. Perhaps just bed?" Thor asked. He stood and helped Sif to her feet. "We'll go past the dessert table, I think- those pastries shan't survive the night."

* * *

Loki wiped the sweat from his brow and straightened his tunic. The feast would be a rowdy mess by now, but he knew he couldn't miss it. A skirmish had broken out on Midgard, and instead of getting Thor and the warriors involved, Odin had chosen Loki to handle the incident quietly. The order had pained him, but he knew Sif would understand the duty. Still, he'd brought Midgardian sweets that she'd taken a liking to following Thor's many trips there and back with Jane Foster. He tucked the red bag of colorful bulbs into his jacket and hoped the wrinkling of the package wouldn't give his surprise away.

"Sif?" he asked to a guard. The guard nodded his head toward the bar. Loki smiled as he spotted the back of Sif's head. Her hair was wound loosely – she clearly had been unable to perfect it with her arms and back still sore. A swelling in his chest made him grin like a madman. _I can figure out how to braid it for her. No, I should get her a handmaiden. Would she accept one? Probably not._ "Thank you," he replied to the guard before pushing through the crowd to reach Sif.

"It's the lady of the eveni-" he started as he drew near. His words caught in his throat and his muscles clenched tight as he watched Sif drape her arms behind Fandral's neck and speak into his ear – the same look on her face he's seen so often. Electricity prickled over his arms. Afraid of losing control, he turned and hurried from the hall, the last five seconds replaying in his mind on repeat.

Fandral was putting a spoon full of oat meal to his lips the next morning when someone grabbed his collar and yanked him backwards off of the bench. "Oy, what's all this, then?" he sputtered as porridge dribbled onto his tunic and his spoon clattered to the floor. Completely used to brawls breaking out at any old time, the breakfast crowd was completely unphased and unimpressed.

"We're going to have a talk," Loki growled.

Fandral stumbled to his feet and followed Loki from the hall. "Is everything all right?"

The prince turned on Fandral once they'd passed the doors and cornered him against the wall. "What I said in jest yesterday- now I demand answers," Loki breathed. "Have you been meeting in secret with Lady Sif?"

A static energy vibrated through the air and Fandral knew the repercussions of the energy intensifying were severe. "Everyone knows Lady Sif is being courted by you, for lack of a better term," Fandral exclaimed in exasperation. "Why else do you think such a lovely woman would have gone without any attention from a single suitor for all these centuries? Sif is like my _sister._ "

"I saw you last night," Loki hissed.

"At the feast? Sif had been looking for you and was quite upset you weren't in attendance."

"Did she tell you that before you put your hands on her?" Loki snarled, his voice low and dangerous. "She was severely inebriated. You know she revels harder than most."

"Loki," Fandral breathed, trying to stay calm. "So many centuries we've fought side by side. Battles, celebrations, funerals-"

"Our history matters naught to me."

"She was drunk and wanted to dance. You're right. She was very drunk. Not a second after she tried to pull me to the floor, Hogun pulled me away and Thor took her to bed. _Not,"_ Fandral quickly corrected himself, " _to bed,_ but put her to bed so no one would take advantage of her."

Loki stepped back and touched his lips. Doubt filled his eyes. "I wasn't there." He sighed and leaned against the wall beside Fandral. "She'll be livid."

"Or too hungover to remember that you weren't there," Fandral suggested, clapping Loki on the shoulder. "I mean it, by the way. She's waiting for some sign from you."

"We've had quite the tumultuous relationship through the years," Loki lamented.

"Isn't that everyone's case with you?" Fandral chuckled. "Come, let's get back to breakfast. You'll think better on a full stomach."


	13. Backstory

**Author Note: My one shot drabbles turned into some sort of story line, and a few readers asked for clarification on what the heck's going on. Since I didn't intend for it to turn into anything more than one-off's, I didn't have a plot in mind. Yet it's tied itself into a story, and here's the timeline/what's going on.(:**

 _Three centuries ago_  
Sif opened an eye and cringed. A vicious hangover worked through her body, making her stomach churn and head pound. When she reluctantly dragged herself into a sitting position, she groaned. Her fears were confirmed. She had dozed off in Thor's chambers following the previous evening's drunken shenanigans. Squinting, she tried to piece the night's events back together. Following a celebratory feast she must have ended up stumbling away with Thor; the alcohol numbing her senses and judgment and instead fueling her desire. Sif sighed and dropped back onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow. "Noo," she groaned.

While Thor Odinson was once Sif's end game, he was now naught but her aloof yet pleasant friend in the city and trusted battle partner on the field. Their histories were twisted and tied together as lovers, but had changed several times over the years.

The sole reason for Sif's presence in the city was to provide for her family and they seldom let her forget. As a child, her parents had recognized Sif's battle skills would earn her a spot in the princes' training classes. From there, their hope was that a relationship would blossom or the Allfather would see Sif's superior battle skills and make a marriage. The latter had nearly come true. Odin never made a formal match, but instead he often urged Thor to wed Sif and make her Asgard's next queen.

At first Thor had relished in the idea and often took Sif to bed, trying desperately to win her affection back from his brother Loki, her childhood love and friend. Slowly her attitude changed to acceptance and domination when they were together, and Thor appreciated it enough to leave the rest of the relationship be. "Marriages are working business arrangements with a hint of affection, not the fairy tale romances you heard as a child," Odin reminded Thor often.

Despite that notion, for a few decades Thor had sworn Sif off in pursuit of true love. He vowed his faithful affection to a Midgardian called Jane Foster. The prince loved the mortal dearly and fell into deep despair when she died. During those years Sif had rebelled, or so she thought: once more taking up with Prince Loki to spite his brother. Loki had been her everything as children, but they'd grown to loathe each other during adolescence as they matured and formed opinions of their own. Though his actions and words curled her lip, in bed her toes curled at his touch. The fire that had once lit their friendship still burned somewhere within them, though they actively put efforts into despising each other. For that reason, when Loki discovered Sif's early half-baked plot to marry into the royal family and then have them killed in order to place her own family on the throne, he did not unveil her as a traitor, but instead kept an eye on her until she saw her folly.

After Jane Foster's death, Thor hadn't the heart to take back up with Sif. Not _really._ True, old habits died hard and they'd fallen into bed together a hand full of times after drinking, but it wasn't with the same fervor as their initial course Thor had heard the rumors and chatter that now Sif and Loki snuck off after banquets and that the maids would hear them together in the late hours of the night. The notion left him mildly humiliated. After all, Loki was the opposite of everything he was. But his feelings were unhurt and he was happy to see his younger brother find joy in another being.

The same changes in attitude grew in Sif over the years of her youth. Though she tried to carefully manage and cultivate her relationships with the princes in order to fulfill her family-given destiny, things crumbled and exploded and she was helpless to stop them. Through battle and siege, Sif's allegiance to the realm deepened. True respect for Thor blossomed as the pair fought alongside one another. Her desire to use him to gain a throne felt wrong and left her feeling embarrassed. She doubted her loyalty to her family and slowly began to break away from communicating with them, instead trying to repair her reputation in Asgardian court. Likewise, her skin no longer crawled at the timbre of Loki's voice. He had outgrown his teenage attitude and matured into a devilishly charming man. The connection she'd felt with him as a child had perked back up and left her confused and a little frightened.

One day not long ago, a letter from her home village changed everything. Sif's sister had wed a royal from Alfheim. Sif was released from her obligation to the family, as her sister would provide them the riches and prestige they sought. " _Should you desire your spear more than a scepter, so be it. My daughter's happiness shall reign instead,"_ her father's strong writing read. As her eyes scanned the letter, Sif had fallen to her knees in joyful, thankful tears.

Now, regretfully lying in Thor's empty bed, she pondered her situation. Sif was free to do as she pleased for the first time in her life, and she had no idea which direction to head. One thing she was certain of was that she would never lie in this bed again. Though Loki was off-realm on a diplomacy mission, Sif suddenly felt slightly sick, whether due to the hangover or her guilt, to be waking up in his brother's room.

"Ah, good morning," Thor's cheery voice came as he strolled out of the washroom. "Hangover?"

Sif nodded. "Thor – listen."

"Oh, don't give me that tone," Thor chuckled. "It sounds as if I'm going to receive a lecture." He poured a glass of water and brought it to Sif, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Thanks," she grumbled.

"Stop that," he laughed again. "Nothing happened."

Sif raised an eyebrow. "What- what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Thor replied breezily. "The revelry got a little out of control is all. Your room caught fire."

Sif snorted. "Thor, please."

Thor shrugged. "Go look for yourself. I doubt there's anyone who was sober enough to recall the events. I imagine Volstagg and Fandral were the other conspirators, but I'm certain they're in the same poor shape you're in. I'm not certain whether they've got an extra bed anywhere they can bring you, but I checked in and the staff have already replaced the rest of the furniture. Your armor and clothes were unaffected. That was some fire, though!" He chuckled. "Haven't seen the likes of it for some time – not since the one I set in the dining hall."

 _Stranger things have happened,_ Sif thought in relief."Oh. Well, that explains that. Why did you bring me here, though?"

"I was going to take you to Loki's chambers, but you were too belligerent and needed someone to keep an eye on you." Thor raised an eyebrow. "Someone can't hold their ale like she used to be able to." He chuckled and took her empty water glass. "You should have seen your face. Come, would a night with me really be so bad? It's not like it'd be anything new and ground-shaking." He flexed a bicep and winked. "You're certain you don't miss me?"

Sif scoffed. "Stop."

Thor guffawed and clapped her on the soulder. "Oh, still, I won't tell anyone you drooled all over my pillow." Thor smirked. "It's noon, by the bye. Loki will be home soon." As Sif scrambled out of bed, Thor grinned at the way life had played out.


	14. Moving Forward

**Author's Note: So sorry, so sorry for disappearing again and for the lack of story continuity. Let's fix that up from here on out.**

A storm was rolling in.

 _Great,_ Sif thought in annoyance. She was sitting on her balcony with a book in her lap. A plush maroon cloak was draped over her shoulders to fight the chill. With a sigh, she stood and leaned on the railing. The city glimmered beneath the palace but dark clouds loomed. Rain would soak the pavement soon and not because of Thor. Asgardian storms were certainly a sight to behold; they roared and whirled with all the ferocity of a warrior. Instead of turning inside to miss the storm, Sif stayed at her post. She'd been awaiting Loki's return to the city. Now she worried whether the youngest prince would even be able to make it back to the city. He'd spent the day in another realm on a diplomacy mission and she was eager to see him. The mission from Odin had kept him away from a feast thrown in her honor. In her drunken state she hadn't realized that was the reason for his absence and flew into a rage.

She stretched and squinted toward the horizon hopefully. Pedestrians were out and about but she saw no horses. Though she'd never admit it to him, Sif enjoyed seeing him ride into the city on his stallion.

Rain began to fall, slowly at first, then steadily. _What a day,_ she thought, allowing the water to soak her. She'd started the morning in Thor's bedroom, still a little drunk from the night before. Thor promised they hadn't slept together, but she still felt guilty (and not to mention a little queasy) anyway. "Whaaat a day," she sighed.

A smooth voice from inside made her jump. "Your day might get better if you come in out of the rain."

Sif jumped and nearly dropped her book from the railing. "Loki," Sif exclaimed. She broke into a wide smile at the sight of him. "I didn't see you ride in."

"You were looking for me?" He smiled, leaning against the doorway, safe from the rain.

She shrugged sheepishly and stayed on the balcony, enjoying the coolness of the shower. "Perhaps."

Loki chuckled. "How was your feast? Eventful as always, I presume?" He smiled sheepishly then let his gaze drop to the ground. Odin and Frigga had thrown a feast for Sif as she recovered from what should have been a crippling injury. He'd walked in late and found Sif drunkenly hanging on Fandral and stormed out. Fandral had set him straight at breakfast before he left for Midgard, and now he felt miserable about the whole thing.

"I've been told there was a fire in my room that no one can quite remember." Pushing her wet hair back from her face, she cleared her throat. "You missed quite the party. How did your meeting go?"

Loki frowned. "It went fine. Peace for another thousand years. You're still standing in the rain."

Sif laughed and shrugged. "My book's already ruined and my cloak's already wet. There's no point in coming in now." She batted her eyes at him. "But there's reason for you to come out."

Unclasping his cloak and tossing it onto a chair, Loki joined her. "The entire ride back from the BiFrost I worried about getting soaked, only to get home and get caught in the storm." He grinned. His eyes closed as the rain trickled down his forehead and dripped off the end of his nose. "It _is_ refreshing."

She watched him with a small smile at her lips. Loki knew every inch of her body an every high and low she'd ever experienced. He'd watched her grow up and was, in reality, instrumental in forming who she was as a person. Yet he somehow still managed to surprise her. "I want to tell you something before you hear the rumors swirl."

"Rumors are so much more exciting than our dull lives, though," Loki said mischievously. "But do tell." He tried to soften his gaze. _Surely she'll explain her drunken affection for Fandral._

"I stayed in Thor's chambers last night."

The smile fell from Loki's face.

Before he could speak, Sif continued. "Like I said: there was quite the blaze in my room. Nothing happened." She shrugged. "Thor said he was going to deposit my drunken self in your room, but I imagine drunk me didn't like the idea of being locked away so I didn't hurt myself." With a wink, she added, "And your chambers are hardly any fun when you're away."

"Well," Loki exhaled. "At least it will be a rumor everyone has already heard, anyway."

" _Loki_."

He dodged the soaked book as it hurdled toward his head. "So you missed me. Not just now, but while I was gone." He tilted his head and genuinely smiled at her.

"I missed you," Sif confessed, stepping through the curtains of raindrops to the prince. "And you, me?"

"And I, you." Loki took her hands in his. "I think there to be only one way this night might end." He turned with a cocky grin and marched back into Sif's chambers, leaving puddles behind on the stone floor with each footstep.

"Oy," she called. "My floor!"

"It will dry," Loki called as he pulled his gloves and let them fall to the floor with a wet _squelch._

Something dawned on Sif as she watched him strip. "You didn't stop to change out of your riding gear?"

"No," Loki answered. "I, erm, wanted to see you more, I suppose." He pulled off his duster and it joined the gloves. Next he unstrapped his belt and scabbard. When he caught Sif's eye, he chuckled softly. "Enjoying the show, my love?"

"My _love_?" Sif repeated sarcastically. "Why, I believe someone other than Loki of Asgard has returned from this trip." She followed him inside, her gown leaving an even more impressive pool on the floor beneath her.

"I must apologize," Loki said. "Father sent me off to Midgard yesterday and I arrived very late into the feast. I actually did stop in, but-" he trailed off. Telling her about Fandral would only add insult to injury. "But you were already being ushered out to be put to bed."

Sif's jaw dropped open. "Loki." She touched her breast, touched. "I had no idea. I didn't know you returned overnight at all. I was so angry! I'm sorry."

"It's in the past. Let's forget it." He reached into his tunic pocket. "I picked something up for you on Midgard."

Sif squealed in delight and took the red bag of Midgardian candies from his hands. "Skittles! Loki!" She laughed and set the bag on the desk. "I shall eat these in one sitting, I'm afraid."

"That's all right, because I have more." He pulled a second large bag from his other pocket, causing Sif to double over in laughter. Her joy warmed him, even as he stood dripping and cold.

Thunder crashed outside and Loki turned for the large bathroom in Sif's chambers. "Get out of that gown. It must be cold."

When Sif recovered from her giggles over Loki's gift, she exclaimed, "I hate to remind you, but I've only just recovered from a severed spine." Though the idea of having Loki in bed was tempting, she knew better than to risk her spine's healing.

"I assure you I recall the fact," he called from the bathroom. "Come here. I'll unlace you."

Curious, Sif lurched across the room, momentarily annoyed at the heaviness of the wet dress. She'd always preferred training attire, but it was somewhat unpractical to wear around the palace.

When she reached the bathroom, she found Loki drawing a bath and heating it with his seidr. Sif smiled. "This does look like a good night."

The tub was large enough for two, perhaps three – by Frigga's grace, Sif had been granted one of the royal suites as opposed to a warrior's room. She'd never forgotten it and still felt unworthy of such accommodations. Now that Frigga was gone, Sif did her best to do her memory proud.

Loki kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt as the tub filled. "Here." He motioned her over and began deftly unlacing her gown. As the material fell open, he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

"Mmm, thank you," Sif said softly. When the gown fell to a damp pile around her ankles, she swung her legs into the tub. The hot water was a sanctuary from the cold damp rain that poured outside.

"I had a lot of riding today," Loki said as he stepped out of his pants and joined her in the bath. "A lot of time to think." He sat across from her and rested his head on the ledge.

Sif bit her lip and propped her feet up in his lap. The hot water was soothing; she hadn't realized how sore her back had gotten through the day. "Oh?"

He reached under the water and pressed his thumbs into the soles of Sif's feet. "You," Loki hesitated, "may think me daft."

"I already do." Sif laughed and tipped her head back to rest on the ledge, mirroring the prince. "And I feel like I should be rubbing your feet. I just laid around here all day."

"Lady Sif. Are you pleased with life? Specifically, your life at this exact moment?"

"Of course, Your Grace," she replied. Opening an eye, she added, "we're both nude. Why the formality?"

"You're right." Loki exhaled. "Out with it, then. What do you think about getting married?"

"What?" Sif yelped. She sat up with a jerk, then immediately winced and groaned in pain as her back twinged. Her face twisted in discomfort. "I don't want to get married. My- my family is secure. I don't _need_ to wed anymore. My sister already has." She took a moment to catch her breath. "Whose idea is this? Your father's? Who is it? Who is he marrying me off to?" Her eyes were wide and face had gone white, despite the steaming water.

"Sif," Loki exclaimed. "Easy, easy." He splashed over to her and eased her back against the ledge.

"I don't want to marry some stupid oaf!" Sif panted in panic. "What if he wants to get me with child right away? What if I can't do battle?" She took a shallow, shuddering breath before the tears welled up in her eyes. "I seriously doubt a husband would allow me to gallivant about. Loki, I'll never see you again!"

" _Sif,_ " Loki consoled her. "That's not what I'm saying. No one's marrying you off. No one _could,_ " he added with affection.

"Oh, thank Valhalla," Sif blurted. "Argh, my back." She squeezed her eyes shut. "So what're you after? What _are_ you trying to say?"

"I'll just say it. It's been centuries. We aren't getting any younger, and I will never find a woman I can speak to _and_ have such tantalizing relations with." Loki took a breath. "What's more, I love you desperately. I don't see why we shouldn't wed."

Sif chortled. "Yes, me a princess. Odin would _love_ that."

"Really!" Loki exclaimed. "Sif, I'd have you as my wife tomorrow. Why not? You've been released from your familial duty and so have I. Odin and Thor _and_ your family would be thrilled, anyway." He watched her hopefully.

"Why- are- you're serious?" Sif stared at the prince in disbelief. "You want to marry me? _Me?_ "

" _Yes,_ " Loki exclaimed. He grinned widely, almost maniacally. "It's been obvious all this time. As children, now, even when we hated each other." He hesitated, then looked back up at her. "I never hated you, truly. I hated that you hated me. But you were right to do it."

"I- so- you're-?" Sif stuttered.

"I didn't anticipate it taking this much convincing," Loki said, suddenly apprehensive.

"You're joking," Sif replied suspiciously.

"I'm not joking. Marry me."

"I will kill you if I say yes and this turns out to be a cruel jest."

"Sif. Marry me."

"I will."

"You will?"

"Yes."

The only thing that made Sif regret her decision was that Loki snored that night.


	15. Olenna

Sweat rolled down the back of Loki's neck. His chest was tied in a knot and his body had seemed to forget how to function. The throne room in all its golden grandeur wasn't the most welcoming of halls. Awkwardly striding forward toward his father's throne, the prince cleared his throat and channeled his silver tongue. The charm turned on. "Father, I was hoping to have a word."

"A word, or several?" Odin replied jovially.

Loki grinned, relieved. The AllFather had been in a marvelously good mood following the news of Thor's engagement to a Vanir princess. Thor, likewise, had been pleased at finding an acceptable companion. They'd met several times at feasts and council meetings and always found the other's company pleasant enough. Now they'd both reached an age where they needed to wed and produce heirs. Dramatics were absent through the negotiations and the omens were good for a prosperous marriage. The news hadn't yet broken to the people of Asgard, but the royals of every realm had been informed of the future king and queen.

"Several words, perhaps," Loki replied. "How do the realms take the news of Thor's upcoming union?"  
Odin waved the guards away. "It has gone over as well as can be expected. Vanaheim rejoices. Alfheim feels slighted. Midgard is oblivious to it all." He chuckled. "Our former Vanir queen served us so well," Odin spoke of Frigga, "that I don't see why we wouldn't have another one."

"Agreed," Loki chimed in.

"So, my son." Odin sat back comfortably. "Not four centuries ago I'd have been apprehensive about you coming to me for a word."

Pursing his lips, Loki nodded. "Rightly so, Father." _Great. Still the adopted son who tried to rule a planet,_ he thought humorlessly.

As if reading his mind, Odin shook his head and waved his hand. "Ah, all is forgiven. I hope I am, as well. I was not the father you deserved. Your mother made sure to tell me that constantly. For that I am sorry. I'm pleased with our relationship as it is today."

"Of course, Father. As am I." Loki exhaled anxiously, then quickly composed himself and looked back up to the throne.

"Tell me, what has you looking so dismayed?" Odin leaned forward. "Loki. Is something wrong?"

"No, there's just something I wish to tell you. I should have asked for your blessing, but it didn't cross my mind. It was quite unexpected, to be honest."

"My blessing?" Odin repeated. "It sounds like Loki has found himself a bride." He clapped his hands and stood.

"I have," Loki said with a small smile as his father descended the stairs to him.

"Loki." Odin pulled Loki into a bear hug. "Tell me, who is she?" He pulled back and looked excitedly at his son.

"Lady Sif," Loki and Odin said at the same time.

" _What_?" Loki exclaimed. "You knew? We've told no one. How did-"

"Loki," Odin clucked, "I may not have always been the most doting parent, but it would take a blind man to not see the love between you. Why, several of our allies had though you two married for centuries, now. I'd have been disappointed were it anyone else."

"So you give your blessing?"

"You'd be a fool _not_ to marry her." Odin smiled proudly. "You've done well with life, my son. I am afraid, though, Thor's wedding will take precedence, but only because his bride will be the AllMother."

"Understood," Loki sighed in relief. "We had rather hoped for something smaller. A ceremony, then a regular feast. No need to invite all the realms and make a big to-do."

Odin nodded. "You are so like your mother." His face then softened. "I- she has something for you for this day."

"Something from Mother?" Loki breathed. His heart thudded in anticipation. Still, centuries after her death, he missed his mother dearly. Not only had Frigga been the adoring parent, but she'd also taught Loki to hone his magic and to be proud of using his brain as his strength in battle.

"Come," Odin said.

As they walked toward Odin's chambers, Loki wondered what his mother could have left for him.  
The twin blades he wielded had been a gift from her and her jewels and crowns had been set aside in equal parts for him and Thor to eventually pass down to their daughters. His anticipation left a static buzz across his skin as he turned into Odin's room.

The AllFather took out a small golden chest and set it on the table. Inside looked to be dozens of envelopes, some with green calligraphy on them, the others red. "Your brother doesn't know about this, but herein are a plethora of letters from your mother. She didn't know she'd be slain, but Frigga made sure she left word for every possible occasion, should she not be here for you and Thor." He ran his finger over the envelopes and sighed.

"Every occasion?" Loki breathed. He greedily eyed the letters and tried to count how many were inside. 50? So there were 25 letters inside for him?

"Yes. You'll get the letter meant for today, but no more until the time comes," Odin sternly said. He thumbed through the envelopes until he found the right one. He pulled it from the chest and handed it to the prince. "I'll leave you to read this. Know that your mother and I are proud of you, Loki. Bring the Lady Sif and ideas for your wedding." The AllFather clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Loki held the envelope in his hands and turned it over. Taking in his mother's familiar script was almost like receiving a hug from her.

~ _Loki's Engagement~_

He sat down on the foot of the bed and carefully opened the envelope. The ink of the letter was all green, as well. "Mother," Loki whispered. The thought that Frigga had spent so much time ensuring she would be present in her sons' lives even after death was so typical of her, Loki thought. He loved her even more for it.

With hands trembling, Loki read his mother's sentiments regarding his engagement.

" _My Loki,_

 _I am so happy you've come to your senses and realized you are meant for Lady Sif."_

Loki stopped reading and chuckled. Frigga had once told him he was so perceptive to those around him, but not himself. She had apparently been right.

 _"My Loki. If you are receiving this letter, I have moved on. Life, even that of a queen, is not eternal. My greatest regret is not being able to be with you for these milestones in your life. I am sorry for leaving you. Please know that I am with you and I love you even into death._

 _But today you are engaged! The thought thrills me. I write this as you and your brother bicker on the pitch and Sif practices nearby, giggling at your squabbling. It is so clear to me by the way you both cast glances at each other and take blows from your sparring partners that you are in love. Why else would you risk another bruise? For even a glimpse of your love, it's worth it. I recall your father doing the same thing as I sat in the stands and watched him spar. You come from a long line of strong men who are also lovesick fools. These are the greatest men, in my opinion._

 _There could be no better companion for you than Lady Sif. Your bombastic chemistry has seemed volatile at times, but that's only due to your passionate feelings for one another. Hate isn't the opposite of love. Indifference is._

 _How I wish I was able to attend your wedding. Asgardians love their ceremonies- whether weddings, funerals, coronations, or other. I'm certain you and Sif will have no part in the pomp your father and brother prefer. A small wedding is just as meaningful – don't let anyone try to persuade you otherwise! I begged Odin for a small, intimate gathering and yet half of the nine realms were in attendance._

 _Enjoy your engagement and enjoy Lady Sif's company. I have always favored her and hoped you would see the obvious fact that you were made for each other. (If you are by some unlucky stroke of fate engaged to another woman, know that I urge you to search your heart and consider whether you should be marrying Sif instead. The answer is yes.)_

 _I am proud of the man you have become and of the woman Sif has always been._

 _With all my love,_  
 _Mother"_

Tears clung to his eyelashes as Loki chuckled. His cheeks hurt from smiling so widely, yet he choked back sobs. "Thank you, Mother," he said aloud.

* * *

"I hear you have exciting news," Sif said to Thor over breakfast.

The Warriors Three looked up in interest. They group had settled at their usual table and were eating their usual meals. The only difference was that Loki wasn't in attendance.

"I assume you do, too," Thor challenged. "Where's Loki?" He grinned and winked.

Uncertain that he knew about her engagement, but suspicious anyway, Sif shrugged and tried to remain casual. "Had a matter with the AllFather," she shrugged. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours. You first, though," she said coyly.

Thor cleared his throat. "You're in luck. I wanted to share anyway." He rubbed his hands together and looked from friend to friend. "I'm to be wed."

"Congratulations!" Fandral sang out. "It's about time." He nudged Volstagg. "Your kids will finally have playmates!"

"Indeed!" the large man cheered.

Thor chuckled. "I'm not wed _yet_."

"Who's the woman?" Hogun asked seriously. His eyes flicked toward Sif, who met him with an eye roll.

"Princess Olenna of Vanaheim. She's a smart girl, and a warrior, too. Not with a sword, of course, but with her spells. Like Mother." He beamed. "She's a beauty. And she likes me." Wiggling his eyebrows, he poked Volstagg with his fork. "Now that I describe her, I should say playmates for your children might not be long after the wedding." He and the men chuckled and Sif scoffed.

"I for one am excited for the after party," Fandral said. "There will be Vanir maidens here. The finest of females come from Vanaheim. No offense, Sif," he added.

"What was your news, Sif?" Hogun asked politely.

"Oh, I don't want to steal Thor's thunder," she said with a smirk.

"None can," Thor laughed. "Tell us the good news, Sif!"

"Have you been released for battle by the healers?" Volstagg asked.

Sif looked at Thor and smiled victoriously. "Yes, I have! My spine's completely mended and I've been cleared to continue on. It still aches and shoots a pain up my back if I move improperly, but it's back to the pitch for me."

The warriors thudded the table and clapped.

Thor gave Sif a scowl, which she winked in response to. "No, no, no," he interrupted. "Your other news."

"I have other news?" Sif tried innocently.

Refusing to back down, Thor sat back. "Yes, of course. Tell us about _your_ wedding, Sif!"

Hogun and Volstagg smiled knowingly.

Fandral's jaw dropped. "No." He pointed at Sif. "You? A bride?" His eyes were as wide as the rim of his goblet. "They're marrying you off, then? To who? I haven't heard anything from anyone! An Asgardian, at least? We'll make _sure_ he lets you do battle with us! You're far too spectacular a warrior to be married off and treated like a brood mare!"

"He's an Asgardian," Sif confirmed. "And he's already promised I can continue to do whatever I want with my own life."

"Loki," Fandral exclaimed as the youngest prince joined the table at his usual spot next to Sif.

"You lot certainly aren't early risers, are you? It's nearly ten o'clock." Loki raised an eyebrow and reached for a pitcher of water.

"You'll never believe," Fandral panted as Volstagg, Thor, and Hogun rolled their eyes behind him. "Sif's _engaged._ "

"I know," Loki replied easily.

"You knew?" Fandral sat back and clapped his hands atop the table. "I thought we were friends, Sif. Why's he know?"

"I know because she's marrying me," Loki finished. He grinned at Sif, who was blushing furiously.

Fandral rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm marrying a princess, too! Come. Who is it?"

Thor's booming laughter made Sif jump. "They're to be married, truly!" He clapped Loki on the back and winked at Sif. "A good choice, lady."

"Truly? Really? This calls for a celebration! We'll hit the pubs tonight," Fandral announced. "To the princes!"

"And to Lady Sif," Hogun added. "Unfortunately I'm going to visit my sister back home. She's having a baby."

"And it's my wife's birthday," Volstagg announced.

"Well, we four can go out to celebrate! A little revelry never hurt anyone." Fandral rubbed his hands together. "Right?"

"That sounds fine," Thor agreed. "For Princess Olenna is going to be here tonight."

Sif and Loki nodded at each other in interest. They didn't need to speak to agree that meeting their new sister-in-law would be more interesting than staying in. "We'll be there."

* * *

"Your Grace," a soft feminine voice came.

Sif surveyed the future AllMother, curtseying low before Thor later that evening, with interest. _There's no way this woman is a warrior._ Her limbs were long and willowy like a dancer's. Meekness radiated from bright blue eyes. Truly, she was a good match for Thor, but no Asgardian queen.

"Princess Olenna," Thor greeted her jovially. "Please, 'your grace?' No, no. Thor, please. We are to be wed! No need for such formalities."

"Thor," she giggled. "Hello again." Her gaze shifted to Loki.

"Loki will do," he quickly added. "Olenna. Welcome to Asgard."

"Loki," she repeated softly. "Charmed, I'm sure." She seemed to study his face for a moment before then turning toward Sif. "And who might this beautiful woman be? I might guess. We on Vanaheim have heard tales of the beauty and valor of the great warrior Lady Sif."

"Is that so?" Sif replied, a smile on her face. "Well, that's me."

"What have I done to deserve such a welcoming party? Two princes and a great warrior?" She looked between the Asgardians. "I'm honored, truly. This is too much."

"Nonsense!" Thor chuckled. "You are to be the AllMother of this realm."

Olenna shrugged shyly. "Well, I suppose that's true. It'll be much to get used to. I hate to feel as though I'm stepping onto this throne without knowing a thing about the realm!" She glanced Loki's way and gave him a smile. "Hopefully all goes well and I can indeed ascend to the throne as our families have agreed."

Something about the princess made Loki's skin prickle uncomfortably. Loki touched the small of Sif's back and hoped she was feeling the same way. "I'm certain the wedding and coronation ceremony will be uneventful."

"Uneventful?" Olenna repeated.

"We've had some eventful coronations here before, no thanks to Loki," Thor quickly answered. "He was quite the trickster when we were young. Our wedding will be uneventful in a good way."

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"We're hoping for an uneventful wedding as well," Sif added to lighten the mood. "Loki and I just announced our engagement this morning."

"Oh?" Olenna smiled, locking her eyes on Loki's. "What coincidental timing."

Something about her expression didn't sit right with the prince. Loki eyed her suspiciously. She looked naive enough, but behind that dumb facade was a conniving usurper. Of that he was certain; he'd played the exact same role. "Yes. Once word breaks in the realm of Asgard's new queen _and_ princess, there will be much celebration, I imagine."

"Brilliant." She cleared her throat and turned back to Thor. "Shall we?"

"I'll show you to your room," Thor said cordially. "We'll meet back at the pub in an hour. Make sure Fandral knows," he called over his shoulder.

As the new couple strolled away arm-in-arm, Loki turned to Sif. "I dislike her."

"Agreed." Sif stared after the new king and queen. "She's so not... Asgard."

"Something more, I think," Loki growled. "Something more sinister."


	16. Purple

The two Asgardian princes, their fiances, and Fandral were gathered around a small pub table with tankards of ale in front of them. The warrior had demanded a night of celebration to mark the engagements and welcome the Vanir princess. The Asgardians drank and reveled, but Olenna merely sipped at her drink and spoke little. Dancing girls passed by every so often. Sif, Loki, and Fandral pointed out their favorites, debated the best qualities of a woman, and made Lady Olenna squirm uncomfortably. Next to her, Thor tried to remain dignified and boring.

"Tell me, Princess," Sif said, her drunkenness slurring her words. "Tell me of Vanaheim. Surely you have had lovers there you'd rather marry than this one." She jerked her thumb toward Thor with a laugh.

Thor scowled in disapproval then quickly beamed at his fiance. "I'm quite the match, I assure you. She jests!"

"Ah. Well. Vanir ladies don't tell of their romantic conquests, I'm afraid," Olenna answered stiffly.

"Well! The lot of us have stories upon _stories!"_ Fandral laughed. "Why, even among this table."

Loki tipped his head back in annoyed disbelief and Sif slapped a hand to her forehead. Thor stood and clapped his hands together. "Another round?" he asked desperately.

Loki immediately raised his empty tankard. Thor eagerly took it and disappeared to the bar.

"At- this table?" Olenna asked suspiciously, her knuckles turning white as she gripped her drink.

"Oh, Fan," Sif growled. "Must we?"

"It's only fair!" Fandral exclaimed. He slid over and draped an arm over Olenna's shoulder. "I tell you this as a friend. Because you should know. These people here are the most trustworthy lot you'll find. But they're a lot of sex thirsty Nokken."

Olenna's shy, reserved nature shattered. A jealous sneer came to her lips and she turned her attention from Fandral to Loki, ignoring Sif completely. "Oh?"

An uncomfortable prickle raced along Loki's bare arms. He immediately recognized the feeling; he'd experienced it as a child whenever he'd angered his mother. It was the sensation of another's seidr projecting toward him. The others wouldn't be able to detect anything. "There have been women," Loki offered lamely, knowing damn well that wasn't what angered her. When she crossed her arms over her breasts, he sighed. "We were young. Thor has remained chaste for centuries now, however. I will vouch for his devotion, if that worries you. And the Lady Sif's, as well."

Sif made a sound of annoyance and Olenna returned it. Loki gave the princess a hard look, hoping to silently remind her to keep her power in check.

"Not at all necessary," Olenna replied smoothly. "I just hadn't expected Prince Thor to have such," she paused and thought for a moment as the surveyed Sif, " _basic_ tastes, that's all." To Sif she flashed a pitiful smile.

Sif pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Had Olenna been any other person than the future AllMother, she'd have landed a hard hit to that smug face of hers.

"Ah, Thor," Fandral exclaimed thankfully as the prince returned and slammed two drinks down. "Good timing."

Loki wrapped his arm around Sif and turned to whisper in her ear. He trusted that she would restrain herself, but he'd seen her jump into enough bar brawls. She had to know that Olenna was also a weilder of tricks and magic.

"Lady Sif, tell me, how comes your wedding planning?" Olenna blurted. Her arched eyebrow told Loki all he needed to know: she knew he knew.

"Oh, _quite_ good," Sif shrugged, her voice projecting her annoyance with the princess. "Ours will be quite intimate. Nothing the magnitude of your own. I don't care for having strangers worship me. Have no fear about us stealing the attention of the realm!" She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, but Sif," Fandral scolded. "Everyone will love their Asgardian princess." He chortled. "Yesterday I'd have never thought you to be my princess. How things change! _Your Grace,_ " he added dramatically.

"How right you are, Sir Fandral," Olenna commented. "How things will change."

Loki saw a glimmer of purple and suddenly Fandral's jaw dropped open. The warrior beheld Olenna like she was a goddess. Sheer awe and admiration washed over his face. Then his gaze settled on her cleavage.

Loki nudged Sif under the table. She carried on without noticing. After all, they'd always done things like that; secret touches and brushed under the table. Plus- to any outside observer, Fandral's behavior was nothing out of the ordinary, either.

"Fan," Thor warned. "Perhaps I need remind you Olenna is _my_ betrothed."

"Of, of _course_ ," he replied, shaking his head as if he were shaking off water. "Of course she is!" His brow furrowed and he focused on his drink with stern intensity.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the princess. "Olenna, do tell us what you do in your spare time. We all spend our time sparring and attending to state matters. Since you're not a warrior, what do you do?"

"I study. I'm quite a scholar in the ways of the nine realms," she answered politely. "And other things."

Thor nodded. "Brawn and brains! We've got the bases covered," he chuckled. "A perfect match."

Olenna giggled and fawned over Thor. An obvious display of ownership.

Sif rolled her eyes and smacked Fandral, whose gaze had settled back on the princess. "And what's your problem? You've never seen a woman before?"

He shook his head again. "I'm not feeling quite right. Perhaps something from dinner. I – I," he stuttered, "I'll see you in the morning." Fandral stood, and eyes locked on the floor, hurried from the table.

"Strange," Thor commented.

"Strange indeed," Loki added, looking at Olenna.

"What can I say?" she commented. "It's not new to me that men fall all themselves in my presence. Surely he's just embarrassed."

"Oh?" Sif replied. "And here I thought the fine ladies of Vanaheim didn't talk about their romantic conquests."

"Sif," Thor chided. "She can share as much or as little as she'd like. I'm afraid far too much has been shared with her already." He turned to the princess. "It was a long time ago, me and Sif." He waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "Stupid, really. Just raw sex, nothing more."

Olenna inhaled sharply. She glared at Sif. Loki moved to protect her from any magic, but instead, the purple glimmer moved through the air and hit him in the chest.

He'd been expecting pain, but something much different immediately spread through him. A rush of lust wiped Loki's brain. Visions of him fucking the princess manifested in his mind. He shifted on his stool as he became erect. Her pale shin, that red hair. Her thin, bony body. Things Loki normaly wouldn't find attractive in the slightest were now holding him captive. Through the daydream he blinked and saw Olenna smirking his way. An urge to lunge across the table and take her forced him to stand, knocking his stool to the floor with a clatter.

"What is it?" Sif asked. She reached for the large knife on her belt and surveyed the bar for threats.

"Might I have a word in private?" Loki nearly dragged Sif from her stool. He pulled her along through the crowd.

"I- what's wrong?" She asked as she stumbled along after him.

"I just need to ask you something right now," Loki snapped.

"So sorry," Sif called back to their friends. Thor stared after them quizzically and Olenna looked pleased.

"Come on," Loki growled as he pulled her from the pub and into the palace halls.

"Loki, what are you-"

"I need to fuck you," he panted. "Now."

Sif giggled after a moment. "What?"

"I can't – I – _now."_ He pulled open a door and found the empty storage closet acceptable. This palace wing was usually deserted except for the pub. Any noises would be masked by voices in the pub or remain unheard. " _Sif._ " The prince grabbed the warrior by the waist and pulled her against him. Her weight made him stumble backward. Cleaning supplies crashed to the floor as shelves were toppled from the wall.

 _"Loki_ ," Sif breathed. "The whole palace will hear us."

"Let them," he panted. "What's it matter now, anyway? You're to be my wife." He frantically ripped at her bodice. "It's our palace. We can do as we please. And I'm going to do you." His mouth watered in anticipation of her.

"My _dress!_ We have to go back out there!" she giggled. "Here, here!" Sif quickly unlaced the dress and pulled at his pants. "This reminds me of when we were young." Giggling, she licked her teeth and let her hands trail down his his body, touching his hip bones and wishing she could see them in the dark.

Loki pushed her skirts up around her waist and plunged into her with a deep moan. He barely realized what he was doing; all he knew was his fiance's warmth and tightness. Waves of pleasure rolled over him and made his legs shake. Through the sex-induced euphoria, he was able to spare a thought to realize Olenna's spell must have worn off by now, as he was thinking of Sif and only Sif.

Sif gasped and tipped her head back, her fingers wound tightly in her hair. "Loki!" she panted, her own knees trembling.

The sound of his name caused a growl in his throat. In a swift move he spun the woman around so that her fingers splayed on the wall as she braced herself.

"Yes," Sif eagerly moaned.

The sight of the scar at Sif's spine caused him to hesitate and fall even more out of the trance. "Your back," he breathed. "I'll hurt you."

"You won't! It's fine, it's fine! Don't stop." Sif looked over her shoulder at him. "Please," she begged.

Loki pounded into her with fervor and firmness, driving her over the top quickly. Peals of laughter burst from her lips as she came and relaxed. Loki followed soon after, exploding into her with a relieved sigh.

"Norns," Sif breathed as they both leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, gods, I'm sorry," Loki replied. He turned to face her. "I didn't mean to-"

"That was fantastic," Sif smirked. "And here I thought getting married would be a bore." She adjusted her dress and laced the front back up, tucking he breasts back in but making sure to display her cleavage. " _Basic?_ Can you believe that bitch told Thor he had _basic tastes_ for sleeping with me?" Her voice was breathy, as it always was after good sex.

Taking a moment to relish in the afterglow, he shook his head and waved her concern away. "You're anything but."

"So what was this about?" Sif asked.

"She wields the same power as I," he explained as he caught his breath. "She bewitched Fandral and tried to do the same to me."

"Is that why-" Sif exclaimed.

"Yes," he grumbled. "At least I had the mental capacity to take you instead of her." He sighed. "She'll know exactly why we left. But I don't feel right leaving Thor alone with her more than necessary." He pulled down his tunic and offered his arm as ironically as he could after dragging her from her seat to fuck her in a closet. "Lady. Shall we?"

"What are we supposed to do about her?" Sif asked as she took his arm and headed back toward the pub. "If she can do the same things you can," she trailed off and frowned. "This is bad. Is Thor is danger, do you think?"

"I don't know." Loki looked at her and shook her head. "But she knows of my power and is challenging me. She's making herself enemies, and quickly."

His green seidr collided with her purple midair. The ground shook as a shockwave exploded forth. Each sorcerer's face contorted in effort as they tried to channel their power and overcome their opponent. For what seemed like ten minutes they forced the energy back and forth.

"Olenna," Loki panted. "Stop this." His knees trembled and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "I command you as crown prince to stop this. You have no authority here yet."

"I cannot take the throne with you lingering about." Olenna squeezed her eyes shut and grunted, sending a surge of power Loki's way. "You knew. From the moment we met, you knew of my powers! Should word get out, they'd call me a witch in Vanaheim."

Another blast rocked Loki and sent his head spinning. "The craft isn't a crime on Asgard!" he exclaimed. "Stop this."

"They'll have me executed as a sorceress."

"Not here." Loki sent a burst of power toward her and knocking her backward, breaking the connection.

The princess landed on the ground and stayed there, curled into a protective ball. "Please. I'm not wed yet. If Thor casts me away, I'll have nowhere to go but there. And I'm not going back."


	17. Surge

"Lady, may I offer suggestions for the wedding location? There's the throne room, the ball room, the-"

"The courtyard, thanks," Sif interrupted politely. "We've worked out most of what we'd like, and I'm sorry to say you probably won't like any of it." She smiled and shrugged. "I doubt you've had a warrior as a bride before. Sorry."

Odin had sent his ceremony planner to Sif, and the women sat at Sif's table debating wedding details. The planner, a jolly woman named Elin, was trying her best to understand Sif's want of a small wedding.

"Lady, this _is_ a royal wedding. The subjects will want to attend!" She sighed. "I swear I had this same talk with the AllMother."

"Really? Frigga didn't have a huge wedding?"

"She did, because she was joining the royal family. And like I said, the subjects love a royal affair," Elin stated proudly. "I throw great events, Lady Sif."

"The subjects will have Thor's wedding to attend. They'll be all wedding-ed out." Sif sighed. "We'd much prefer something small."

"Interesting development afoot, my love," Loki called as he burst through the chamber doors. "Ah, Elin. Good morning," he announced briskly. "Wedding planning, is it?" He smiled at Sif. "I do hope you haven't changed your mind. A courtyard wedding will be perfect."

"Your Grace," Elin sighed. "I was just trying to explain to the bride that the courtyard is so small, and the subjects-"

"Will have gotten their fill of the ceremony and regal ball at Thor's wedding." Loki shrugged. "I see no reason to make our wedding one for the public eye." Watching him from the table was his fiance. Loki beheld her for a moment, then shook his head. "Whatever she wants is what we'll go with. I just want her as my wife at last."

Sif rolled her eyes. "Stop that."

Elin chuckled. "You're quite a pair."

"I hate to interrupt the planning, but Odin has invited us to brunch with Thor and Lady Olenna." Loki's pleasant facade was easy enough for Sif to see through. He wasn't happy about the meeting, but was pleased that Odin would be there.

"Oh," Sif said in surprise. "I don't believe I've ever dined with the AllFather." She looked down at her tunic, boots, and leggings. "Hardly brunch attire, but I'm due on the pitch this afternoon. Odin couldn't be getting two daughters in law who are less alike, could he?"

Elin chuckled. "He most certainly could not."

* * *

Olenna did notice her attire, however, and reacted as if Sif had walked in naked. She cast a glance at the AllFather, but her face fell when he failed to say anything or even raise an eyebrow. Thor's lack of caring disappointed her further. "Have you just come in from a fight, Sif?" she ventured. "It looks like it. No time to change into something appropriate?"

"I'll be going out to a fight shortly," Sif replied, trying her best to remain unaffected before the king.

"If not sooner," Loki added sarcastically. "Good morning." He settled across from Thor, wondering if having Sif sit across from the Vanir princess was any smarter of an idea. Whatever Odin wanted to discuss was sure to result in fireworks. His father offered no small talk. It was always business in one form or another.

"I called you all here to discuss the line of succession once your marriages are official. Just to make things clear for all parties involved. My sons know of the line, but their brides may not." Odin reached for a large pastry and waved his hand at the spread on the table. "Eat, eat. No need for formalities."

Thor, already chewing something, cleared his throat. "I'm certain Lady Sif knows the line of succession."

"I, too, think the line of succession is quite clear," Olenna chimed in. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter as if reciting a lesson in school. "Once we are wed, Thor and I will be king and queen of Asgard and princess and prince of Vanaheim as well. Our children will be kings or queens after us, and so forth for the entirety of time." Seemingly pleased with her synopsis, she carefully placed a scoop of berries on her plate. "Quite easy to understand, really."

Odin nodded. "But should Thor fall in battle before he has heirs, the throne will go to Loki." He bit into another pastry heartily.

"No," Olenna replied curtly. "I will still be queen."

Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise. The princess was bold, but _none_ rose their voice suchly to the AllFather in his presence.

The AllFather set the pastry back down. "A princess of another realm on Asgard's throne, and with no royal heirs?" Odin scoffed. "Should Thor fall, you will return to Vanaheim and the alliance put on hold. The same was true for my own marriage with Frigga."

"That's unfair," Olenna cried.

Clearly annoyed, Odin scowled in her direction. "I assure you your family is well aware of this arrangement. I urge you to measure your words carefully." He narrowed his good eye at her, daring her to speak.

She did. Olenna's nostrils flared and her voice rose in pitch and volume. "So there's a chance that my title is stripped from me. You offer our realm a marriage to a warrior prince, but keep the option to take away my title should be be killed? Warriors go to battle. They die. This is a joke for my realm, AllFather."

"Lady, I assure you we will produce heirs and our alliance with Vanaheim will remain in tact." Thor seemed irked by his fiance's tone, but only gave her a kind look. "There is no need to worry. No one has bested me in battle. None can. We shal have a long prosperous marriage and reign." He looked to Loki for help. He offered none.

The answer failed to placate the princess. "But-"

"Should Thor fall, Loki and Sif will ascend to the throne and their children will rule instead." Odin sat back. "Is everyone in understanding of the line of succession?"

"Yes," Loki answered. "We expect to remain and prince and princess, and our children after us." He nodded once to Thor in understanding. The arrangement was truly fine by him; ruling wasn't for the faint of heart. Subjecting his own children to a life of doing what was best for the realm first didn't sit well with him. In his younger days that's all he'd longer for, but age brought wisdom.

A sound of disgust issued itself from Olenna's throat. " _Their_ children will be called princesses, even as my own?" She glared at Sif. "The child of a peasant, a _princess?_ "

"Yes!" Odin boomed. "The child of an Asgardian warrior and prince will be called prince or princess." He stood and slammed his hands on the table. "You are not wed yet, and perhaps you shan't be! I see less and less the brilliant woman advertised to me on Vanaheim and now more and more a greedy usurper. I'd have you removed from my court this instant."

"Father," Thor pleaded. "Please. Let's not make any rash decisions that will put our relationship with Vanaheim at risk."

Odin laughed darkly. "Son, you know better. Vanaheim is our realm; their royalty simple figureheads. I'll do as I please. This wretch will leave by the end of the day."

The woman sat back in her seat, her eyes wide. It became clear that none had raised opposition against her to this point in her life. "You cannot rescind this opportunity."

" _Opportunity?"_ Odin roared. "A marriage to my son is not an _opportunity_."

At once, Sif and Loki stood to excuse themselves.

"Sit, sit, eat," Odin growled. He tossed his napkin down and pushed back from the table. "We shall discuss the status of this engagement this afternoon. Lady Olenna, I'd gather your things." His guards turned and followed as the AllFather stormed from the room.

No one spoke for a few moments. Loki broke the silence. "Well, isn't it common that women dislike their husband's parents, anyway?"

"Father is hard to read, sometimes," Thor suggested weakly as Olenna sat breathing heavily and trembling. "He'll reconsider and I'm certain things will return to the state they were this morning."

She huffed and wiped an angry tear away. "This is _not_ what we were in agreement over. I am _humiliated_."

"Then it was a good thing we hashed this out before the wedding," Loki commented wryly. "I'm certain you can persuade him to allow you to stay if you apologize profusely." He watched as her expression changed from shock to annoyance to sheer rage.

"I'll not take advice from the likes of you. At Thor's death I'd be a more fit ruler than you. Everyone knows you're not Asgardian at all." She brushed her flaming hair over her shoulder and huffed. "You're heir to a throne, all right – on a realm that you nearly destroyed. The AllFather would never allow a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard. Can you imagine how ugly your children will be?" She rolled her eyes before viciously stabbing at the berries in front of her.

As Loki sat silently, weighing his response, Sif jumped to her feet and drew a blade from her boot. "Shut up, wretch," she snapped.

Berries tumbled from Olenna's fork.

"The AllFather is right," Sif barked in a loud, commanding growl. "You care nothing for Thor or Asgard. How dare you come here to our home and parade about?"

Thor and Loki knew Sif's new voice well. This was the voice she used to command her soldiers on the battlefield. Neither of them had ever been on the receiving end of that tone, and suddenly they were both quite relieved.

Olenna looked up and sneered at Sif. "You're a peasant, nothing more. How dare you speak to me at all!" She cocked her wrist back in an unnatural way.

"Sif!" Loki called out. In anticipation of the purple shimmer that seemed to form in slow motion from Olenna's fingertips, Loki took half a moment to squeeze his eyes shut in concentration before unleashing his own power at full force. His green seidr collided with her purple midair, unseen to the Asgardians. The ground shook as a shockwave exploded forth. Plates of food and silverware clattered to the ground. Thor and Sif watched in horror, both recognizing what was happening. Though they could easily cut down any opponent, they knew well enough to stay out of the line of the seidr.

Each sorcerer's face contorted in effort as they tried to channel their power and overcome their opponent. They'd both risen to their feet and leaned into their spells with all of their body. Sparks exploded every so often; some of them lit the table cloth on fire.

Sif gasped softly. She'd never seen anyone else with Loki's powers, let alone seen someone attack him with them. Not that he strained against her, Sif worried.

"Olenna," Loki panted. "Stop this." His knees trembled and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "I command you as crown prince to stop this. You have no authority here yet."

"I cannot take the throne with you lingering about. I _must_ remain here for the rest of my life. I can't take any chances." Olenna squeezed her eyes shut and grunted, sending a surge of power Loki's way. "You knew. From the moment we met, you knew of my powers! Should word get out, they'd call me a witch in Vanaheim." Panic caused her face to twitch. "I cannot go back."

Another blast rocked Loki and sent his head spinning. "The craft isn't a crime on Asgard!" he exclaimed. "Stop this."

"Olenna," Thor growled. "That's enough."

Her lip twitched. She cocked her wrists back further and struggled against the power. "They'll have me executed as a sorceress. You have no idea what they do to witches in Vanaheim."

Loki sent a burst of power toward her and knocked her backward, breaking the connection. He shook out his hands and hurdled the table to loom over her.

The princess landed on the ground and stayed there, curled into a protective ball. "Please. If you cast me away, I'll have nowhere to go. I'm not going back. I'll be killed."

"You just tried to kill Sif," Loki snarled from above her. "I don't believe your pitiful tale for a moment."

"I did it to save myself," Olenna cried out, her hands over his head.

" _To take Asgard,_ " he roared. "With my bride and me dead, and no one else to suspect your powers, you would kill my brother and take the crown for yourself." His lip curled as he saw disappointment pass the princess's face. "Is that why you were so angry to hear your plan to kill Thor wouldn't work? That his death would result in my kingship?" He didn't dare glance back at his brother. He could already see the hurt and naivety on Thor's face. The man was a brilliant, valiant warrior, but he was daft.

Olenna shook her head. "No. It would have worked." She looked up, her eyes wild as a cornered animal's. She glanced at Thor, then back to Loki. "I could have stayed here. Safe. Alive. I would have been queen."

Thor, patience finally spent, stood over her as well. "Let's say your plan had worked. I'd be dead, but you think there wouldn't be speculation as to my killer? My mother wielded this power as well. Odin would have suspected you immediately and sent you to a place far worse than whatever awaits you in Vanaheim."

Trembling, the woman sat up. "What?"

"She used her power for good, not humiliation and murder." Loki's nostrils flared. "Whether Odin allows you to stay or throws you into the cells – that's up to him. I won't let you usurp power from my family." Hesitantly, he extended his hand to her. "Get up."

"Don't touch her," Sif blurted out. In her years at Loki's side she'd experienced shocks and outbursts of his power when it slipped out of his control. The few incidents had left her in excruciating pain and Loki in deep regret. Shuddering, she imagined what Olenna would be able to do with malicious intent.

"No harm will come to you," Loki urged her. "Get up. If you fear persecution so badly, we will refrain from telling Odin about your power. You'll return to Vanaheim as a scorned bride, but not a witch." He was leaving himself vulnerable, he know, but hoped he could sway her back to reason. Years ago he'd have killed her and rid himself of her forever. That person seemed like a ghost.

The princess seemed to consider his offer. Olenna reached up after a moment and took Loki's hand. He hoisted her to her feet. Before she let go, a surge of power blasted him backward. The prince landed on his back with a sickening crunch and cry of pain.

The power had sent Thor staggering, but he'd recovered and summoned Mjolnir. Once in his hand, he held it in front of him like a shield. "Enough," he replied in a dangerously calm voice.

"Loki!" Sif shouted as she ran to him. "Guards! Guards!"

Olenna cowered from the hammer. "After what your father said, I'd changed my plan. I'd have carried your children. I didn't know. Desperate times call for desperate measures," she pleaded. "I- I will! I still can." She collapsed back to her knees. "Please. Tell no one. We can still be wed." The clatter of guards spilling into the room drew her attention. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked back to Thor. "Please."

"No," Thor replied gruffly. "Arrest her," he boomed.

Guards rushed forward and clapped heavy cuffs on her wrists and fitted her head with a mask – the same Loki had worn on Midgard.

Sif knelt at Loki's side. "Loki, Loki," she worried as she checked his body over. "What hurts? Are you all right?" Though his skin bore no cuts or bruises, she worried. The pain from his accidental slip-ups had been enough to give her nightmares. Her imagination couldn't conjure the experience a direct blow would give.

"Stunned a bit," Loki grumbled. He gingerly sat up, revealing crushed marble tile where he'd landed. The breath had been knocked out of him and he'd likely gotten a concussion, but such things were easily forgotten by Asgardians and Jotuns. He reached out and squeezed Sif's shoulder.

"I'm fine," she snapped, brushing his hand away. Sif glared at the princess as she was dragged to her feet. "I know you could do far worse than that with your power, if you wanted. Why did you not kill her?"

"I could have," Loki agreed as she helped him to his feet. "But why? There's no place for it but battle."

As Odin stormed back into the hall, he yelled loud enough that the shards of glass remaining on the table shook.

Thor looked both surprised and ashamed at what happened as he recanted the tale to Odin.

"Loki," Odin called.

"Father," Loki bowed his head and made his way to where he stood. His steps were slow and stiff.

"You've saved the Odinson line."

"It's my duty, Father." Loki bowed his head slightly. When Odin didn't continue, Loki studied Sif's face for a moment before returning his gaze to the AllFather. "And I understand my other duty."

Sif, having not realized the ramifications of Thor's engagement failing until that moment, sighed in dismay. "Loki," she whispered sadly.

Beside her, Thor frowned. "Loki, surely-"

"No." He steeled himself and nodded to his father. "As Thor's no longer to be wed, I understand that my duty is to be available to strengthen alliances with other realms by marriage." He stared expectantly at Odin, ready to forfeit his happiness for the realm. "I am a prince. I understand, Father. I only ask that I keep Sif as a paramour. Many other princes have-"

"Pah!" Odin exclaimed. "Your duty is to wed Sif. I want grandchildren. Besides, your mother would have killed me if I call off your wedding." He nodded to Sif. "Frigga told me when you were but a girl she would have you as a daughter as soon as Loki came to his senses." He chuckled as the warrior took in his words. "The AllMother gave her blessing centuries ago. She said she couldn't have hand-picked a better bride for Loki."

"Thank you," Sif said, bowing her head low.

"But I mean it."

She looked up. "AllFather?"

"I want grandchildren. I'm an old man. It would be reassuring for me to know my line will continue after I am dead." Now that I see even young princesses conspire to kill me and my sons, I need a palace of grandchildren."

"Father," Loki and Thor snapped.

"I'm old! Those are my wishes." Odin turned and motioned to his remaining guards. "Grandchildren, Loki. And soon."


	18. Wedding

Sif sat straddling Loki's thighs. Her long fingers pressed and rolled along his bare skin as she massaged his muscles. His long, slender torso was a tight bundle of sinew. Not an ounce of fat sat tucked under the skin. Sif appreciated his quiet dedication to fitness. As she dragged her fingertips down his spine, she hummed contentedly.

"Gods, that feels good," Loki groaned, his face resting in a pillow. "Harder." _If only the circumstances were different_ , he mused. A Vanir princess had used her own seidr powers to try and steal the throne, leaving an area of crushed marble tile in a dining room and Loki with a sore back in her wake.

"Harder? It doesn't hurt?"

"It hurts good." Loki replied. He turned his head and looked back at her. "I'm afraid not in the usual way, though." Though he'd have preferred to be there for Thor as he drowned his sorrow, the pain smarted too much.

Sif snorted. "Of course you'd think so." Somehow in all their time together, she couldn't recall giving him a massage. Now she regretted it. Exploring every muscle was somehow intimate – different than sex- but intimate.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Loki asked suddenly, raising his head.

"What _what_ means?" she replied as she pressed her palms into two large muscle knots.

Loki exhaled in mild discomfort. "With Thor remaining a bachelor, we'll have to have the grand royal wedding now."

Sif groaned. "No."

Loki chuckled. "You know the people love you. _Princess_ Sif. They'll want to come see you in all your glorious beauty and strength."

"Stop," Sif laughed, flicking his back. "I'm no princess. I prefer the Warrior Sif." It took actual effort to put forth a positive response. Truly, the thought of marrying Loki had thrilled her until she'd realized that a title and tiara came with the offer.

"The Warrior Princess, then." Loki grinned into the pillow, knowing that would sell her.

Sif made a sound of intrigue. "That's better, at least."

"That reminds me. I have something I want to give you." He slid out from under her, not without groans of discomfort, and crossed the room to his desk.

Sif watched as he removed a green velvet box from a drawer. "Skittles?" she asked hopefully. "You've been to Midgard?"

Loki nearly doubled over in laughter. _How disappointed she'll be._ "No, but now I see your deepest desire is to be gifted with the candies, I see I could have saved a jeweler a lot of work." He opened the box and showed her the contents. A necklace crafted from silver, emerald, and diamond sparkled up at the future princess. Sif gasped. There were dozens of stones on the necklace – it would present as a glimmering choker about her neck.

"Thor explained a Midgardian custom he learned while he courted Jane Foster." Loki held the box in his hands as Sif continued to stared, jaw slack. "A man offers his lover a piece of jewelery upon asking their hand in marriage."

"Norns," Sif breathed. She looked up at him for reassurance. Breath caught in her throat and suddenly her entire body felt as though it were going to betray her. A scream sat just behind her teeth; ready to unleash at any moment, with or without her urging it. "I've never worn anything like this. I've barely worn a proper gown." Fleeting panic rose in her chest. "Loki. I can't." She gasped for air. "Oh, gods. I can't do this."

"Shh," Loki calmed her. "Has being a prince stopped me from anything?" He set down the velvet box and pulled her into his chest. As she pressed her cheek against his neck, he wound his fingers into her curls. "You've heard it from me, you've heard it from Odin. You'll do as you please. You'll gain a husband and a title, nothing more. Here. This will be the biggest change in your life." Loki unclasped the jewels and hooked them around Sif's neck. "You'll wear fine jewels for big events. A token of my affection, nothing more. You'll carry on however you please and nothing will change." He kissed her forehead. "I just wanted to marry you because it has been a long time coming, not to make you a princess and put you on a throne." He took her face in his hands and nodded sternly. "You're the Lady Sif and that is who you shall remain after all of this." He tucked his thumb under her chin and tipped her face upward. "I love you. I've waited lifetimes for you to be my wife."

* * *

 **The Day of the Royal Wedding**

The palace walls buzzed with activity. Subjects milled in to the great room, marveling at the architecture and sheer _royal_ feel of the halls. Bakers scurried back and forth with their trays of sweets. The lords and ladies watched the hubbub and greeted dignitaries from the other realms. Guards stood at attention. Thor meandered about with the Warriors Three, mostly awaiting the feast that would follow the ceremony. Odin sat on his throne, pleased with how the day was playing out.

"Come on, come on!" a young dark-haired woman called to a large hulking man. "If we look like we're in a hurry, perhaps people will stop stopping us." Her sparring attire made it easy for her to hurry along; unlike the guards, royals, and subjects who were dressed in their finest.

The large man nodded and quickened his pace. He'd dressed up slightly more; making sure to put a leather glove over the stump where his hand should have been. His black cape _whoosh_ ed out behind him as he followed his partner.

Though she hurried, the girl knew she was unfit to lead the way. She only had half an idea of where she needed to be. The palace was sprawling and the extra visitors didn't help her recall the way.

"Oy, what're you doing out and about? And in _that?"_ a handsome red-haired man called after them. "Going to have one last quick fuck with the prince before the wedding?" He chuckled darkly. "That doesn't surprise me one bit with you."

The woman's cheeks burned and she tried to ignore the calls.

"Sure! Act like you don't hear me," the warrior called back. "We'll see you soon. Unless you're a little tied up, eh?"

The woman sighed and looked up at her partner. "I'll be glad once this is all over with and we're on Vanaheim." She turned a corner and collided with something very solid. When she stumbled backward and saw the obstacle before her, she grinned. There he was: her target. "Ah, Prince Loki."

"Sigyn! Welcome back." Loki embraced her cordially. "It's so good to see you."

The only person on Asgard who seemed to be able to tell Sif and her little sister apart was Loki. The women were identical in nearly every way, from their dark curls to the way they walked. Sigyn hadn't come to live in the city with Sif as a child, but stayed in their home village until recently. Now she was engaged to a Vanir royal. Her fiance Tyr was a one-handed warrior who was feared just as much now as when he had all ten fingers. Despite his fearsome reputation, he stood with his head bowed to the prince.

"Where's my sister?" the girl asked. "I'm afraid I've given everyone quite the fright that Sif's got cold feet and is running away with another man." She nodded toward the large man. "This is Lord Tyr of Vanaheim."

Loki chuckled and shook the man's good hand. "It's good to see you again, Tyr. I'd be lying if I said I couldn't appreciate your taste in women. Sigyn and Sif are practically twins." He looked back at Sigyn. "Though I'd say there are some stark differences centuries of observation will tell."

Tyr nodded solemnly. "Indeed, my lord."

"And Sif is where?" Sigyn asked impatiently.

"She's in her chambers. She'll be happy you're here. Have your parents arrived?" Loki grinned hopefully. He had hoped to ask her father for his blessing before the ceremony.

Sigyn frowned. "You haven't seen them? They're here somewhere. Speaking with the AllFather, I think."

Loki left to find his future in-laws and Sigyn left Tyr in the grand hall. She made her way to Sif's chambers, trying her best to keep her head down to shield her face. When she reached her sister's chambers, she didn't bother knocking.

A flock of handmaidens squawked their disapproval as she burst in. Sif stood in the middle of them in a black slip as the women fussed with her hair. "Sigyn," Sif squealed over their protests. "You've made it. How was the trip?"

"Oh, plenty fine. One of your warrior friends thinks you're going to skip the wedding to have sex with Loki, by the way. Sorry about that." She grinned.

The handmaidens giggled.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Ladies, could I have some time with my sister?" She smiled kindly as they left the chambers and pulled the door shut. "It's so weird having people wait on you." Her lip curled. "I could do all this myself. It doesn't take a team of four to do hair or put a gown on."

"Oh no," Sigyn whispered. "What's wrong? You have that look. That crazy look. Do you have cold feet? Are you really going to leave Loki looking like a fool when you don't show up?"

"Shh!" Sif hissed, thankful the ladies were out of the room. "I'd never do that to him. We've been through too much together."

Sigyn sat down on the bed and patted the blanket next to her. "Come, sit. We have time."

Sif did as she was told.

The younger sister studied the elder. Any bride would be stressed on her wedding day, but Sif seemed to be taking the idea to an extreme. Sif, the mighty, the brave, dozens of other adjectives had been used to describe her. Sigyn was surprised to see the warrior maiden so shaken up over the idea of spending her life with the man she'd already spent her life with. Over the years Sif sent hundreds of letters back home. They outlined life at the palace, her victories in battle, and how fond she was of the youngest prince. Sigyn had known from the start that the relationship would be a success; Sif was a great judge of character and very few people made it past her first suspicions, let alone into her inner circle. The relationship, although tumultuous at times, seemed solid and magnetic. It had its quirks, but Sif had always remained adamant that Loki was her perfect counterpart. Sigyn believed her. Still did.

"If you could do anything right now with no fear of ramifications, what would you choose?" Sigyn posed.

"I'd marry Loki in the courtyard. It would be with friends and family. Nothing more. Then a feast and revelry." A small smile came to her face.

"So instead you're marrying Loki in the hall with the realm in attendance. The feast and party will follow." Sigyn shrugged. "I think you can do it."

"I don't want to be a princess. I'm a warrior. I battle. I drink. I fuck. I swear." Sif reached up to run a hand through her hair, but stopped when she touched the intricate braids wound into her hair. "I'm not _this._ The last royal lady was Frigga. I'm nothing like her."

"You loved her."

"I did. But I could never be her." Sif chewed at her lip.

"Stop that," Sigyn scolded. "You don't have to be the AllMother. That's Thor's problem to find someone to step into her shoes. You realize what everyone thinks about Loki? The god of chaos. The prince with the silver tongue. The trickster. You're the perfect wife for him."

Sif blinked. It had been years since she'd heard those names. "The realm still believes that?"

Sigyn laughed. "You think they _don't_?"

"He has changed," Sif argued indignantly.

"No one knows that. Which is perfect for you," Sigyn explained. "No one will expect the most feminine, refined lady to marry the liesmith. They want a saucy wench who can slap him around and keep him in line. You know everyone loves you. The princes' trusted shield maiden. You should be proud, big sister."

Sif smiled in spite of herself. "You're only saying this to make me go through with it."

"I'm saying it because it's true and there's no way you'd know if. You're in the palace. Of course people know that Loki has changed. All of us villagers? We don't ever see the royals." When Sigyn saw sif nodding in approval, she continued. "So you're going to marry the god of chaos and continue to be who you are and that'll be the end of it." She jumped to her feet. "Come on. I want to see you in that dress. It's _so_ low cut!"

* * *

Loki's helm had always seemed overly flamboyant to him, but now it seemed fitting. He stood before thousands of subjects wearing his black attire and green cape with the golden horns protruding from the top of his head. If nothing else, the helm certainly provided the commanding presence a person standing before so many required.

He took a deep breath and stared down the aisle. Soon Sif would walk the length of the hall, passing through the crowd, before joining him. Odin and Thor would say the sacred words and just like that, they'd be married and Sif a princess.

Thor strolled up and exhaled happily. "Are you excited, little brother?"

Before Loki could answer, the orchestra began to play. A harpist plucked an ethereal melody above strings and flutes. Thor clapped him on the back and stepped back to his place.

A large _whoosh_ of a thousand people turning in their gowns rustled through the hall as Sif appeared at the end of the aisle.

Loki had to remind himself to breathe. In their centuries together, Loki had seen Sif in all manner of attire and situations. Yet the weight that this woman would be his wife in a matter of moments struck him dumb.

The crowd beamed and turned as Sif passed them by. She smiled easily. _After all_ , she'd reassured herself, how many parades had she done this in following battle? More than she could count.

Sif wore the bare shoulders and deep plunging neckline effortlessly. Confidence and strength exuded from her. Her pale skin peeked through long lace sleeves. A full, heavy skirt hung from her hips and would surely cause her spine to protest as the evening wore on, yet no one would know. The gown looked weightless. The emerald fabric shimmered and sparkled as it flowed. About her neck sat the necklace gifted to her by Loki. From boot to braid, she was the warrior princess the realm had craved.

Her nose wrinkled as she smiled in delight at Loki's expression. With every step down the aisle, his gaze became clearer. He looked positively dumbfounded, like the boy she'd met centuries ago on her first night in the city.

"You're a lucky man," Thor chuckled as he watched Sif make her away toward his little brother.

Loki didn't get to respond. In an instant, the glimmering gold hall collapsed into darkness in an explosion of rock, smoke, fire, and screams.


	19. Aftermath

Screams and cries of pain and horror stirred him from unconsciousness. Loki tried to jump to his feet, but found himself pinned to the ground. "Sif?" he called out in confusion. The horns of his helm were stuck on something, holding his neck in a strange position in relation to his body. "Ughn. Sif?"

Something had happened. Something had gone wrong. Sif had been walking down the aisle to marry him, then something catastrophic had occurred.

"Loki!" Thor's voice came. "Get up. _Ughhn!_ "

The weight at his back and legs disappeared. Loki got to his knees and shook his head as Thor tossed a huge chunk of stone away. Dazed. Smoke and screaming flooded his senses. "Thor – where's Sif?" he choked. A metallic taste touched his tongue. _Blood._ Loki wiped his lips. His fingertips came away dripping red. A gash across his cheek spilled blood down his face like tears.

"Get up!" Thor's voice came again, gruffer. "We're under attack."

Loki stumbled to his feet and shook his head. Double vision vexed him momentarily. When it cleared, his stomach clenched. Smoke billowed toward the sky through the gaping opening where the ceiling had been. The stone had collapsed inward, indiscriminately crushing all below. Even Thor, regal in his flowing red cloak, looked frazzled. His hair was out of place and his eyes were for perhaps the first time in his life, wild and uncertain.

Wedding-goers were rushing from the hall in fear of another attack. Some were pulling their loved ones from beneath rocks. Others had suffered a fate more gruesome than death in battle.

"To your stations!" Thor bellowed. "Defend the city!"

Loki looped up through where the ceiling used to be. In the sky a golden force field sealed itself around the city. "Where were the guards?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Come on, Loki!" Thor growled, grabbing Loki by the shoulders and giving him a shake.

Loki nodded and tried to push through his haze to think. "Lead the defense. I'll help here. Where is Father?"

Thor waved his hand toward the rubble. "I- I don't know. I have to go!" Mjolnir in his hand, Thor flew out of the hall and to stir the army.

"My Lord," a guard called to Loki. "What shall I do?" The soldier, barely a man, had a young face and trembling jaw. His eyes pleaded for help.

The fog of shock lifted. "Assist the survivors," Loki replied firmly. "Assist the survivors!" he called. "Clear an area for those needing healers! Take the rest out of the hall. It may collapse further!" He looked for the aisle Sif would have been walking down. It was hard to tell where anything was. Chairs and shields, hunks of stone and drapery were intermixed in piles that crumbled when disturbed. Here and there a hand was desperately clawing from within the wreckage.

"Gods," Loki whispered in horror to himself.

"Help me!" a small voice came.

Loki stopped and listened. When the voice came again, he dove to a large rock and pushed it out of the way. A child was curled in a small air pocket beneath precariously positioned stones. He was crying and sat hugging his knees. Loki recognized the boy as a lord's son, then felt a wave of nausea when he realized the lord had a daughter the same age that should have been with the boy. "Come here," Loki urged the child. "Come along."

The boy sniffled. "Where's mother?"

"We'll find her. We have to get you out. Come on!" His long arm couldn't quite reach the boy. The horns of his helm crashed into rocks and stopped him from reaching any further. Loki snarled and ripped the golden helmet from his head. It landed with a clang beside him. "Come here. Come closer!" Loki further reached into the small space. Rocks shifted and the prince froze for fear of crushing the boy. "You have to come to me. Come on." Suddenly the importance of time washed over him. How many people were trapped in here? There had been thousands in attendance. The entire palace staff. His entire family. Sif.

When the boy finally scurried out, Loki pulled him clear of the rocks as they immediately collapsed. Loki scooped the child into his arms and hurried him to what he determined was a makeshift triage area.

"Your Grace," a healer called to him. "Your face. Allow me to clean that for you!" She appeared like everyone else: in shock with her finest clothes covered in dust.

"No," Loki replied, shoving the babe into her arms. "See to the injured!" He turned back and worked his way to the center of the hall, searching desperately for his bride and pulling injured people from the rubble where he could.

"Loki," a maiden called desperately. She crouched on the ground near another woman.

Loki knelt beside her and recognized her as a serving girl at the pub he and Thor frequented. "Alida!

She nodded.

Loki surveyed the woman on the ground, another server. "What's wrong? Can she be moved?"

"She's dead," the woman replied plainly.

Loki looked up to console her and only then realized her arm was trapped at the shoulder between two large pieces of column. "Alida. I'm going to lift, and you'll pull your arm out, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"One, two," Loki counted, bracing himself, " _three!"_ He put all his might into lifting the boulder.

It slid enough that Alida was able to wrench her crushed arm free. Loki had only just let the stone crash onto its lower partner when the girl collapsed next to her dead friend. Bone and blood seeped out of the tube of skin which had once been her arm. The sight was sickening – moreso than anything he'd ever seen in battle. Loki scooped her into his arms and carefully made his way to the healers.

"Prince Loki," Alida whispered suddenly.

"You're going to be all right. Bones can be mended in no time."

Alida blinked at him for a moment, her head bouncing and lolling back and forth as he navigated the bodies and stones. "The one-handed man said no one would ever forget this day." Her pale lips barely moved as she spoke. "In the pub. With a friend. I didn't know what he meant. Now I do. He laughed about it. Said it would be in history books, the tragic wedding. I thought he was jealous. It was him."

Loki looked down at her and suppressed the urgency that arose in him. "Thank you, Alida. Thank you for telling me. That's of monumental help. You just rest now."

The girl's eyes fell shut again as he set her down on the floor next to several other Asgardians he'd pulled from the crumbled architecture.

" _Damn_ it," he snarled. His fist came down on a piece of rock. A crevice formed in the bolder and it split in two.

"Loki!" a voice came.

He looked up as Fandral arrived at his side. He seemed to have escaped the collapse, but others' blood smeared the front of his tunic."Your face-"

" _Tyr_ ," Loki snarled through his teeth.

"I haven't seen him," Fandral replied. "Have you seen-"

"This was Tyr. One of the serving girls from the pub said she overheard him planning this. If you find him or any other Vanir, detain them." Loki ran his hand through his hair.

"I haven't seen Sif," Fandral blurted at least. "But I'm sure she's around. Helping people." He nodded to reassure himself.

Loki pursed his lips and nodded.

"Hey," Fandral insisted, squeezing Loki's arm. "Sif would never forgive herself if she didn't die in battle. That's how we _both_ know she isn't dead."


	20. Gravel

Sif was alive.

Or so she assumed.

As she'd walked down the aisle toward Loki, the ceiling had rained in. Without a shield, Sif had cried out and covered her head with her arms. Miraculously they seemed uninjured, as did her head. She was sprawled out on her side, pinned under something.

She opened her eyes and blinked. Nothing. It was pitch black.

"Hello-?" she coughed. She tried to move but realized she was stuck beneath something. Her legs were either paralyzed or crushed. In fact, she couldn't move at all. "Hello?" The diamond necklace clinked around her neck as she struggled to free herself. Guilt struck her with the ferocity of a blow from a shield-shattering hit. _People will have been killed, and all because they wanted to see me wed._

"Damn it," Sif whispered in dismay. " _Damn it."_

* * *

As the cries quieted and smoke stopped swirling, the sounds of Asgardian ships engaging in battle echoed into the hall.

"Thor's chasing them off, then!" Fandral exclaimed. "Good!" He turned back to the pile of rubble and tossed some more stones away.

Beside him, Loki's composure wavered. "She'll have been killed under this weight." His bloodstained hands trembled as he clawed at boulders. "It's been too long."

"Use your tricks, then! Move the stones!" Fandral pressed an ear to the pile of debris. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Can you hear my voice?" After a moment he shook his head. "I can't hear anything. Just use your tricks, Loki. Can't you blast it all away?"

Loki shook his head. "I can't control it. Maybe I could blast them away, but they'd crush anyone therein." He continued to dig. "We can't stop. There are people in here. So many unaccounted for. And Sif." He wretched a huge rock aside and gasped. _A hand._

"That's a woman!" Fandral exclaimed. He gingerly crawled up higher and began pulling smaller rocks away. "Is it Sif? Hello?"

Loki held his breath. The arm twitched and suddenly came to life. "Sif?" He whispered hopefully. As the rocks fell away, he sighed in dismay. There were too many freckles on this arm to belong to Sif.

When a mess of red hair poked through, Fandral grimaced in disappointment. "Not Sif. We'll just keep digging. We'll keep looking. Dozens of others are digging, as well. We'll find her," Fandral urged him.

A feminine cough broke the constantly crumbling and tumbling of rock. Loki channeled his aggression into freeing this woman. Surely some Asgardian loved her and was worried.

"Oh, you're alive, darling!" Fandral took the girl by the waist and pulled her free. "You're alive! Congratulations!"

"Your Grace," the woman choked upon seeing Loki.

"No need for formality," Loki quickly replied.

She blinked at Fandral. "The Great Fandral," she murmured in shock. "Rescuing _me?"_

Fandral scooped her into his arms. "I'll get you to the healers. Is anything hurt?"

Loki almost wanted to laugh. The girl was beautiful and looking at Fandral adoringly. He was certain he was watching the beginning of their grand love story. Soon there would be curly redheaded children causing mischief in the halls of the palace, likely at their father's urging. Loki smiled at the thought. _This is definitely the beginning of somethin._

The thought sent a pang of panic through him. Had his love story just ended?

* * *

Muffled voices drew near.

" _Here! I'm here!"_ Sif screeched as shrilly and loudly as she could. A fit of coughing struck as she inhaled dust. Her movement caused the stones around her to shift. Sif's heart pounded in terrified anticipation. Were the stones to collapse, she'd be crushed and killed. Were she to remain still and quiet, however, she'd also die. Her body felt wrong and Sif was certain her life would end were her situation not mended.

" _It sounds like someone's down in this one,"_ an unfamiliar voice came from above her.

"Yes! Here!"

Vibrations rumbled through the debris, followed by shouting.

" _It's not stable. We have to move on."_

 _"There are children over here. Mark it and we'll come back."_

 _"_ No!" Sif screamed. "I'm here! Please!" Sif tried to push her hand through to the surface, but she could only reach stone.

Above her, a pair of guards carefully crept over the rubble, marking it with a shimmering X before moving on to victims who would be easier to rescue.

* * *

Hours had passed since the attack and collapse. The hall had quieted. Victims had been treated and released in the triage area, and the more seriously wounded had been transported to the medical hall. Now just guards remained, moving stones to find the remaining lost wedding-goers.

Loki had not heard from Thor and had no idea as to what had happened with the rebel ships. He'd alerted his guards of the treason of the Vanir and Lord Tyr; several lords from Vanaheim had been taken into custody for questioning. Surely Thor had received the message and was doling out justice. Odin and the guards on the stage were uninjured, which had been a small comfort for Loki.

The body count was in the hundreds. A sick feeling settled over Loki. After all, the dead had come out to celebrate his love for Sif, and now families were shattered and splintered. The guilt would surely live with him forever, Loki knew. The ache of loss had began to settle on him, too. None pulled from the rubble at this point had been breathing. The weight was too heavy, the wait too long. No one dared mention Sif's whereabouts.

"My Grace, you haven't stopped for a moment. You should see the healer. Take a rest," a guard offered.

"No," Loki replied plainly.

"Your hands, your face. You need care." The guard frowned.

Loki shook his head. "Not until every one of them is freed. Not until everyone is accounted for. I'll have no one awake tonight wondering the fate of their loved one." As he spoke the words, his voice cracked. Perhaps Sif was dead. He was still an Asgardian prince and owed it to his people to work for them. Besides, he realized, the work was keeping his hands and mind busy. "How many remain lost?"

"Seventeen, my lord."

Nodding, Loki wiped sweat from his forehead. "Seventeen. We'll dig deeper and recover seventeen."

The guard frowned and nodded toward an area of precariously perched wreckage. "There was a woman's voice from there, but we couldn't get to her safely. We passed over her to get to those who were easier to recover faster." The guard bowed.

" _Some help, over here. We have a child! Alive!"_

"Go," Loki urged the guard. "Sixteen, then." A swirling cycle of dread and hope spun through his head. _A woman's voice from there._ He climbed the pile of stone, grunting and jumping aside as a large slab of stone tumbled down, nearly crushing him.

"Be careful, Loki," a guard called from nearby.

He nodded. "Is anyone alive in there?" Loki called into a crevice. "Hello?"

He was met with silence.

"Can you hear me?" Loki pressed his ear against the crevice, straining for any sign of life. What could have passed as a wheeze seemed to come from somewhere below him. "Hello? Are you hurt?" Reaching for the highest pieces of stone, he pulled them down from the pile and let them tumble to the floor below. "Hello? Speak so I can know where to look for you!"

Without notice, the slab Loki had been standing on shifted and slid downward. The prince tumbled to the floor, his emerald cape wrapping round him. He stumbled to his feet just in time to get out of the way as more of the debris crumbled and slid in a small avalanche. He looked back at the pile, hoping the victims underneath hadn't been crushed further by the movement. The fabric of a gown caught his eye. Green and black shimmered, even in the dust.

"Sif," Loki breathed. "Sif. Sif!" he scrambled up the pile and touched the dress gingerly. "Sif, can you hear me? Sif!" He pulled away smaller stones, but became disheartened as he realized a huge slab seemed to have fallen directly onto her, leaving only this small fold of fabric exposed. "Sif, I heard you cough, now _say something._ " When she didn't answer, he hurried to the other side of the pile and tried to tunnel through. "Sif!"

"Did you find the princess?" a guard called.

" _Sif!"_ Loki screamed at the rocks as he dug. "Give her to me! Norns, please, I don't deserve any miracle, not any more than any of these people whose family, friends died, but please, gods, please, give her back to me. _Sif!"_ Tears balanced on the rim of his eyelids. "Oh, gods, please, _please_."

The guards exchanged nervous glances as they worked to reach the body in the green dress.

Loki cried aloud when he pulled a stone away and saw Sif's hand. "Sif! Can you hear me?" He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. Cool, but not cold.

Guards quickly rushed to his aid and removed the stones from above her.

"Sif," Loki called again. A million memories were rushing through his head as he clawed at the rock. Stargazing, her head on his shoulder. Sparring on the pitch and thrilling at her touch. Stealing away to his chamber during state feasts. Snuggling after especially wild sex. Speaking in low voices as the rest of the palace slept. Sitting on the bench on her balcony, watching storms roll in.

"Sif, I'll be the best husband you could imagine if you just _live."_ He cried as he tore a large boulder away and let it crash to the floor.

Suddenly, the stones fell away and there she was. Sif, covered in dust yet still radiant in her wedding gown. Unlike many of the other victims they'd freed, Sif looked as though she'd merely been out in a dust storm, not crushed. She wasn't covered in scrapes or blood. The view cheered Loki until he looked down the rest of her body. A large, immovable slab had pinned her on her side. Her hip seemed to be supporting the stone, and was likely broken and fractured under the weight. Her face was serene and she seemed to sleep.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Loki exclaimed.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking herself awake.

"You're alive!" Loki choked.

"Loki," she whispered. "Haven't we died? There are no Valkyries. Are you-?" She blinked in confusion. Hours had surely passed. The pain and numbness had rolled through, but there was nothing now. Loki looked especially distraught. _He's died, too,_ Sif caught herself thinking in selfish relief.

"You're alive," Loki repeated. "You're alive." Tears spilled down his face as if a floodgate had opened. He held her hands and stared into her eyes, speaking reassuring words as the guards struggled to remove the heavy slab pinning her to the ground.

"My Lord, we can't move it," a guard grunted. "Not with ten more men."

"Machinery, then," Loki replied quickly.

"We can't get any into the hall yet- there's too much debris."

"Keep trying!" Loki urged them.

Sif looked up at Loki. "I am to die here."

"No. No, you're not," Loki spat. "You'll be free soon."

"What of my sister? Thor? The AllFather?"

"They all live," Loki nodded. "And our friends. They all live. We'll join them soon."

The guards cried out suddenly. The slab shifted. An ear-splitting wail of pain broke the silence as the slate pressed down on Sif further.

"Hurry!" Loki roared. His heart pounded out of time as he watched Sif. Agony contorted her usually beautiful face. Blood trickled over her lips and she sputtered.

The guards cried out and struggled against the stone, but it would move no further.

Red bubbles formed on Sif's lips. "Loki. I love you," she managed.

"No, _no_ ," Loki snarled. He released her hands and came to his feet. "Move," he roared at the guards.

"Your Grace?"

" _Move!"_

The guards scrambled away from the stone, looks of fear and uncertainty on their faces.

"My Lord, you could crush her," one of them tried hesitantly as Loki stood back and took a deep breath.

"She's already been crushed. She'll die if we do nothing. _Move!_ "

Static tingling immediately ignited in the air. The guards climbed further down the debris pile, hoping to get out of range, and quickly.

With a mighty cry, Loki unleashed his full seidr power. He had no idea what to expect, as he'd always made sure to restrain himself, even in battle. The power was too strong even for war- where he could easily annihilate a crowd of enemies, the magic could not distinguish between friend and foe.

As a shockwave rolled through the hall, stones exploded to dust. Pebbles rained down upon guards' helms. The stone even twenty yards away exploded as if hit with bombs. When the energy had faded, Loki collapsed. His limp body tumbled ungracefully to the floor.

Guards rushed to his side, and crawled through the rocky powder back up to where Sif had been pinned.

"He's alive," a guard called in relief as he pressed his fingers to the prince's throat. "His heart is still beating. Weakly, but still beating."

A guard clawed through the gravel until he found Sif's body. He pulled her free and knelt with his ear to her mouth. After a moment, he sat back in surprise. "So is the princess!"

"Take them to the healers, and quickly."


	21. Bare

Fandral groaned and rubbed his face. He'd been spared from the worst during the attack. For a few hours he'd dug for survivors. Then, covered in dust and dried blood, he headed to the front line.

Thor led a charge and chased down half a dozen rogue Vanir warships. Lord Tyr had been taken into custody and thrown into the cells. Before the interrogation could even start, Fandral had watched as the once high Vanir lord sang like a bird. Princess Olenna, who had tried to kill the princes and Sif, had quite the following in Vanaheim who vowed to avenge her. Fandral wasn't surprised to hear she'd used her tricks to escape her captors in the cells of her home realm.

Sighing, Fandral sat back and surveyed the beds before him. Loki had not awaken. Using his sorcery to free Sif and the rest of the survivors had drained him and he'd fallen into an Odinsleep of sorts. Next to him, Sif was kept asleep by the healers. Her pelvic bone and legs had been crushed. Fortunately, broken bones were easily healed in Asgardians. Among other victims were Hogun and Volstagg, who rested and slept off concussions. In another wing of the infirmary, the redheaded maiden who Fandral had pulled from the rubble slept. He had visited several times, hoping she'd wake. Yet it was the middle of the night and it was best that the patients slept.

"My Lord, you should sleep. There are guards at the doors and there will be healers on staff all hours of the day," the lead healer Eir said gently. "Sleep. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

"If any of them wake up, they'll want someone to tell them they're overreacting." Fandral grinned. "I'll stay, if that's all right. Thor and the AllFather have gone to Vanaheim to clean up this mess. I think they'd want me to look after this lot."

Eir nodded. "Of course. I know the princes are quite fond of you."

" _There she is!" "Grab her!"_

Fandral jumped to his feet and reached for his dagger as he bolted for the door. "What's that? In the dead of night?"

"The AllFather told us to look out for this one," a guard growled, tossing someone to their knees before Fandral.

Upon inspection, Fandral found a young woman scowling up at him.

"Sigyn." Fandral offered her a smile and sliding the knife back into his belt. "Here to see your sister, I imagine?"

"Here to finish the job," the other guard quipped. "We'll take her to the cells with her friends."

"What did Thor say about this? This is Sif's sister. She's an Asgardian!" Fandral helped the girl to her feet. "Why are you to look out for her?"

"I was to wed Tyr," Sigyn spat. "He betrayed me. He betrayed _us._ They've all been trying to arrest me, even as they pulled me from the rubble. I ran. _"_

"Ah," Fandral answered quickly. "I see." He raised an eyebrow at the woman. "You hardly look like a traitor. You'd think a traitor would have known well enough to stay out of the hall that was to be attacked."

"It's a trap," the smaller of the two guards snarled. "Odin will have her head by morning."

Fandral stood between the guard and the woman. "I'll take her under my charge," he said. "At ease! If she turns out to be a traitor, I'll kill her myself and give you the glory."

Grumbling, but knowing Fandral outranked them, the guards returned to their posts and allowed Fandral to lead Sigyn into the infirmary.

The woman's lip twitched. "I _didn't_ -"

"I know," Fandral interrupted her. He stopped to face her. "I believe your innocence."

"How did this happen? I spent time with Tyr. No, I didn't love him, but it was a smart match and he wasn't as awful as some of my friends' husbands." Sigyn exhaled in dismay. "I _should_ be in the cells. My betrothed tried to murder the entire royal line of Asgard. I know I'll be executed for treason." A steely resolve washed over her and she looked solemnly at Fandral. "I only want to know Sif is alive before that happens."

"You will live and see her be crowned princess," Fandral dismissed her. "What reason would you have to murder your own sister? Her power would have given you power. There's no reason for you to have taken part in this."

"Why would the Vanir orchestrate such a brazen attack on _Asgard?_ "

Fandral frowned. "Thor was set to marry one of their royals, Lady Olenna. She turned out to be a snake, a sorceress. She was here to bewitch our soldiers and murder the royals. I imagine when we sent her back to her own realm, she stirred up an army and brainwashed them into thinking it was a good move to retaliate. Defending her honor, perhaps?"

"Why don't you sound more angry?" Sigyn scoffed, indignant. "They attacked my sister's wedding – the prince's wedding. There are so many wounded, so many _dead_."

"Anger won't bring them back," Fandral said softly. "But our good humor can cheer those who still live. Come. Sif's over here."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Sif, sit. Your _everything_ is broken." Sigyn looked frantically at Fandral, hoping he'd be able to convince her sister to remain in bed as Eir instructed. "You've only just opened your eyes. Stay still!"

"I have to see him!" Sif argued, trying to swing her legs over the side of the bed with a cry of pain. "Does he live?"

"Stop it," Sigyn growled, trying to be firm and gentle at the same time. "Lie back down. Eir said you are to stay abed!"

Fandral watched in amusement as Sif, half her bones still mending, fought ferociously to free herself. "Loki is going to be fine – he's just having a bit of an Odinsleep," he drawled sleepily. "Nothing to worry about. He used his tricks to free you and it took a lot out of him. He'll be perfectly fine." Fandral looked to Volstagg and Hogun, who were speaking with their families. "Look. None of our friends are worried about him." He smiled through his exhaustion. The night had turned to morning and the warrior hadn't abandoned his post or slept a wink.

Sif groaned. "Because they have themselves to worry about. How long has it been? What happened? Who did this? How many dead?"

Sigyn and Fandral sighed in unison before breaking the news to her.

They'd just finished when Thor stormed in. "Where is my brother, Sif, our friends?"

"Here," Fandral called. "We're all alive and well."

Sigyn's eyes grew wide and she stepped behind Fandral, hoping she'd be mistaken for a healer.

Thor nodded to Hogun and Volstagg, greeted their families, then frowned at Sif. "You look worse than they do."

"She took quite a lot of ceiling to the head," Fandral joked.

"Loki-" Sif started.

"He'll be fine," Thor said as he gazed over to his brother's bed. "Mother spoke of such exhaustion after performing especially taxing tricks. I have no doubt he'll be up and "

"Will he?" Sif dropped back to her pillow. "Good."

A familiar snarl interrupted the conversation. Thor stepped aside as Odin appeared, looking haggard but confident. Hie eyes locked on the dark curly head behind Fandral. "Guards! By my order you were to locate this woman take her into custody. I expected to see you in the cells, not amid my best warriors."

"AllFather, if I may," Fandral started, keeping Sigyn sheltered behind him.

"You may _not,_ " Odin snapped. "Step aside. Arrest her."

"Father, she had no knowledge of Lord Tyr's treachery." Thor glanced back at the girl as guards closed in on her. "Look at her. The agony and sorrow on her face matches yours."

"Yes, and we have raised actors to entertain us with their false expressions and feelings. Take her." Odin's nostrils flared. "I'll hear no more whining. She'll be fed and housed, what more do you demand of me?" His glare dared a challenger.

Knowing a cell was indeed a generous offer as opposed to death, no one spoke any further.

* * *

 _A Month Later_

"How was it?" Sigyn asked excitedly. Weeks in the dungeon hadn't dampened her spirits much.

Sif wanted to reach out and touch the forcefield keeping her sister locked away, but kept her hands at her sides. "It was fine. Small. In the courtyard just his morning. Thor, the AllFather, and a few of our friends were there." She sighed. Getting married without her sister had made the ceremony seem pointless. "I guess I'm a princess now."

"I guess you are," Sigyn giggled. "I'm not bowing to you, though."

"Please don't," Sif agreed. After a moment, the women both grew serious.

"Are you going to go after Tyr?" her little sister asked urgently. "Now that you can, you should. I can't believe Odin just went and _talked_ to them."

"I had thought about it," Sif said quietly. She glanced down the hall. When she was pleased with the guards' distance from them, she continued. "I have control over the military forces as of the wedding. I want to lead an attack on Vanaheim. A surprise attack. We'll take out Tyr, that witch Olenna, and all involved in the attack. I don't trust their word. Maybe Odin did, but it means nothing to me."

"Will Loki and Thor help you? The Warriors Three?" Sigyn's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Sif chewed the inside of her cheek. "Truthfully, I've told no one. But we will avenge the dead and clear your name. You'll be free by tonight."

* * *

"Yes, thank you!" Loki called to the bar maid as she congratulated him on the small wedding that evening. He picked up the round of tankards and delivered them to his usual table. Thor and Volstagg had gathered, but Hogun and Fandral were late.

"And where is your _wife_?" Thor asked. "Haven't seen her all day."

"Perhaps she ran," Volstagg suggested jokingly.

"Perhaps she did," Loki shrugged. "She's kept me around for this long. I don't see why she'd leave me now."

"I'd have left you after the whole Jotunheim Midgard thing," Thor said. "Does she know about Darcy?"

"Darcy?" Loki replied, recalling Jane Foster's dark haired side kick. "There's a name I hadn't thought about in centuries. What of her?"

Thor sat back. "Didn't you take the little mortal to bed? She seemed quite fond of you.

"No," Loki shook his head. "Perhaps I should have, though." He grinned mischievously. "Of all the mortals, she's the only mortal who could have handled me." He took a swig of ale. "Alas, now I shall never savor the touch of a mortal woman."

"Here I'd been keeping a secret from Sif that wasn't even a secret." Thor snorted and took a drink. "The Midgardians would be quite disappointed to hear their great trickster party god was nothing more than a boring prince who'd rather read a book than find a woman to warm his bed."

The younger man shrugged. "Please. I didn't share your taste for Midgardians. Besides, I had Sif."

"Even then?" Thor asked in surprise.

"Always, truthfully," Loki chuckled.

"Ah, here they are," Thor called as Fandral and Hogun entered the pub.

"Volstagg, orders to move," Hogun called. "Time to go."

"Orders?" Thor and Loki asked in unison. "Orders from who?" Thor stood and reached for Mjolnir. It was in his hand in a moment.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Fandral stared at the floor. "Under orders of Her Grace, Lady Sif."

Blinking through his confusion, Loki stammered. "Wh- what? Orders from Sif? What orders?"

"The ships have already taken off for Vanaheim, I'm afraid," Fandral reported. "A surprise attack on those who attacked us. Vanaheim."

"What?" Loki snapped. "If this is a joke-"

"We are leading a raid there tomorrow evening," Thor exclaimed. "She'll jeopardize everything."

"So is this betrayal of our confidential orders treason against the crown princess, or-?" Fandral asked as Thor and Loki sprinted out the door past him.

"I think there are bigger issues at hand, my friend," Hogun said.

* * *

The Vanaheim landscape hadn't changed much since Loki was there last. Except for the fact that Asgard's army was standing at attention on a rocky landscape overlooking the realm's capital city. Sif was standing on a ledge, rallying the forces. She looked noble, but something about her demeanor turned Loki off.

" _Stop,"_ he commanded her.

Spinning around to meet him with shock, Sif quickly narrowed her eyes in hatred. "No. I have every authority, every right to do this." She turned back to the troops, the hundreds of men and women who were gathered below, eagerly looking up, awaiting further command.

The anger for him in her eyes saddened him, but it was certainly a look he'd received from her before. "That doesn't mean you should." Loki frowned. "You know me to be right. You'll be seen as merciful if you stop this now. Not weak." He waved his hand to the troops. "They have lost. They are mourning. You cannot send them in to a city and tell them to find those who killed their families. It would be a slaughter. How you feel – that's how they all feel. How _we_ all feel. This is folly. Stand them down. Send them home."

"You've done the same thing, but on your own accord. What of Jotunheim? What of those frost giants, now dead, and rightfully so?" Sif's nostrils flared. "You'd have slaughtered them all if no one stopped you."

"I regret it every day," Loki replied, trying to remain calm and soothing. "I was young and acting rashly. You know exactly what happened. I nearly killed Thor in the process, and received my punishment from Thanos." His lip twitched slightly at the memory of the torture. "I have repented for that foolish, evil outburst. You're better than I was. Than I am."

"I am not young and stupid. I am acting to protect and avenge my people. Hundreds were killed by this wretched witch. Thor and Odin will do nothing – so I will." She turned back to the warriors before her.

"Order them to stand down or I will." Loki strode toward her carefully. He outranked her and always would. " _That_ would undermine your power. We were only married this morning, Sif. This is no time for war. Stand them down."

Sif studied her husband's face. Even now, as his voice lowered into a dangerous growl, he was looking at her kindly. His mercy and love was endearing every other day, but today, when she meant to rain fire down upon the witch who murdered so many at her wedding, she wanted no part of it. "You have changed, Odinson," Sif snapped. The awaiting ranks stared up at her. She smiled then began to call, " _Forwa-"_

 _"_ No!" Loki boomed. "On my command, stand down. Return to Asgard. Return to your posts."

The warriors turned on heel, away from their assault, and back to their home realm. Sif watched in horror. "What have you done? This will invite another attack – more of our people will be slaughtered." She reached out to strike him.

Loki easily caught her wrist. "Not here," he growled.

"Ashamed of me?" Sif snapped. "That's rich, coming from the likes of you. You're a coward!" Angry tears clung to her eyelashes. "I was going to avenge our citizens. You cannot strip a royal of their right-"

Her wrist still ensnared in his hand, Loki drew her close. His lip curled back as he spoke. "Lady Olenna and her conspirators will die tomorrow. Thor is leading a raid in the city." When he saw her expression change to shock, Loki was surprised to find he only grew angrier. "They'll be brought to justice and their corpses displayed publicly as a warning. Had you not acted so childishly, you'd have known this. Your assault would have killed more of our warriors. You're a foolish girl and I shouldn't have given you a crown!" He released her and shoved her away. "To rule does not mean to act on your own impulses." He watched he army as they boarded their ships and left. "They'll have died, too. How many deaths do you need to inflict upon Asgard in your first month?"

Sif's face twitched in rage. "I'm trying to do the right thin-"

" _You're wrong!"_ Loki roared. Her blatant disregard for protocol angered and disappointed him, and he was certain Sif knew the protocol to go to war. She'd ignored it completely, assuming her sparkling new title as princess would protect and enable her.

"Don't you speak to me like that," she hissed.

"Like you're a stupid child making choices that will impact the entire realm? Because you are." Loki turned to leave, but a smart slap caught him on the cheek. He turned on Sif and grabbed her roughly by the tunic. " _You are a princess, not a wench. Never do that again._ "

"I'll do as I please." Sif stood defiantly, her chin jutted out and eyebrows lowered.

"You'll do as I say," Loki growled, snatching her by her collar and pulling her close once again. The tip of his nose brushed hers "Go home. I'll deal with you later. Someone has to stay and clean up your mess." Rage roiled in his abdomen. It was as if they'd forgotten their years of love and returned to the early days when they fucked to spite Thor. As angry as he was with her, Loki grew hard at the conflict and their closeness.

"Deal with me?" Sif repeated darkly.

"Unless you'd rather face Odin's wrath, you'll face mine." Loki released her. "Go home." He glanced to Fandral and Hogun, who had arrived with him and were standing solemnly nearby. "Escort her. She is to remain in our chambers until I return."

* * *

In the palace later that night, Sif stalked back and forth angrily. "I wasn't wrong," she roared.

Her guards had resumed their role as her friends and were seated on the foot of her bed.

"You certainly would have shown your strength and resolve," Fandral offered.

"We cannot lose any more people," Hogun sighed. "Loki was right."

Sif shook her head. "No, no. But if we-"

"We would have lost warriors," Hogun interrupted, his somber expression never changing. "Innocent families would have been torn apart here and on Vanaheim." He pursed his lips. "It was an unwise risk. Uncalculated."

Sif's stomach sank. Stupidly, she hadn't considered the loss of life. Sure, the Vanir would suffer greatly, even the innocents. That was the plan. But she should have known that even surprise attacks aren't foolproof.

"Loki was right," Hogun repeated, as if ending the conversation.

"Thank you, Hogun," Loki's voice came from the doorway. "Thank you. You may leave us."

The warriors nodded and left. "Good night, Sif."

Sif stared out to the balcony, refusing to honor Loki with so much as a glance. "You cannot detain me in my own room. Not anymore."

"You think you know so much. I can detain you, and I will detain you. You risked Asgard's warriors, reputation, and put thousands of Vanir innocents in the way of slaughter." Loki stripped off his battle armor and let his belt drop onto the wardrobe floor. "Now you look thoughtless and _that_ is more dangerous to a state than anything. If I hadn't saved you-"

"Saved me?" Sif scoffed, turning to glare at him. Her arms sat atop of her breasts. "I didn't need saving. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, but at least I reacted!"

"You were wrong. You aren't to make those calls anymore." Loki pulled off his tunic and stood bare-chested before her. "I'll have no argument. You have no idea the power I do in fact have over you as your husband. The laws are old and out-dated, but they still stand. You are to obey me in matters of state, and I'll hold to that. Not because you're a woman; because you're inexperienced at ruling. You have no command of the military as of now."

Sif threw her hands in the air and laughed. "I do _not_ belong to you, and I won't obey and order from the lies of you-"

" _You will!"_ Loki raced toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders. He shook her once to put an end to her laughter. " _This isn't a game! You are playing with real lives!"_

Sif shrugged out of his grasp. "Don't touch me."

"Please," Loki snarled. "Must we relive these theatrics?"

"I am not _owned_ by you."

"I never intended to until you sent my friends to battle without discussing it with anyone, with council, with me." Loki ran his hands through his hair, which fell into his face messily. "I am responsible for our people. I'm also responsible for your actions. _Because_ of your foolishness, our element of surprise was blown. Thor had to lead his team in tonight. We suffered losses of the elite team. Tyr escaped."

"What of Olenna?" Sif breathed.

"Dead. Like our men." Loki kicked off his boots and threw them into the wardrobe harder than they meant to. Perhaps the deaths would have happened tomorrow anyway, but they sure felt like they were due to Sif's impulsive move.

"Warriors die in battle. That's it. At least our foe is vanquished!" Sif exclaimed. "You would stand by and do nothing and have our enemies think us weak because you do nothing to show our force? That is somehow better than this outcome?" Sif cried. "I'm not sorry. I'd have gone through with the attack. I'd do it again tomorrow if the armies were still mine to command."

"That is stupid and a senseless waste of Asgardian life-"

"You're stupid!" Sif bellowed. In a flash she lashed out, a dagger gleaming in her hand. The sharp tip grazed Loki's chest. Knowing she didn't hurt him, Sif stood back and only felt mildly foolish. "You shouldn't have stopped me. I could have ended her and scared off any would-be attackers for centuries to come. None would have perished but our enemies."

As blood seeped from the superficial wound, Loki breathed deeply and closed his eyes. The air around him electrified. "Leave," he whispered.

"No," Sif whispered. "Tell me why I'm wrong." She knew the consequences. Though the hair on her arms and neck stood, Sif stayed. If her husband was about to lose his temper over something she'd done, she deserved to see _just_ how outraged he was.

" _Leave now."_ Loki glanced up at her. " _Leave!"_

"No!" Sif cried out. "You cannot protect me. Fight me, if you're so angry! Yell at me! Convince me I was wrong!" She twirled her dagger in her hand. "I struck you before your guards and friends. Strike me back. I can defend myself." Guilt, disappointment, and a need to rid herself of the negativity drove her to push him further. Perhaps their dead warriors _were_ her fault. " _Punish me,_ then!" she pleaded. "Fight me. Give me what I went seeking out."

Loki cried out as the negative energy swirled within him. He slashed his arm in a fast motion and the floor to ceiling bookshelves in their room exploded. Books flew everywhere. " _I've married a fool!_ "  
He directed his uncontainable rage toward inanimate objects in the room: the bed, the chairs, the paintings. As things flew about the room, exploded, or broke in half, Sif stood staring at her husband. Part of her marveled at his power and the magic, the other half of her detested him for reining her in.

The electric charge in the air remained. Loki stood, chest heaving, with his arms at his sides.

"Punish me," Sif mumbled.

"No. You aren't a drunken warrior at a pub. I won't lay a hand on you." Loki's voice was dangerously quiet. "Though you may want a brawl to clear the air, I'll not abandon honor all together."

"P _unish me,_ " Sif repeated, her lips parted and eyes half lidded. "You aren't done letting your frustration out yet. If you won't fight me, fuck me. _Something._ After all, it is our wedding night," she added weakly. Loki was glowering at her. The expression was intimidating, but she still wasn't frightened.

"You want me to fuck you? Fine," Loki snapped. She turned to move out of his way as he stormed across the room, but he grabbed her roughly around the hips. "This is your idea," he growled as she struggled.

Loki threw her down onto the bed, then grabbed her by the belt and dragged her back toward him. Though he wanted to say something, words just didn't form on his tongue. None saw him as brute strength, but he easily ripped her leggings and tunic to allow him access to her body. Whether he'd recall what was happening, he wasn't sure. The wild, primitive nature of his magic was overtaking his logical thought processes. It took supreme concentration to wield it and use it successfully, but he'd let it get too out of control. Now it had to simply burn out.

"Loki," Sif panted. Excitement and fear raced over her. She'd always preferred rough sex, but Sif had never dared provoke him while his seidr was surging. The desire had been there. Now, she figured, she deserved what pain befell her. Perhaps a jolt of his energy would be enough to wipe memory of her first failed day as princess from her mind.

" _Shut up,_ " Loki growled. He clasped her hands together and jerked them upward over her head before holding them there. With the other hand he pulled himself out of his leggings. He stroked his member as he suckled and nipped at her breasts.

The moment he made contact with her, a light tingling started over her entire body. Sif's heart hammered in anticipation. Whether she would get a blast of the energy or sex would wear it off, she couldn't guess.

" _Punish_ you," Loki growled suddenly. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Do anything you want to me," Sif pleaded. They'd played games where she was subservient to him, but now they both realized it to be true. "I'm at your command."

Loki delivered a sharp bite to her nipple before plunging into her. The wet sounds surprised him; Sif had seemed somewhat nervous. Yet she was ready for him and he thrust himself into her as hard as he could. Though he'd fucked her thousands, millions of times over the centuries, she still felt as tight as the first time they'd fumbled about and learned how their bodies fit together.

"Loki," Sif breathed. "Norns, ah, ah-"

" _Quiet,"_ Loki barked. "I know one way to stop your whining," he said as he straddled her and pushed his cock against her lips.

Sif eagerly accepted him and licked his member enthusiastically. He pushed the full length of himself into her mouth, then quickly removed it. His power was subsiding to desire, but even so, he didn't want to hurt her. He rolled onto his back and pulled her onto him.

Sif trembled. "Loki, I-" Another thrust made her squeal in pleasure and collapse forward, pressing her lips to his.

"I said to be silent," Loki snapped. "You want an audience? You shall have one as part of your punishment." He pulled Sif, her ripped clothes hanging open, to her feet. The prince tore the remaining shreds away and tossed them to the floor. "There will be a gathering in the courtyard below," he said. "Drunks celebrating their safe return sans battle." He slapped her ass. "Get out there."

Sif's nipples stood erect. She'd never felt so dominated. Her legs trembled and the cool night breeze sent goosebumps down the back of her arms. "I cannot – what if-"

"You wanted punished. This is your punishment," Loki growled seductively. "You cannot tell me you haven't begged me to fuck you in the sight of all." He flicked his fingers toward the doors, which opened on their own accord. "They're drunk. They won't remember a thing in the morning."

Sif walked out onto the balcony a few steps. Loki shoved her forward so that she leaned against the railing. A moment later his hand was on her neck and he bent her so that her torso hung over it at a ninety degree angle.

Below her, dozens of warriors had gathered and were drinking to celebrate coming home without shedding blood on Vanaheim. They'd soon have more to celebrate, she thought to herself.

"You've always wanted this, haven't you?" Loki snarled. He spanked her firmly then spread her ass cheeks apart.

Sif gasped and reached back to pull his hands away, but stopped when he began to work her ass with his fingers. "Ah, ah," she whimpered quietly. "Shh, they'll-" Suddenly she cried out.

Loki had pushed into her, his cock already dripping wet from her soaked pussy. He groaned in pleasure as her muscles contracted and quivered around him. Slowly, he pulled out before quickly sliding back in. He looked down and watched himself penetrate her anus. Somehow it was the one thing they'd never done.

Sif moaned and her breasts bounced up and down in sight of all. Several commoners and warriors in the courtyard heard her cries and looked about. A few of the pointed up to her. Within seconds, the entire courtyard was watching her. Their smiles were wide and sinister. She glanced back at Loki, her lips red and parted and eyes sultry. "I thought I was your property? You should show me off in front of the realm?" She looked back down to the men as they watched her breasts jiggle to and fro with every thrust.

"I told you to be quiet," Loki whispered in her ear. "I knew you wanted them to see you." He knew he was standing far enough back that those below wouldn't see him. Perhaps rumors would swirl about who was fucking the princess on the balcony on he wedding night, but he didn't care. He glanced over her shoulder and felt immediately more erotic to see a dozen men looking up in surprise and lust at his wife. That's the feeling he imagined he'd experience should Thor ever walk in as he'd fucked Sif under his nose. Unfortunately, they'd been too sly and the older prince had never found them undressed.

Now Loki's hands found Sif's breasts and he fondled them vigorously. He slid a hand to the wetness between her legs. His cock still in her ass, he deftly manipulated her clitoris until she half screamed, half laughed an announcement that she'd orgasmed.

The crowd of men below jeered and cheered. Loki pulled Sif back from the balcony and pushed her down onto her knees just in time to ejaculate onto her breasts. "Now bid them goodnight," he said in exhaustion.

Sif stood and, with semen shining and dripping from her, bid the warriors a good night.

The warriors shouted up jeers and lewd suggestions. Sif turned to Loki for a cue. The attention and taboo nature of the balcony tryst was invigorating. Had Loki commanded her to pleasure herself while the gallery looked on, she would have.

"Now get back inside. I'll have you in the shower next."


	22. The Morning After

Smoke furled toward the sky from the rolled up Midgardian concoction Loki was smoking in the royal courtyard. _Cigarettes,_ a mortal named Darcy, Jane Foster's best friend, had called them. They smelled unpleasant, tasted worse, but grew on him. He fondly recalled the feisty earthling, now centuries dead, as he inhaled the smoke that had killed so many mortals before they realized their bodies couldn't handle it. Asgardians and Frost Giants, fortunately, were much more hearty folk.

Thor scoffed as he joined his brother. "Those things again?"

Loki nodded and exhaled a puff of smoke. "You had your Midgard woman, I have my Midgard vice." He flicked the ashes. "Thanks to Darcy. She was so-" he paused and think. "Spunky, without being power hungry."

"Uh oh," Thor chuckled. "Marital issues after only 24 hours?"

"Sif tried to use our army to destroy an ally." Loki took a drag and blew a lopsided circle with the smoke. "You think that's not worth having an issue over?"

Thor waved the smoke away. "The two of you are a splendid pair. You tried and nearly succeeded at destroying an entire realm."

"I was practically a child."

"Aye," Thor nodded, absent-mindedly stroking a large gash on his bicep.

"Got that last night?" Loki asked, nodding toward the wound.

Thor blinked, and blushed. He hadn't realized he'd been gingerly stroking the injury. "It could have been worse. We lost a few. I can't help but wonder if they'd have all made it home if it wasn't for Sif blowing our cover. That's very unlike her to be so careless."

"Here," Loki said, snuffing out the cigarette on the bench he'd been sitting on.

Thor eagerly offered his arm. "Thank you. This reminds me of when we were children."

"Had Frigga known how many times you burned or injured yourself, I would have been her favorite even _more_ obviously," Loki joked. He clasped his hand firmly over his brother's wound, noting with alarm how hot it seemed compared to the rest of his brother's arm. "This is infected, you know."

"You've done this to worse," Thor shrugged. He grinned in excitement. A cooling sensation radiated from Loki's palm to the inflamed skin. The pain numbed and Thor sighed in relief.

Pleased with his work, Loki grinned and sat back. Whatever Jotun power he had leftover, even in his Asgardian form, he was thankful for it. "Some things never change, I guess." He pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"Should you decide ruling is not for you, there's always healing." Thor looked at his arm, which was notably less red and felt much better. When he looked up, he nodded. "Good morning, Sif."

"Good morning." Sif marched past, her spear and shield on her back. "Those disgusting things again?" she sneered at Loki.

"Hello to you, too," he muttered as she stormed past them. Her movements were meaningful and sharp as she disappeared from view.

"Good luck, Brother," Thor chuckled. "There was a time I thought she would make me a fine wife, but I see now that she's better suited for you. I wouldn't dare tell her she was wrong to attack Vanaheim."

"But-" Loki choked.

"She was wrong," Thor interrupted. "That's certain. I just couldn't tell her so." He laughed and shrugged. "And here I'd thought your performance with her last night would have been enough to sate her lust." He chuckled. "The warriors may have been drunk, but one of my guards was heading home after his shift and saw the show."

Loki took a long draw on the cigarette. "Perhaps that was a bad idea. Sif loved it, I assure you, but I shouldn't have-"

"I'm certain she did," Thor agreed. "Loki from a few centuries ago would be proud you haven't lost any of your mischievous ways. You'll need them to contend with your wife. I'll see you on the pitch later."

"Mmhmm," Loki agreed, lying back on the bench lazily as his brother left to go about his business. The youngest prince blew another smoke ring and allowed his thoughts to wander briefly to Darcy Lewis and whether or not he should have indeed took her to bed.


	23. Darcy

_**Author Note: Because I love Kat Dennings and was SO MAD when I heard chatter that Jane and Darcy WON'T be in Ragnarok.**_

 _Centuries Ago on Midgard_  
Darcy Lewis was not a genius like Jane Foster. Darcy Lewis was not strong or fast, or even particularly skilled at any one thing. She called herself a jack of all trades and laughed at decorum. Despite the fact that Loki was a prince _and_ an alien to her, she often tousled his hair and squeezed his bicep as if she was his next door neighbor. To Loki's dismay, Darcy had also taken to calling him E.T., fashioned after a Midgardian film about an extra terrestrial.

"Hey, E.T.. Have you ever had sex on the beach?" she brashly asked over a breakfast at Jane Foster's one Friday morning.

Thor raised an eyebrow and Loki cleared his throat. "Is that a Midgardian custom: inquiring to one's private life over breakfast?"

"Sex on the beach is a drink," Jane quickly interpreted. "She means the drink." She bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"Maybe I was talking about the drink. Maybe I wasn't." Darcy winked at Loki.

"Darcy," Jane scolded her. " _Stop!_ " She shook her head apologetically and turned toward him. "I'm sorry. She's-"

Loki grinned and leaned forward toward the saucy brunette. "She's quite bold. Are all women from your Earth like you?"

"All the ones I've encountered so far," Thor nodded. "You'll recall the Black Widow."

"E.T.. Hey. That was a serious question," Darcy cut in.

"The drink? No, I have not had this drink of yours."

"We're drinking tonight. It's my birthday. You going to stick around, E.T.? Thor drinks with us," Darcy added, batting her eyes for effect.

Loki considered the proposal. They were due to remain on Midgard for another few weeks to attend meetings and councils. "I simply cannot fathom an excuse not to."

"Great! Wear something sexy. I need my entourage to be smokin.'" She shimmied slightly before putting her hands in the air. "Birthday! Birthday!" she sang.

" _Darcy!"_ Jane hissed as Thor guffawed. "Really!"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is this not sexy enough for your birthday celebration?" He gestured to his black jeans and well-fitting grey shirt and shot a glance of betrayal to his brother. "You said this was custom Midgardian casual wear."

"It is," Thor shrugged. "I guess it isn't up to Miss Lewis's expectations." He flexed and waggled his eyebrows at Jane. "Not all men are as mighty as me."

Jane batted her eyes adoringly and giggled.

Darcy and Loki sighed and rolled their eyes in unison.

The music in the bar that night vibrated through Loki's chest and made him clench his teeth. _Noise,_ he thought in annoyance. Apparently he was the only one bothered by it, though, as Thor and his Midgardian friends were merrily enjoying the evening. The girls had squeezed themselves into tight dresses; the likes of which Loki had never experienced. Asgardian women would never be able to fight, train, or do much of anything in the skin-tight outfits.

"Another round of drinks for my friends," Thor called to the bartender. "Loki, come here! Another drink!" When they arrived, he slid one down the bar to a thin quiet man called Ian, Darcy's intern and some days, love interest. "You too, Evan."

"It's Ian," he sighed as he stared at the screen of his phone disinterestedly.

Loki snatched the shot glass from the man and drank it before collecting his own. The intern didn't notice, but kept swiping his finger over the phone.

"That's the spirit, E.T.!" Darcy cheered. "Double fisting! Yes!" She teetered off her bar stool, onto her high heels, and threw her arm around his neck. "Are you going to order me a drink? That's how birthdays work on Earth, you know." She batted her big eyes.

"Of course," Loki nodded. His dislike for mortals had faded somewhat as Thor brought Jane Foster to Asgard and he spent time with the couple on Midgard. After realizing the humans were largely like the people he grew up with, Loki softened and pitied their short lifespans. What was a year to them was an entire lifetime to these beings. Yet they fretted and worried as if their mistakes would haunt them for eons.

Darcy giggled and swayed slightly. "For real, E.T.! Thanks for coming out. Thor always said you couldn't drink as much as him and that's why you never came out with us. But we knew it was because of the whole taking over Earth thing."

"Mmhmm," Loki sneered. "Two sex on the beaches," he nodded to the bartender.

"Ooh, a charming alien is giving me sex on the beach," Darcy cooed, nudging Jane in the side.

"Stop, Darcy," Jane chuffed. "You're wasting your time. He doesn't like mortals, remember?"

"We'll see about that," Darcy promised, winking at Loki and laughing as he sighed.

The more they drank, the more the women craved attention. Jane became increasingly jealous; snapping at Thor if he dared let his attention turn from her. Darcy, on the other hand, grew more hilarious and raunchy. She told jokes and slapped the bar, laughing harder than any who listened to her. On the other side of Jane, Ian sat typing into his phone. When he pay no attention to the joke the brunette just told, causing her to look dejected, Loki sighed. "Very clever," he commented quickly with a smile.

"You got that one?" Darcy beamed. "Way to go, E.T.!" Suddenly she swayed and blinked rapidly. "Whoa."

Loki pressed a hand to the small of her back to steady her. She collapsed into him in a fit of giggles. "A water," Loki called to the bartender as Darcy held fast to him.

"Very good, Loki," Thor commented. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were looking after the birthday girl here."

"Someone has to," Loki replied, making sure to sound annoyed. "Besides, it's not like the idea is completely foreign to me." He brushed the hair back from Darcy's face. "If you're going to retch, I'd prefer you tell me."

"Got it," Darcy replied, sticking a thumbs up in his face and nearly jabbing him in the eye.

"I fear Jane is heading down that path, as well," Thor chuckled as Jane let her head rest on her arms on the bar. "Did I not tell you their drinks are like water? They're puny little things, can't drink, can't take a hit, get killed for any number of reasons, but there's something about them."

Loki nodded.

Darcy was wiggling her hips back and forth against him and drunkenly mumbling about dancing. She tugged at his hand. "Come on, E.T. Dance with me. Ian won't."

Loki turned to see if he could pass Darcy onto the intern, but found he'd disappeared. "Where did that one go?" he asked.

Jane shrugged and mumbled out an answer. "He left. He's bad, anyway. Not good for Darcy."

"Ugh," Darcy snapped. "Of course he did. He didn't even say goodbye!" She huffed and with renewed vigor, moved back and forth against Loki. "I guess you have to dance with me."

"Go on, Loki!" Thor shrugged, grinning at Darcy. "Dance with her."

"I will. Another drink first, I think," Loki replied, pushing the glass of water into her hand. Darcy accepted the drink and cheered, not knowing it wasn't liquor.

"It's the blink of an eye, but it wouldn't hurt you to let her in," Thor suggested quietly the mortal chugged her water. "It would help you move on from Sif."

"Sif?" Loki replied in shock.

"Sif has spoken of your shared evenings," Thor admitted. "I suspect that's the reason for the change in you, Brother?"

Loki pursed his lips, unsure of what to say.

"Loki. Dance," Darcy suddenly demanded as she slammed the now empty water glass down onto the bar.

"All right, all right," Loki replied, making sure to sound annoyed for Thor's benefit. Deep down, he admired the girl. A wild, attractive smile passed her face as she cut loose on the dancefloor, not caring what anyone said or thought. For all of her uncertainty and tendency to take the back seat to Jane, she was more than worthy of her own spotlight. _She reminds me of me_ Loki realized with a pang of he knew he wanted to protect her. _Crazy, vulnerable mortal._

When the group spilled back into Jane and Darcy's apartment, it only took a few seconds before Thor and Jane disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom. Loki shook his head and chuckled.

"Damn, Jane," Darcy called after them. "You get you some!" She collapsed onto a chair and giggled. "Good for her. I'm so proud of her. I love her!" Her purse fell to the floor, its contents spilling in every direction.

"Are you all right?" Loki asked as he knelt to collect her things. He recognized some of the items from her bag: makeup, hair brush, tissues. Yet he studied a small shiny square packet. "What's this?"

Darcy squealed. "Nothing!" She snatched it from his grasp. "Nothing."

"That sounds rather suspicious," Loki shrugged as he zipped her bag and sat it on the end table near the door.

The mortal rolled her eyes. "It's a Midgardian contraption used in the act of intercourse," she explained dramatically. "It's a condom. I could show you how it works." She winked before erupting into more giggles.

"Ah," Loki nodded. "Of course. I'm quite familiar with the idea."

"Are you?" Darcy replied coyly. She licked her lips and sat so her breasts were pressed together and perfectly showcased in her strapless dress. "I've wondered. You're pretty hot, E.T.. You bangin' space ladies all the time?" She fussed with her strappy heels before sighing and looking up pleadingly at the alien prince.

Bemused, Loki shook his head. "No, I've never been much for the one night stand, as you mortals say. I'm more interested in finding a partner I can converse with." He dropped to his knees before her once more. "Give me your foot." He couldn't help but grin at the mortal's helplessness.

Darcy happily flicked her heel into his hands. "So no ladies? Then you're gay, right? Bummer."

"I am not," Loki replied coolly, easily removing the shoe, putting it in her lap, and reaching for her other foot.

"Good!"

Loki snorted and dropped the second high heel into her lap before standing and heading for the kitchen. "Good? I'm not certain why my sexuality concerns your people so much."

A small smile on her face, Darcy stumbled to her feet. "I want to show you something." Drunkenly ambling down the hallway, she paused and waved to him. "Come here! Just come on."

Expecting to tuck her into her bed as soon as she collapsed into it, Loki followed. When Darcy turned into the guest room – his room – he called after her, "Darcy, wrong room." He cringed at the sounds coming from Jane's room and quickly sought the solace of his room down the hall. Something immediately crashed into him as he crossed the doorway, throwing him off balance for a split second. The smell of perfume and fruity drinks washed over his senses. He turned to absorb the blow and the back of his knees hit the bed, buckled, and caused him to land on his back.

Darcy landed on top of him, straddling his lap. "Whoa there. You're like, there you are." She patted his chest appreciatively. "Solid, E.T.."

"I'd advise you not to try to sneak up on me. Had I not known you were here, I'd have killed you in one good blow." When Darcy made a face at him instead of reacting in thankfulness, Loki rolled his eyes. "You've had much to drink," he chuckled. "You should go to bed."

"I am," Darcy replied as she continued to run her fingers up and down his pectoral muscles. "Good idea."

" _Your_ bed," Loki corrected himself. He held eye contact and tried to ignore her generous bosom and the way her dress was creeping up her legs as she grinded against him.

"Why not your bed? We're already here." Darcy hiccuped. The liquor had blasted her inhibition apart and muddied her dexterity. She fumbled with his belt buckle to no avail. "Come on, E.T.. Show me some space moves."

"Darcy," Loki chided. "You're drunk." Though he had no intention of fucking her, he felt himself get hard as she squirmed against him and oozed desire. "What about Ian? Isn't he your lover?"

" _Ian?_ " Darcy repeated incredulously. "He's such a doof. I'm the birthday girl and he didn't even get me a drink. Or talk to me. Or tell me he was leaving. Or look at me!" She gestured to her dress. "I look damn good."

"You do," Loki agreed earnestly.

"Oh, really?" Darcy cooed. "I wondered if you even noticed." Before Loki could stop her, Darcy reached around and unzipped her dress. In a flash she'd pulled it over her head and tossed it to the middle of the floor. A lacy black strapless bra and black panties stood out in contrast to her pale skin. "Don't even try to say you'll hurt me. Thor tried that with Jane, and we both know they're doing it right now."

It took a moment for Loki to realize his jaw was hanging open. "Stop," he said firmly, but kindly. He snatched her wrists and held them gently. "I'm in my right mind, and for that reason, I could hardly take advantage of an inebriated mortal."

"Oh!" Darcy exclaimed in delight. "Okay. What if you were drunk, too? We can go get more booze-"

" _No,_ " Loki groaned. "You deserve better." He gently pushed her off of him and sat up. "You're a lovely girl, but I-"

"What, you aren't into brunettes?" Darcy exclaimed angrily. She shoved him back onto the pillows. "This is such bullshit. You were flirting with me all night. It's my birthday, you know. It's Earth tradition that the birthday girl gets some on her big day." She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

"I'm very sorry," Loki offered. He could sense her embarrassment and recognized the feeling. "Darcy, you are lovely. Really, you truly are. It wouldn't be fair to you. Look at how lonesome Jane is while Thor is away. Besides, your mortal friends all hate me."

"I like you," Darcy said softly. She shyly looked to his face and held eye contact.

Without realizing it, Loki replied, "I like you, too."

When Darcy swooped down and sloppily pressed her lips to his, he didn't resist. Her warm sweet breath tasted different than the kiss of any woman he'd had on his lap. Urgency and uncalculated passion made her unpredictable, and that excited Loki.

 _Sif._ For a moment, the Asgardian beauty crossed his mind. Loki hesitated for a moment. _This is how it feels, then?_ He considered Darcy's plump lips, which were currently on the side of his neck, and his guilt concerning Sif. _She is bedding your brother, fool,_ he reminded himself. _She has done this and worse, knowing damn well your devotion to her. You have no connection with her._ When Thor acknowledged their relationship in the bar, it had felt like a papercut to the heart.

His mind made up, Loki easily scooped Darcy into the crook of his arm and flipped her over. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, pleased with how the evening was progressing. She reached up and tugged at his shirt. "Off."

He obeyed. Knowing that Darcy was much more fragile than the Asgardian and Vanir women he'd bedded, he allowed her to be the dominant party. Follow orders or risk killing the woman. Stakes were high. And exhilarating.

"Geeze," Darcy breathed as she let her fingers trace down toward Loki's waistband. "You're sort of intimidating. Ian's like spaghetti compared to you."

"Ian?" Loki breathed. "I thought he wasn't-"

"We did it before, but we aren't together. He's _not_ my boyfriend." Darcy rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about him right now?" She straddled him once more cleared her throat. "So. Like. Sexing." She kissed him and let her hands find his hair.

He did the same, but after a moment, Loki sighed. "Ah," he said in frustration, "I can't." He groaned and flopped his hand over his eyes in shame. In his mind, Sif tossed her hair and flashed a coy smile at him. _Damn you,_ he thought.

"You can!" Darcy exclaimed. "Did you drink too much? Are you nervous? I can help-"

" _Not like that_ ," he growled. "I'm a fool. I'm in love with a woman back home."

"Oh," Darcy said, quickly scampering off of him and kneeling next to him on the bed. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she spoke. "You didn't say you had a-"

"We aren't wed, we aren't together. But I love her." Loki sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You brought up Ian, and-"

"He's not _mine,_ " Darcy quickly recovered. "So, can she like, see what's happening, or does she know I-?"

"No," Loki answered. He looked up at the woman's terrified expression and chuckled. "She cannot see you. We aren't really gods. We just live so much longer than you. Don't worry. You haven't fallen under the wrath of a goddess."

"Okay. Good." Darcy crossed her arms and tried to cover herself anyway.

"I'm so sorry. It's your birthday. I feel as though I've ruined it," Loki said.

"That's cool, E.T.. I respect that. That's super cool of you to stop because you love whoever your space lady is." Darcy settled down into the bed and cuddled against him. "Is it cool if I sleep here, though? It's lonely. And it _is_ my birthday. At least can you snuggle with me?"

Loki pulled the mortal into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I could tolerate that."

* * *

The meeting in Paris had gone as well as Loki could expect, what with a the Avengers suffering what seemed to be their fifth rift and separation. He was forced to attend in their stead while Thor chased the Hulk across the planet – again – and tried to get the group on the same footing.

Some of the Frenchmen still regarded Loki with suspicion, but he knew there was nothing more he could do than prove his helpfulness and dedication to helping the Midgardians tame their meaningless squabbles and wars. New York had certainly given them reason to dislike him, but Loki found the mortals' short lives wasted on holding grudges.

"Home," he sighed to himself happily as he strolled into the lobby of Jane Foster's apartment building. The dirty carpet and houseplants greeted him, and an elderly woman checking her mail pretended to ignore him. The elevator dinged to a stop, but he headed for the stairs and took them two at a time.

The French council had afforded him accommodations at a fine inn, but there was something sterile and cold about it that reminded him of the guest rooms back on Asgard; purposely plain in order to be inoffensive to visitors, no matter where they hailed from. Home, however, was bright and warm, full of comfortable things, colorful art, bizarre trinkets, and food and drink of every kind. He took the steps three at a time in anticipation. After a moment Loki blinked in surprise, then chuckled. _Home? On Midgard?_ When he reached the door with the crooked 3A on it, he smiled. "Home."

When he shut the door behind him, a soft sob greeted him. "Hello?" he called out.

"Loki," the sob came again.

"Darcy?" Loki replied, hurrying down the hall and tossing his suitcase into his room before peeking into Darcy's room.

The brunette was curled into a ball on her bed, clutching a pillow with all her might. "Loki," she squeaked. Her voice, a high-pitched whine full of terror and sorrow, shocked the prince.

"Darcy," he exclaimed, rushing to kneel beside her on the bed at once. "Come, what's happened? Are you hurt?" He looked her over and found no obvious malady, but recalled how fragile mortals seemed to be. "Are you ill?" His heart thudded in apprehension. He knew nothing of the anatomy of mortals and how to assist should she be having a medical event. The girl's face was pale and her eyes and nose were running. Her limbs trembled and there was a wild look about her that Loki thought seemed familiar, though he couldn't name it.

"N-no," she whimpered. "But maybe." She sniffled rapidly like a dog after a scent. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Loki asked, quickly scanning the room. He stood and looked out the window and then out into the hallway. "There's no one here. What has you so frightened?" He flung open the closed door and knelt and looked under the bed. Nothing.

"I, I don't know." Darcy sat up and pulled her knees in to her chest. Her face was pale and lips were trembling. "I'm just, just-" she trailed off and sobbed more. "I don't know. I can't handle it. Any of it. All of it. Help me."

Loki slid onto her bed and easily pulled her into his arms. He suddenly knew what was wrong with her, for he'd experienced the very same cruel sensation. "Is this a bout of nerves? Anxiety?"

Her hair tickled his chin as she nodded violently. "Uh huh. It's – it's – a panic attack. I'm _scared_." Suddenly she was panting, desperately gasping for air as if a pair of hands closed about her throat.

"It's all right," Loki cooed into her ear. "Give me your hands."

Sniffling and blinking through her tears, Darcy reached her shaking hands out toward his. "W-w-why?" she gasped.

"Here." Loki grasped her hands and allowed his natural coolness to seep from his fingertips over her hands and wrists.

The sensation made Darcy gasp and pull her hands away. "What? What's that?" she cried, frantically rubbing her palms together.

"Shh. This will help. Do you trust me?"

Darcy looked up long enough to lock eyes with the prince. She nodded.

The fear in her blue orbs saddened him. _How many nights did I spend feeling just like this?_ Loki frowned. _An entire adolescence, that's how many nights._ "Close your eyes. You're safe. I've got you," he whispered as he gently placed his fingertips to her temples.

As the refreshing coolness washed through her mind, Darcy sighed in relief and slumped against him.

"There," Loki murmured. "You'll be all right." He eased her onto the bed and pulled a blanket over her. "Better?"

"Mmhmm," Darcy nodded sleepily. "What was that?"

"Space magic," Loki replied with a small smile. He knelt, kissed her on the forehead, and stood to leave. "I'll be just across the hall should you need anything."

"Hey, E.T.?"

Loki paused, his hand on the door knob.

"Would – would you stay with me? Just in case?"

There was no way he could deny her pleading voice. For the second time in a week, Darcy fell asleep curled up against Loki, enjoying the coolness of his skin and gentle strength in his arms. He, on the other hand, enjoyed the comfort she took in him.


	24. One Last Tryst

_Centuries Ago on Midgard_  
"What's up with you guys?" Jane asked suspiciously one Saturday morning from over her cup of coffee. "Are you dating?" She glanced across the table to Thor. "I'm not sure that's a great idea, do you?"

The Asgardian brothers had been on Midgard for some time; traveling between countries for meetings with the Avengers and heads of state. They could easily have gone home between gatherings via the BiFrost, but Thor was more than happy to stay with Jane. Plus, everyone was surprised to find Loki's attitude toward the realm and mortals at large changed.

He was currently on the couch with Darcy. The duo was curled into one another, watching a violent television show. Darcy was using the Asgardian as a backrest and he was absent-mindedly playing with her hair.

"Shh. Bad guys are getting stabbed," Darcy called back to Jane. She nestled deeper into Loki's lap and continued to chew on her thumb nail.

At the kitchen table, Jane raised an eyebrow at Thor and whispered, "They're dating. Look at them!" She stirred her coffee feverishly and bit her lip. "Don't you think they'll break up and make everything awkward- or destroy half the city if they stay together?"

"I'm not certain," Thor replied. He shrugged and smiled. "Take heart, Jane. Loki in love is much different than the Loki who tried to rule Earth. Besides, they seem to be getting along well." He looked into the living room where Loki was mumbling something into Darcy's ear. She giggled and slapped his arm.

Thor turned back to Jane and took a long drink of coffee. "I cannot say I have seen him behave in such a way with anyone back home. Whether it's love or something else, I think you need not worry."

On the couch, Darcy looked up at Loki. "Did you hear that? They think we're in love," she whispered in amusement.

"They'll think what they will," Loki replied. "It offends me none." Truly, the Asgardian admired the girl's saucy nature and disdain for Jane Foster's imposing authority. Darcy was not as dim as Jane made her out to be. On the contrary: the girl was brilliant in the realm of political science and had given Loki valuable input more than once. Their friendship had evolved into a bizarre courtship of sorts. It was not bizarre for them to share embraces and a bed. In stressful times they sought the other's company.

Yet Sif was always in the back of his mind. Sometimes he missed her and longed to go home and embrace her, but more often as of late the thought of Sif made his skin crawl. He wondered if Sif knew about Jane Foster, or Jane about Sif. Though those relationships troubled him, Loki realized his newfound canoodling with Darcy put him in the same category. Running back to Sif and reporting about his brother's relationship with a mortal would make him no more appealing in her sight.

Resolving to free himself from the spell Sif had inadvertently cast upon his heart and mind, Loki faced the hard truth. He was certainly attracted to Darcy Lewis. She was witty. She was sharp. She had moxie.

"You really don't care if that rumor's out there? That's cool," Darcy grinned, nestling back into the crook of Loki's arm. "Now shh. I've heard a ton of people get murdered at this wedding."

* * *

Darcy groaned and thrashed in bed. It was hot. August in Chicago was miserable. The apartment's air conditioning wasn't cutting it. She stripped off her shirt and struggled out of her shorts. It didn't help. After a few more stifling, miserable minutes, she crept out of bed and snuck across the hall to Loki's room.

"Hey," she whispered as the pushed open the door. "E.T.. Are you awake?"

"Mmhmm," Loki replied. He was lying on top of the covers reading a book, shirtless. "It's late. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"It's so hot," Darcy mumbled, squinting into the light. She wiped sweat from her brow and shifted her weight, waiting for the extra terrestrial to respond so she could gauge his mood. He'd been a spectacularly good mood earlier that day while they'd binge-watched her new favorite show, but a spat with Thor had left him a moody jerk after dinner. The latter Loki was one she'd put up with to avoid the heat. As she'd expected, his room was much cooler than her own, due to his frost giant genes.

When he closed his book and looked up at her, Loki's eyebrow shot upward in surprise. "Well," he croaked. Darcy was watching him expectantly, standing in her underwear and bra, her hair tied up on top of her head. Loki swallowed and sat the book down. "This is new."

"I can't sleep with it so hot. Can I sleep in here?"

"Looking like that, of course. Come here," Loki growled playfully.

Rubbing her eyes, Darcy nodded and stumbled to the bed. "Thanks, E.T.," she mumbled sleepily. Loki's skin was cool against hers and she immediately pressed as much of herself against him as she could. "Good night. You can keep reading. The light won't bother me."

Loki bit his lip and exhaled through his nose. Reading? Not a chance. The way her breasts were pressed against his side and the scent rising from her warm skin was too much. He rolled over so their faces were an inch apart. "Darcy," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she grumbled.

"You're positively ravishing."

One of her eyes fluttered open. "What?" She propped herself up on her elbows. "Was that a compliment of a sexual nature?"

"Yes," Loki admitted. "I've always thought as much."

"What about your space lady?"

 _Of course she'd ask about Sif,_ Loki mused. "I find my feelings for her may have only been longing after what I couldn't have." He let his fingertips find her waist. "I've been a fool to deny you affection you so clearly desire and deserve."

"Shit. I'm all sweaty, though."

Loki chuckled. "Then I shall cool you down."

Darcy giggled and squealed as he seduced her.

Sex aside, perhaps Thor was right. There was something different about mortals. So different, in fact, that he'd fallen in love with one.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Loki. _Loki_!"

"Hmm?" Loki replied quickly, sitting up on the bench he'd been sprawled across. He was surprised to find Fandral standing over him. How long had he been daydreaming? He wiped the smile from his face and pushed memories of his sweet Darcy Lewis back into the place in his mind he kept for her. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Daydreaming, were we?" Fandral asked with a slight smirk. "I heard quite the retelling of your relations with the princess out on the balcony last night. Is that why Sif's in such a mood today? A little sore, perhaps?" He winked. "Well done. And here we thought you were just the god of lies, not the god of sex."

Loki covered his face with a hand. "Things got out of hand," he admitted. "How upset with me is she?"

"No more than usual." Fandral cleared his throat. "The AllFather, on the other hand, isn't particularly thrilled."

"Oh, Norns," Loki groaned.

Roaring, Fandral slapped his leg. "Don't fret! I haven't a clue with the AllFather thinks. I just wanted to see your face." He sobered up and cleared his throat as familiar footsteps approached.

"Sif," Loki greeted the newcomer without needing to see her. "Good morning."

"Mmm," she snarled in response.

"You're well today, I trust?" he asked, smiling up at her.

His kindness wasn't reciprocated. "I'm well enough."

Her narrowed eyes and intense glare suddenly brought to Loki's mind a cat who was watching her prey, her tail flicking back and forth.

"This seems like a situation I don't want to be in," Fandral sang out. "Ta ta, friends! See you on the pitch."

"No, stay here with my idiot husband." Sif's lip curled and she all but bared her teeth at Loki. "I need to train and don't care to have his company."

Loki stood and reached out toward her. "Sif, if I-"

Sif stormed past him, roughly bumping into him and throwing him off balance.

Loki stood staring after her, more amused than hurt.

Fandral whistled. "Well."

"Don't worry," Loki said. "I've seen this mood thousands of time and it only means one thing." After shaking his head and chuckling, he shrugged. "Boring married life be damned. The game is back on."

 **Author's Note: I'll start fresh with another Loki story with maybe an actual plot next time instead of a series of nonsensical one-shots. (; Keep an eye out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
